Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse
by TinkerbellxO
Summary: "It has been prophesied that a daughter of the sea will fall in love with a king and when she faces death's door, he will have to chose whether or not to sacrifice himself to save her." Jack thought back to when Elizabeth had passed her proverbial Pirate King crown on to him. "Not good," he gasped before throwing back another tankard of rum.
1. Prologue

_A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the story line and my original characters._

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Prologue

The babe was born at the heart of the storm of the century, when the winds blew as hard and as fast as the crack of a whip and its vicious roar conquered the sound of her first cries. As she made her way out into the world, the waves, well over fifty feet tall, crested over the bow of the ship. It swayed back and forth with each punishing blow.

When her mother finally held her for the first time, she found the baby's skin to be as pale as her father's, nothing like her own dark visage. In fact, the woman realized that her baby bore no resemblance to her at all. She wasn't sure if that made it easier or harder for her to do what she had to do . . . to give her up.

The baby girl looked back at her mother with eyes the color of the ocean. As lightning flashed and lit up the sky and their small cabin, the newborn's hair shown to be as white as snow.

_It will be easier for her_; the woman thought bitterly, _no one will ever know who she is.__  
_  
And before she could become any more attached to the sweet smelling bundle in her arms, she passed her off to the ship's captain.

He took her carefully, a worried look in his eyes and a nervous smile playing on his lips.

"What would you like us to call her?" he asked kindly.

She looked away, a tear forming in her eye.

"Adrianna," she replied so softly he wasn't sure she had even spoken.

He had never heard such a name before and shifted uneasily at the thought of giving the baby he was to take into his family such an unusual moniker.

As if she could read his mind she spoke fiercely in her thick accent, "It means 'from the Adriatic,' where she was conceived. I may not be able to keep my daughter, and she can never be told from whom she came, but she needs to know about Neptune's curse."

He looked down at the girl he would now call his own. And though she was not of his own flesh and blood, he felt himself become overwhelmed at the sight of her.

"Adrianna," he whispered reverently, and then he stilled.

"Neptune's curse?" he asked.

But when he looked up, the woman had disappeared. All that was left in her place was a gold medallion embossed with the shape of a trident and a baby that began to cry in want of her mother.

* * *

It wasn't until he saw the frown on his wife's face that he actually thought about what he had taken upon himself and his family.

Two weeks after Adrianna's birth, Captain William Taylor had docked in Port Royal. His wife, Isabella, had come to greet him after a year apart and when she saw the small child in his arms, her displeasure became very apparent. That night he had slept on a daybed near the simmering kitchen fire since she thought he had brought the result of one his indiscretions home for her to raise. No matter what he said, she refused to believe the baby now living under their roof was not her husband's child.

That was until one day about a month later.

Though she was unhappy with the arrangement, she was a good woman and a good mother and attended to the baby's needs, albeit begrudgingly. She had eager helpers when it came to their four boys who had welcomed Adrianna with open arms. In fact, they seemed to worship the beautiful baby girl they had already come to call their sister.

The family had just seen Captain Taylor to the docks where he was to set sail on a four month voyage around the island of Cuba on a trade mission under the order of Governor Swan. As they walked back, the boys fought over who would carry Adrianna home. They became rambunctious and Adrianna began to wail. The sky started to darken and the sea became choppy. As James, the eldest at age nine, attempted to hold her up and away from his younger brothers, Adrianna slipped from his hands and fell into the gray water surrounding the docks.

Isabella cried out, hoping that one of the sailors who were close by would rescue Adrianna from the murky depths. James decided it was up to him to jump in after her but as he climbed the railing of the dock, the water began to bubble from below and Adrianna appeared on its surface. The water surrounding her continued to rise, like a fist from the sea, holding the baby safe in its grasp. Isabella ran to grab the baby and when she was finally safe in her arms, she held her tight to her chest.

Isabella began to cry, sure that the infant would not have survived the ordeal. But when she looked down she found Adrianna very much alive. And she was smiling!

The storm clouds cleared and the sea calmed.

It was in that moment that Isabella became convinced that not only was this child not her husband's . . . she also may not be human.

* * *

_A/N: I am back with another POTC fic. And though you have no reason to trust me, I will be finishing this one. I already have this story planned out, unlike what I have done in the past. I promise adventure, sword fights, sea monsters and lots of action behind closed doors involving a certain dashing pirate captain. So please, give this story and shot and let me know what you think!_

_Tink_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters._

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter One

"Addy!"

"Adrianna!"

"Adrianna Taylor!"

Finally her mother gave up and resorted to ringing the large bell by the back door, calling her daughter home.

Down at the docks, Adrianna popped out of a barrel. Her eyes wide, she peeped over the top, scanning the area. She heard boots approaching from behind and then two strong hands grabbed her from under her arms and pulled her from the barrel, dropping her feet first on the deck of the ship.

"Trying to run away again, Miss Taylor?"

She turned around to see Danny, one of her father's crew, with his arms crossed in front of him and a stern look on his handsome face.

"Stop it with the 'Miss Taylor' stuff, will you Danny? It's just 'Addy,'" she huffed.

"Well excuse me, Miss Addy," he bowed mockingly.

She pointed at him with narrow eyes, "You're having a go at me. Aren't you?"

He recoiled dramatically and put his hand to his chest.

"Me?" he asked. "Never!"

And then he winked.

She may have only been eleven years old, but every time he winked at her she felt her knees go weak and her cheeks flush. This time was no different.

He mercifully let her obvious reaction slide and instead focused on the matter at hand.

"What is this? The third time you've tried to sneak on this ship in the past two days?" he ruffled her loose curls.

"Fourth!" she exclaimed proudly.

"And what would happen if we were to have set sail and you were stowed away on this ship?" he asked.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before," she taunted.

In fact it had happened six times before; the first time when she was five years old. They found her in the ship's hold a full two days into their journey. Luckily they had only been on a month long voyage. Mrs. Taylor was a mess when they returned. Addy didn't walk straight for a week from the hiding she received from her mother.

"Why's a young lady like you so eager to sail the seas?" he asked.

She let go of a deep breath and dramatically shook her head.

"The sea just feels like home for me. Papa says I was born at sea. I feel like my life should be lived at sea."

"Well too many more tricks like today and you'll end up dying at sea, or worse," he replied gravely. He cared for the young girl, but since he had joined Captain Taylor's crew he knew she was trouble. And while he believed that she would have made a fine sailor, he acknowledged that there were too many dangers for a woman at sea.

"Oh Danny, what could be worse than death?" she teased him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to ask questions? Now," he grabbed the tops of her shoulders, spun her around and gave her a small shove, "off you go. Home with you. And don't let me catch you back here again or I'll be telling your mother on you!"

She started to run at that and she was home in a flash. She gently opened the back door and tiptoed into the living room.

"She isn't going to be fooled."

Addy found her second eldest brother, Peter, sitting in a chair by the window with one of his law books in his hands.

"Mother's been calling for you for over an hour," he said.

"Is she upset?" Addy asked.

"Well she isn't happy. You had lessons planned for today. You're tutor left because you weren't here."

"I don't need all this schooling. I'm going to become a sailor like Papa, James, and Christopher," she replied.

"Addy, you're the daughter of one of the most successful sea captains of Port Royal. Papa is invited to dine with Governor Swann each time he makes port. I don't think sailor is a suitable life's calling for a woman of your status."

In the past Addy and Peter had been close. But when he entered his fifteenth year and started taking an interest in studying law instead of following in his father and older brothers' footsteps, she found he'd become much too boring for her tastes.

"I am going to become the best sailor in the world Peter Taylor and there is nothing you can do about it," and she stuck out of her tongue at him.

When he rolled his eyes in response, she huffed and figured she might as well go see her mother and get it over with.

The moment she entered the kitchen, Isabella grabbed her daughter and began to wipe at the dirt on her cheeks with a wet cloth. The servants that were busy preparing the meal began to quietly chuckle in amusement.

"Adrianna, where have you been? You've been playing on the docks again, haven't you?"

"I was just walking around town Mama," she pulled away from her mother's grasp, "and please don't fuss over me!"

Her mother threw her hands up in frustration, "Adrianna Taylor what am I going to do with you? Here I am, in need of assistance for your father's going away dinner, and you're covered in soot . . . and do I smell gun powder?"

"Mama, you know I'm a horrible cook," Addy said as she stuck both her fists on her hips.

"That's because you are never home for me to teach you to cook or even how to run a kitchen!" her mother cried as she mimicked her daughter's stance.

Though they were not related, it was amazing how much the one looked and acted like the other sometimes. But Addy didn't know that she was not actually a Taylor. Isabella had the same ash blonde hair as Addy and both possessed delicate features. The only obvious difference was that Isabella's eyes were a deep chocolate color while her adopted daughter's shone like the sea. Because of this, the Taylors figured that Adrianna's origins could and should be kept between them as well as James who had been the only boy old enough to understand the situation. The rest of the boys didn't really remember how Addy came to be part of the family. No one was the wiser.

"What are we having?" she asked, hoping to sidestep her mother's anger.

"Now you will just have to wait until tonight to find out," her mother replied and she walked over to speak with Lucia who was chopping the vegetables.

Patience was not a virtue that Addy possessed. In fact, she was a rather curious and tempestuous child. Isabella knew that the best way to punish Addy was to make her wait for something.

"Is it scrod again?" Addy whined.

"I have told you time and time again, there is no way that the fish we get for our dinner can speak to you," she laughed nervously, encouraging the rest of the kitchen to do the same.

"The fish at the docks talk to me. Why can't the fish from the market talk to me?" Addy asked.

Her mother swept over to her, grabbed her arms and kneeled down so she was eye level with her daughter. In a low voice she explained, "You can never tell anyone else about that. Understand me?"

Isabella thought back to that first incident, where instead of swallowing Addy up, the ocean had safely delivered the baby back into her arms. After that Isabella noticed an unexplainable influence that Addy had over water, making it jump and dance with just a flick of her hand. She seemed to be able to communicate with sea creatures. And she always knew whether it would be a good or a bad day out at sea.

Knowing that look on her mother's face meant she had hit her limit, all Addy could do was concede, "Yes, Mama."

Isabella let go of Addy's arms and then returned to her work.

"Go see what your father is up to and tell him dinner will be ready in an hour or so. I think he was going to Mr. Brown's to pick up his sword."

Isabella barely got the request out before Addy had flown out the kitchen and the back door.

She ran all the way to Mr. Brown's, not even stopping to say hello to Mr. Chesterton's pet pig that was tethered to the post outside The Bride's Head. When she finally made it to the shop, she took a heaving breath before opening the door. Inside she found her father talking with Mr. Brown and her friend Will cleaning around the shop.

The boy hadn't noticed her arrival and in sport she snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Who is it?" he squeaked, surprised by the invasion.

In as deep a voice as she could muster she replied, "It's the dreaded Captain of the Black Pearl, give me all of your gold!"

Her father heard her and scolded, "Adrianna, stop terrorizing poor William."

She dropped her hands from Will's eyes and her shoulders slumped, "Papa, I was just having a bit of fun."

Her father gave her a stern look, but he couldn't stay serious for long and let his warm smile sneak through.

"Just be careful in here. Can't imagine your mother would be very happy if I brought you home wounded. This is a blacksmith shop you know."

She smiled back at him, "Yes papa, I understand," and then turned her attention to Will who had been waiting patiently for her.

"Want to go down to the docks and watch the ships come in?" she asked him.

His head sagged a bit as he looked at the floor, "Can't. Have to get the shop cleaned up by sundown for Mr. Brown."

"We'll only go for a bit. I promise you'll be back in time to finish the job," she started but then had an idea.

"Better yet! Why don't I help clean this place up? We'll be done in half the time and then we can go down to the docks. Mama said dinner wouldn't be ready for an hour or so," she paused and spoke a little louder, "Hear that Papa?! Mama said dinner would be ready in an hour or so!"

He chuckled, "Aye, Addy. I will be there."

She once again looked back at Will, "What do you say? Let's get started!"

Before he could even answer she found the broom but he grabbed it from her hands.

"No Addy, it's not right. You're not supposed to do this kind of work," Will told her.

This was the second time today that someone had informed her of her so-called place in life. She noticed that as she grew older it was happening more and more. She had even heard her mother talking with the ladies that so often visited for tea about her future prospects for marriage. And how many times had her mother hidden her breeches on her so she would be forced to wear a dress?

_You're too old to be dressing like a boy, Adrianna, _her mother would say.

But with a wink, her father would always tell her where she could find them.

"William Turner, this is not the first time that I've helped you clean up this place. What in the world could be different now?" she was angry.

Will became bashful and looked away from her, "Peter told me I need to start treating you like a lady. I can't be running around town with you."

She let out a very unladylike noise, "Don't listen to Peter. He's an old git who doesn't like anyone to have fun. Now let's get to work, shall we?"

She grabbed the broom back from Will and started to sweep. They were done in half an hour and headed to the port. Adrianna knew she only had a few minutes before she had to get back home, but was hoping to catch at least one ship come in before then.

The two sat peacefully on the dock, their legs dangling over the edge.

"Have you seen Elizabeth lately?" she asked, breaking their companionable silence.

Elizabeth Swann was the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal. The three of them had become fast friends when Elizabeth and Will had first arrived in Port Royal two years ago. For a season they had run around the island, causing mayhem wherever they could. But when Governor Swann found out that it was his own daughter that was stuffing the fort's cannons with seaweed, he decided it was time to keep a closer watch on Elizabeth. It had been several months since she had been able to sneak out of the governor's mansion.

"I saw her at the market yesterday but she was with her tutor," he replied sadly.

"Probably teaching her how to properly stock a household," Adrianna said in a ridiculously pompous tone.

Will laughed quietly, "Not all girls are as against womanly duties as you are, Addy."

"Elizabeth isn't looking for that kind of life, Will, and you know it. She's just like me. Her father just has more eyes on her than mine does," Addy replied, silently thanking her stars for that.

"Well, what do we have 'ere?"

The two turned to find an obviously inebriated man, leaning heavily on the lamp post at the head of the dock, blocking their way.

They both immediately jumped to their feet and, being the young gentleman that he was, Will stepped in front of Addy.

"Two li'tle love birds? Awww, and aren't you a pretty lass," he started to stagger towards them.

"Sir, let us be on our way," Will's voice wavered.

"Don't worry lad, we can have some fun," he wheezed, "but first, I want to get a nice taste of the li'tle lass here."

He reached out, knocking Will to the side and made to grab Addy. But when he touched her he was thrown back onto his bottom by an invisible force.

"What in hell, you bitch!" he cried as he grappled to his feet, "Oh, you will pay for that my dear."

Addy was still in shock over what she had just done but the moment he tried again she pushed against him and this time he flew right into the water. As he started to swim back to the dock, something beneath the surface grabbed his leg, like a hand. It was joined by another hand and then another and then another until he felt several hands grabbing at him.

"Addy!" she turned to see her father running towards her.

He got there in time to watch as the drunkard was dragged under the sea. He did not resurface.

"Addy," he said again, with fear in his eyes. He had seen the man fly backwards just from his daughter's touch. She looked at him and saw his fright. She then looked at Will who had a similar expression on his face.

She held up her hands. They appeared to be normal. But how could they do what she just did?

She looked back at both of the men, and then took off, running past her father and leaving him and Will in her dust.

When she got back home, she locked herself in her room.

That night, despite the fact that it would be the last meal she thought she would share with her father in several months, she refused to come down for dinner. After her brothers and the servants had gone to bed she snuck downstairs to find her parents relaxing by the fire in the sitting room.

"I agree with you. Her powers are growing stronger. And yes, we need to find a way to control them or everyone will find out about her gifts," her father said quietly.

"I wouldn't call them 'gifts,' Billy," her mother sighed tiredly, "What did you tell Will?"

"I think he was a bit too terrified to realize what actually happened. The man was drunk after all. I merely suggested that he was too far gone to swim and walked him back to Mr. Brown's," he paused, "At least we know Addy can take care of herself."

"This is not a time for jokes Billy. What are we going to do with her?" Isabella asked.

"We could always tell her - "

"No," her mother interrupted, "that is never an option."

"We agreed that we would tell her one day."

"She is still a child. Now is not the time," her mother said in a tone that ended the conversation.

After a moment of silence, Isabella spoke again, "It's time for Addy to put away the breeches and start acting like a proper girl. No more running around town like a ragamuffin. No more playing pirates. A young girl like her needs to start learning how to run a household, not how to sail a ship."

"That is never going to be our Addy," her father shook his head.

"But she isn't 'ours' now, is she?" Isabella bit back.

Addy felt her heart stop and her knees buckle. She fell back from the door she had been hiding behind and her head smacked against a pedestal holding a model ship. The decoration crashed to the floor. She heard footsteps heading towards her hiding spot and she took off to her room, slamming and locking the door once more.

"Addy," her father pounded loudly against the solid wood.

"Addy let me in," he pleaded.

But she would not come out. She just sat in the far corner of the room and let the salty tears stream down her face. Outside the wind began to howl and the sea grew wild.

Even the next day, when her father came to say goodbye before he cast off for his next voyage, she would not come out.

"Addy," he said through the door, "Addy, no matter what, I love you."

If she had known she would not see him again for a decade, maybe she would have said "I love you" back.

* * *

_A/N: Now you know a bit more about our heroine, Adrianna. Quite the spitfire isn't she? Thanks to Linalove for her encouragement, as always. If you have any comments, please review?_

_Thanks!_

_Tink_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters._

_**Please take a look at the new summary of this story as it has been changed and reflects a major shift in the narrative. Thank you!**_

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Two

Adrianna had never minded wearing black. In fact, wearing her black breeches had made it much easier for her to play around without her clothes showing too much dirt. It was only when she soiled her light clothes that her mother got angry.

But this time was different. Not because she had been forced to wear a black dress, but because this particular frock was her mourning dress. It was the dress she wore just the year before after her Aunt had died. And now she wore it in mourning for her father and brothers who had been declared "lost at sea."

Captain Taylor's six-month journey had come to close but when they received no word about his return, the family grew nervous for their patriarch and two eldest boys. For two months, Isabella suffered silently with no word from her husband. And Addy started to wonder if the last thing she'd ever see of her father was the look of horror on his face after he witnessed that man drown off the docks that fateful night.

Why hadn't she told her papa that she loved him the morning he left? Why hadn't she thrown open the door and made him carry her all the way down to the dock like she did every time he took off on one of his voyages? Now she wasn't sure she'd ever have a chance to do those things again.

She hadn't had the heart to ask her mother what she had meant.

_But she isn't _ours_, is she? _

The question haunted her. She certainly looked like her mama, but no one else in her family had any of those _special_ _talents_ that she possessed. Maybe she wasn't a Taylor.

That is what she was thinking while she sat in her black dress at the breakfast table one rainy morning when her train of thought was broken by a loud knock at the front door.

Richard, the family's butler answered it and escorted the man in uniform to the parlor where Isabella, Peter, the youngest boy George and Adrianna gathered. Adrianna realized it was the same man who had visited them a month prior to tell the family the unfortunate news that her father and brothers had not been heard from for months. She noticed his facial expression was just as grim as it was on that day.

"Mrs. Taylor, I regret to inform you that your husband, Captain William Taylor, and your sons James and Christopher, have fallen victim to piracy and are now presumed dead," the officer said.

The last thing Adrianna remembered from that day is Isabella collapsing into a chair and her brothers running to comfort their mother.

* * *

_Six years later . . ._

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me, Will!" Adrianna laughed as she dodged a particularly sloppy advance from her friend.

"Well you _are_ at a bit of an advantage, Addy," Will replied angrily.

"Fine," she walked over to him and took off the blindfold he had been wearing, "but I'm not the one who wanted to sharpen my other senses."

"All I said was I wondered how Old Man Murphy was able to walk around Port Royal blind as a bat. You're the one who suggested I try sparring blindfolded."

"I think it's always a good idea to take everything one step further. So if you're not interested in honing your sword-handling skills, I'll give it a go," she said mischieviously as she tied the blindfold tightly around her head.

"Now, come at me," she steadied herself, waiting for his move. But it never came because at that moment the door to the blacksmith shop opened.

"Miss Swann," she heard Will gasp quietly.

Addy let out an audible sigh. She knew their practicing was over for the day now. She took off her blindfold to see both of her friends staring at each other.

_It's as if she's surprised to see Will here, at his place of employment, _she thought to herself.

"G'morning Lizzie," she waved from behind Will.

"Goodmorning Addy," Elizabeth replied and then turned back to the object of her obvious affection, "Goodmorning Will."

"Goodmorning Miss Swann," he greeted her.

Addy looked between both of them, a bit envious of their situation. Not that she cared for Will in that way. He had become like one of her brothers and he was an excellent sparring partner. After all, he was probably the only person her age on the island that was as skilled with a sword as she was.

But while most seventeen-year-olds in Port Royal were busy settling into their position or trade and working on making a good match, Addy had one thing on her mind: becoming a skilled sailor so that when her chance came, she could take a crew to search for her father. Everyone thought her crazy. He had been gone for years; he had to be dead. But she was convinced her father was out there somewhere, alive. She could feel it in her bones, in her very soul.

Because Captain Taylor had been attacked while on a trade mission for the crown, Governor Swann had been very generous in helping her family maintain their way of life over the years. But her mother was heartbroken from losing the love of her life and had mostly given up on Adrianna. And that is why Addy did not attend debutante balls and other social events meant for young ladies of her social standing. The one exception she had made was for Lizzie's debut ball a few months prior but she had almost caused an international incident when one of the young admirals discovered she was not wearing heels, but rather her boots.

For Addy, life was more than fancy parties and courting. In the six years since her father had been declared dead, Addy had done nothing but learn to sword fight, handle herself in a fist fight, navigate a course, trim the sails and tie every kind of sailor's knot. She'd spend time in the local taverns, interviewing sailors in port for a few days about their travels and whether they had heard anything about Captain Taylor. She'd even gone on a few short trips around the islands and she had to say, when she was on the open ocean she felt most at home, free and liberated.

But what might have been most important is that she had also been working on her other powers. She was now able to create fairly large waves with just her concentration. And she could communicate with every sea creature, from minow to octopus, that she had encountered. She wasn't sure how that would help in her the future, but she figured that every tool and talent available to her was worth developing.

"What can I help you with?" Will finally asked Elizabeth.

"Actually, I came to find Addy," she rushed forward to her friend and it was only then that Addy noticed the flush on Elizabeth's face, as if she had been running.

She grabbed both of her friend's shoulders and said something Addy would never forget, "Your brother, Christopher, he's home!"

"What?" Addy asked, "How do you know?"

"I went to call on you and ran into Peter on the way. He told me Christopher is back and he was on his way down and tell you but I insisted on bringing you the good news. Your brother is home, Addy!"

Addy dropped the blindfold and the sword she had been holding and took off. It was the fastest she'd ever run. She didn't even notice the looks of disgust and outrage as she bolted through the center of town, her heart beating a mile a minute. Finally she reached her front door and she threw it open. Looking around, she heard voices coming from the kitchen and she hurried to join the jubilation. As she entered she saw her mother, her brothers Peter and George and another young man who looked haggard and exhausted. He hadn't shaved in months, and his hair was down to his mid back. But after six years apart, she could still recognize the eyes of her brother, Christopher.

She felt herself begin to well up as she ran over and threw her arms around him. She couldn't talk, couldn't find the words to tell him how happy she was that he was home. All that came out was a joyful sob. As she buried her face into his chest, she could smell the sea and instantly calmed.

He put his hands on her shoulders and stepped back away from her, his smile infectious.

"Adrianna, look how you've grown!"

He meant how she'd aged, since she really hadn't grown much since he'd disappeared. But she imagined that when he had left she'd looked like a little girl and despite her penchant for wearing men's clothing, she had now filled out and looked very much like a woman.

"I'm sure you have suitors lining up for you," he continued.

She laughed and he wiped at the tears that escaped down her cheeks. She didn't think she could get any happier, but the inevitable question had to be asked.

"Where is father? Where's James?" Addy spoke softly.

Christopher cleared his throat, and in a much more mature and raspy voice that she remembered him having, he replied simply, "Kidnapped."

"By whom?" her mother ask him, "Where did this happen?"

"We hit a storm off the coast of Dominica about a month into the voyage. Left the ship a bit worse for the wear. So when we were ambushed and boarded by pirates a few days later, we didn't stand a chance," Christopher looked away from his family as he continued to recount his ordeal.

We were taken aboard the ship, _The Black Pearl_. I can't even tell you what we encountered during our time in the hold. You'd never believe the horrors we witnessed and her Captain was hard and cruel," her brother looked haunted now.

Adrianna took his hand and brought him over to a stool near the kitchen window and he collapsed onto it.

"We were traded like slaves to another ship after three months of torture. For five years we survived, going from ship to ship, dealing with pirate after pirate. James and I realized that if we were to cooperate with the pirates, to appear as if we turned pirate, we would be allowed to roam the ship freely and possibly escape at the next port."

He looked away, as if ashamed, "But father refused to join our rouse and so we stayed until he finally told us to save ourselves. "

His head hung down and he took a deep breath.

"Two weeks ago, The Queen Anne's Revenge docked in Tortuga and while in port I was able to barter my way on to a private ship that was stopping in Port Royal."

"So Father is still on that ship? Where is James?"

"James said he would not leave father but told me to try and escape so I could hopefully make it back here to tell you that they are alive. But I don't know for how much longer. Both are in good health but Captain Blackbeard is not a fair man. He has been known to kill for sport. How we managed to stay alive is a miracle."

As her brother continued to recount the six years he had been missing, Addy realized that this was the sign she had been waiting for.

The next day she went down to the docks to ask her old friend, Danny, to get her on his next ship out. She was going to find her father.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Linalove, Kit-cat99 and Nikkitosa for their encouragement. If you have any comments, please review?_

_Thanks!_

_Tink_


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters.

A/N (2): Sorry it's been a while - the holidays and all. I tried to make up for it with a longer chapter. Just so you know, this is a Jack/OC story. It just needs to get their and I want Addy to have more of a back story. Hope you enjoy!

**This is when this story takes a turn for the more mature. Nothing graphic in this chapter but be warned, this story will be going in that direction.**

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Three

The small bag she had packed was sitting by her bedroom door. Now all Adrianna had to do was tell her mother that she was leaving tomorrow morning. She crept downstairs to see her, sitting by the window, staring out into the abyss. She had done this most evenings since her husband had disappeared. Addy believed that she was watching the horizon, waiting for his ship to arrive.

"Mama?" she asked quietly.

But her mother did not acknowledge her.

"Mama?" she said a bit louder.

Isabella turned towards her daughter. Addy could see the tears running down her face.

"Hm?" she hummed.

Addy opened her mouth to tell her she was going to find papa; she was going to do it and no one could keep her from her mission. But the look on her mother's face stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm going to call on Elizabeth. Any message for Governor Swann?" she lied.

Her mother turned away again, "Send him our regards."

For her mother not to even comment on Addy's breeches made it known that today was a particularly bad day for Isabella Taylor.

"Yes, mama," Addy replied.

She left the house, intending to walk around town for a while when a thought struck her. She took off for the Swann residence where she found Elizabeth sitting in the garden, overlooking the busy port.

"Lizzie, I need you to do me a favor," Addy said grabbing her friend's hands.

"Of course, Addy," Elizabeth replied.

"I need you to deliver a message to my mother the day after tomorrow."

"Why am I delivering it? Why can't you deliver it yourself?" she asked suspiciously.

Addy took a deep breath, "Because by the time everyone wakes tomorrow I will be well on my way to find my father and James, and I won't be back for about a year."

Lizzie's eyes widened in shock.

"Addy you can't be serious," she said, though Addy could detect a sense of jealousy.

It was no secret that Elizabeth was just dying to go on an adventure and escape the well-known affections of one Captain Norrington. In fact, Addy had heard rumours that he planned to propose to her friend after his promotion ceremony tomorrow. Addy just could not see Lizzie as the wife of a Commodore. After all, she knew her friend's affections were already reserved for one person: Will Turner.

"He is alive Lizzie, and so is James. Christopher is too sickly to go after them. Peter is not trained in sailing and George, well, George is too delicate. The only one that can do this is me."

Elizabeth remained silent for a moment, scrutinizing her dear friend. She saw the look of determination on Addy's face and knew that their would be no talking her out of this. She was one of the most stubborn people Elizabeth had ever met.

She stood up and motioned for Addy to follow her inside where they landed in the sitting room. Elizabeth set out a piece of her personal stationery and a quill and pulled the chair away from the writing desk.

"Sit. Write." she motioned.

Addy smiled as she followed her friend's directive.

"Thank you so much Lizzie!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Your mother is going to kill me when I deliver this message and then you won't be here for my funeral."

"Ah, but don't forget dear Will! He will avenge your death!" Addy teased and Elizabeth's cheeks went pink.

"Addy, you know you shouldn't talk like that."

"Fine," Addy shrugged her shoulders as she continued to write, "but don't forget who gets to be maid of honor when you become Mrs. William Turner!"

She heard Elizabeth flop down on the couch with a groan behind her and Addy just laughed.

She left the message in the left drawer of the writing desk and Elizabeth promised to deliver it no earlier than the day after tomorrow.

The next morning Addy snuck out even before the servants had woken. She watched the sunrise over Port Royal from far out at sea while standing on the deck of _The Legacy_, Danny standing by her side.

In that moment, she was at peace. She did not know that that night Port Royal would be attacked by _The Black Pearl_. She did not know that Elizabeth would be kidnapped by pirates. She did not know that the letter she had asked to be delivered would sit undisturbed in the writing desk of the Swann residence for a year. And she didn't know that her mother would weep for her daughter every day, believing her to have been kidnapped by pirates.

_Two months later_

The old ship's cook, Sam, was slaving away down in the galley when Addy brought down the last carton of sea biscuits. It was her turn to help restock the supplies after their most recent trip ashore. And she was frustrated.

This was the third port she had visited in search of her father and still no word, not even a trace of where he and her brother might be.

Sam sensed her irritation and handed her a boiled egg, a rare treat to be found on a pirate ship, with a grin.

"Thanks," she replied, cracking a small smile to show her genuine gratitude.

"You'll find 'em, lass. We're docking in every major port in the Caribbean on this voyage and someone is bound ta know something about your family. This may be a big ol' world, but pirates love to wag their tongues," he said in his gruff, but playful, voice.

She perked up and her smile grew, "I hope you're right. At least I am getting an adventure out of all of this. Not many women I know can say they sailed around the world as part of a merchant crew for a year."

He wiped his hands with a rag and patted her arm, "That's the spirit."

"Addy!" she heard Danny call from above deck.

"Thanks again, Sam," she said as she made her way upstairs.

Sam turned back to his work with a grunt.

"What do you think she's really here for?" he heard his assistant, Tom, ask him from the table where he was peeling vegetables.

"She's here ta find her family," he sighed, "like ye just heard."

"We've never taken on charity cases b'fore," Tommy replied.

"Well I think the fact that she can trim the sails, swab the decks, and handle a sword better than you certainly helps her position," Sam chuckled as his assistant's cheeks turn red.

Sam walked over to the bottom of the stairs to the deck where he could see the rest of the crew busying about, "And she ain't bad to look at neither. But I think the real reason the young missy is onboard is that our dear first mate has a fondness for the pretty young thing."

He spotted Danny helping Addy cut new lengths of rope by the mast and spotted the twinkle in the young man's eye.

He shook his head and went back to work.

_Three months later_

They had just completed a very lucrative trade deal for Governor Swann in Havana so the crew decided to celebrate. Many of the men went ashore to partake in the local revelry and patronize some of the islands finest bordellos but a good sized group stayed back onboard to drink and dance the night away.

A few of the crew had pulled out their instruments and were playing a rather lively jig when Danny asked Addy to dance. Immediately she accepted and the two twirled madly for most of the night to the sounds of the guitars, fiddle and drum.

During a rather lively tune, Addy slipped on a patch of water and fell right into Danny's arms. He wasn't sure if it was drunk on their recent success or the copious amounts of rum he had consumed, but in that moment with her sun-kissed skin and white blonde curls that shone like a mermaid's in the moonlight, even in her breeches Addy was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Addy felt her arms settle around his neck. He surprised her by picking her up and wrapping her legs around his middle, deepening their embrace.

The next thing she knew she felt her legs drop and she was pressed up against his cabin door, a look of hunger in his eyes that Addy had never seen before. He reached around her waist and with little protest from her, she was pulled flush against his chest.

"You know, Danny, when you offered to share your cabin with me when we started this voyage I thought you were doing it to protect me from the rest of the crew. Not keep me all to yourself," Adrianna said as she pushed him back so that he was at arm's length.

"Addy, yer driving me mad," he said in a voice thick with lust.

Her heart skipped a beat. Here was a man she thought she had been in love with since she was way too young to have those kind of feelings telling her he had to have her. It was almost too good to be true.

She closed the distance between them and kissed him deep and hard. Her forehead fell against his. With a sly smile she replied, "Well, we can't have you going mad."

With that he picked her up once more, carried her over to his bed, and they didn't leave the cabin until the next afternoon.

_Six months later_

They had been at sea for 11 months. In every port they had stopped, Addy had gone ashore to look for her father and brother James, to get some kind of information on their whereabouts. But no one had heard anything in years from Captain Taylor.

One sailor in Port-au-Prince had been aboard _The Black Pearl _when her father and brothers were first kidnapped. But he had left the crew before they had been traded to another ship. Another man had met Christopher when he was on his way back to Port Royal. And anytime she mentioned _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ all she received was looks of horror and doors slammed in her face.

Not only had the mission so far been a failure, her rather tempestuous relationship with Danny had cooled, at least on her end. The minute she had boarded the ship she knew he had been after her. She had fought her own urges for months but finally she had given in. Now, after six months of sleeping in his bed, she was growing tired of being the first mate's kept woman.

Before she had bedded him she'd been a respected and even admired member of the crew despite being the only woman aboard. She could tighten the mainsail and hoist the colors as well as any of her male counterparts. She particularly loved taking the watch and no one complained about that. But after they had made love for the first time, she found the crew keeping their distance, and her chores were taken away one by one until all she did was sew shirts and entertain Danny in his cabin. She was starting to feel like one of the whores her brother Peter had warned her about.

That's not to say she did not enjoy her intimate times with Danny. In fact, she had felt part of herself awaken and she now understood why men were so infatuated with fornicating. It was liberating and intense and it simply felt amazing. For the first three months or so every time they coupled it was like seeing stars in her eyes. But that pleasure became far less appealing when she realized she had been dubbed the ship wench. So she started avoiding his advances, claiming it was her monthly time or warning him that he didn't want to make her with child.

She had a month to go before they docked in Port Royal and all she had to show for it was a tanned complexion and a sullied name. She knew that now that she was no longer an innocent, a good match would be impossible to find. Part of her was relieved that once news of her situation got out, and she knew it would, suitors would no longer be lining up around the house for her. But she felt guilty that she had, in a way, dishonored her family.

As she made her way down the gang plank to step on land, one of their final stops before returning to Port Royal, she seriously considered never getting back on the ship. But the moment she did she felt a pain in her heart for her poor mother whom she knew was waiting for her back home. And for the first time she began to feel a tinge of regret.

_Three weeks later_

A week before the end of their voyage, they ran into a storm that had the entire ship pitching from bow to stern. The captain immediately called all hands on deck and the crew went to work, trying to prevent their vessel from ending up in a watery grave. Though Danny had ordered Addy to stay in his cabin, she had ignored him. As she attempted to help tie down one of the cabins, a large wave came crushing down on the opposite side of the ship, dragging Danny into the choppy sea below. The crew was so busy, she was the only one who had seen it happen and she cried. But the roar of the wind and the storm drowned her out.

She let go of the ropes, her palms slicing open as they slipped through her hands with the weight of the cannon. Ignoring the pain she ran to where she had seen Danny go overboard and though she heard her crewmates pleas to stop, she dove head first into the oblivion.

Frantically she scanned for him but he was no where to be seen. Another large wave crashed down onto the ship and she was dragged underneath. Her legs kicked furiously as she frantically worked to surface. But wave after wave shoved her deeper and deeper down into the depths. She was drowning, she felt her energy wane and her lungs begin to gasp for air. This was it. She thought of her family as she stopped fighting and gave herself up to the ocean.

But death did not come. Suddenly she felt the waters around her calm and her energy recover. Uncertain of what was happening, she began to swim to the surface. She did not feel the need for air and her vision became much clearer. Right before she reached the surface, she spotted him, floating on his back about 30 meters away from her. She reached him in record time and felt for his pulse. It was weak, but he was still breathing.

She looked around and found the storm had mysteriously stopped. The crew was already sending down a boat to bring back the body of their first mate. Addy wrapped her arm around his middle and, with a strength she didn't know she possessed, dragged him over to the boat. With the help of a few of the crew she lifted him and herself into the dingy, wrapping her body around his to warm him up. The boat rowed back to the ship and was hauled back up on deck. The men carried Danny out. He was already beginning to come to. Addy went to stand up but found her legs to be useless. Angrily she rolled herself out of the dingy and onto the deck.

She heard audible gasps and she looked up. Every man, including the half-conscious Danny, was staring at her, specifically, at her legs.

She looked down to find that her pants had ripped apart and in place of her legs was a long, shimmering green tail.

That night Danny came to Addy in his cabin. The tail had turned back into legs. She lay facing away from the door, her body curled into a tight ball. He could see her shaking in her night clothes.

"Cold?" he asked her and she sat up quickly.

When she saw who it was she visually relaxed but only slightly.

"I think you know that's not the problem," she replied.

"Did you know you were a, a . . . um . . ."

"A mermaid?" she asked bitterly.

He shrugged and she sighed, realizing he was only trying to help her.

"That's never happened before. I mean, strange things have happened to me in the past. But never that. I basically grew up in the ocean. You remember how much I used to swim as a kid? Papa used to call me his little starfish."

Danny smiled at the memory.

"But that's never happened. Did you see how they all looked at me? How you looked at me?"

Her head hung down.

"I knew I was never a Taylor," she said as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Danny moved to her side and picked up her chin, "Don't you ever say that. With your command of sailing and love of the sea, you are a Taylor through and through. And no matter if you're a mermaid or not, your papa would be, no, he will be proud of you when you finally find him."

His words soothed Addy and her tears held back. But when he came towards her, she recoiled.

"I haven't been honest with you these past few months, Danny," she said looking away.

He halted and the right side of his mouth ticked up in a sad smile, "I know you've been avoiding me. I know that whatever we had on this ship can't continue because it doesn't make you happy."

She looked shocked to hear him speak.

"I wish you had told me the truth," he continued, "but part of me was glad you didn't because I was selfish. I didn't want to hear it."

"You aren't upset, Danny?" she asked nervously.

"How can I be upset with the lass who saved my life?" he said dramatically throwing his arms out to both sides. She laughed then and it warmed his heart.

"We had a good go of it, didn't we? But it wasn't fair of me to treat you like I did when one of the reasons I like you so much is because of your ability to do anything you put your mind to."

"What about what happened on deck? No one can ever know," she felt her stomach once again fill with dread.

"I've told the crew that this a matter of privacy. And you've been good to them so there's no reason for them to do you any ill. But if they do say something, they're all a bunch of drunkards anyways so who would believe 'em?" He was half serious but spoke with a light tone.

"It does seem impossible, doesn't it?

"Well Addy, you've always been just a wee bit impossible."

The next week they docked in Port Royal and Danny walked Addy back to her family home. He vowed that if she ever decided to go out looking for her father and James again, she need only ask and he'd get her on another ship out.

Danny was a good man. She had known that all the long. And she had to be honest with herself, he was fantastic in bed. But unlike what she had believed when she first boarded the ship a year before, she was not in love with him.

As he left her at the end of the path to her house, she realized that all she brought home was more questions about who she was.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Linalove, Kit-cat99, las131984 and Nikkitosa for their encouragement. If you have any comments, please review?

Thanks!

Tink


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters.

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Four

The moment Isabella Taylor set eyes on her only daughter after a year of imagining she had been kidnapped by pirates or worse, she stalked over to the girl and slapped her plain across the face. Before Addy could even react, she felt two thin arms wrap tightly around her and she was pulled into a strong, almost painful hug. A red hand print started to surface on her tanned face as she felt her mother sob against her shoulder.

She was shocked but had the mind enough to mouth over to her brother, George, "What is the matter?"

"We thought you were dead," he replied out loud. His voice was deeper than when she had last seen him.

"Didn't Elizabeth deliver my note?" she asked.

Isabella let go of her daughter and collapsed into her chair by the window.

"Elizabeth was taken by pirates the day you disappeared," she began, "I thought you suffered the same fate."

"Lizzie? Kidnapped by pirates? Has anyone heard from her?" Addy said frantically.

"She returned to Port Royal with Will about six months ago. That's why we thought you were dead," her other brother, Peter, said.

"You never even wrote to us," her mother was sobbing once again.

Addy rushed to her side and kneeled at the foot of the chair.

"I was sailing around the Caribbean, looking for Papa and James. But I failed," Addy's head dropped, "I am so sorry Mama."

"You are never to go out on that ocean again. Do you hear me? We are going to find you a good husband. That is, if anyone will find you fit for marriage. I don't even want to know if that's still an option!"

Her mother had condemned her to a life without freedom, a life without adventure. She thought back to that moment on the deck of _The Legacy _when she discovered her legs had been replaced by a mermaid's tail. She remembered the sudden, wrenching pain as she watched the tail split and her legs reappear. She would never find out where she came from or what she was if she never sailed again. But when she saw the anguish on her mother's face, she realized she could not put her through that again.

"Yes, Mama."

* * *

It was the day she had been waiting for since Will and Elizabeth had arrived in Port Royal ten years ago. But instead of walking down the aisle to stand next to her best friend as Lizzie married the man of her dreams, Addy was locked up in the town jail, sitting in a mound of hay in her maid of honor gown.

"Why can't things ever go right when I'm involved?" she said to herself.

"You're mumbling again," she heard from the cell to her left.

She looked over to see Elizabeth in her bridal attire, sitting almost the same way she was. Her dress was soiled and her hair was sticking to her forehead.

"Dear Lizzie, you are so unlucky I don't even know how you've made it this far in life," she replied.

Elizabeth began to laugh at that and though it was partially a bitter laugh, it warmed Addy's heart just a bit.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and both scrambled to their feet. Will rounded the corner and rushed to Elizabeth's cell door followed closely by Governor Swann. Elizabeth collapsed to her knees with emotion and Will stooped to match her.

The two spoke in hushed tones for a moment. When Governor Swann tripped and broke a candlestick off the wall, the two lovers finished their conversation quickly and with a simple grave nod towards Addy, Will left in a flurry of coats.

Elizabeth turned to the small window. Grabbing onto the bars, she seemed to be searching the horizon for an answer to their predicament.

"He will save you," Addy started and Elizabeth bit her lip hard, "he would never let you down. He saved you once and he'll do it again."

"I wish I could believe that." Elizabeth faced her friend, "You see, Will wasn't the only one who saved me the last time. And I'm not entirely sure he can do it on his own."

"Are you talking about that Jack Sparrow you've told me about?" Addy rolled her eyes. "Sounds like he is merely extremely lucky with how things work out for him. Will would sail to the ends of the earth for you. How can you doubt him? And besides, Jack Sparrow is the reason why you're in here in the first place!"

It was true. Will and Elizabeth had been charged with aiding and abetting a known fugitive. The only reason Addy had been thrown in jail alongside her friend is because she'd broken the arm of the soldier who had tried to clap Elizabeth in irons. If she'd have remained quiet she'd be back at home, facing her mother's inquisition about what kind of company she kept, even though her best friend was the governor's daughter. Strangely, Addy preferred the peace and quiet of the jail cell.

"Will is going to be the one to make this right," Addy finished.

Elizabeth just turned away without a word.

* * *

Because the soldier whom she had assaulted had decided not to press charges, and she had a sneaking suspicion she had her brother Peter to thank for this, Addy was released later that day. She initially refused to leave Elizabeth behind, however, the 18 stone (around 250 pounds) guard that escorted her from the fort wasn't open to negotiation.

She returned home to find a man sitting in the parlor with her mother.

Isabella's eyes widened when she spotted her daughter: her dress torn, looking very much like a drowned rat.

"Adrianna!" she called out much too sweetly, "I didn't expect you home this early. Why don't you go freshen up before you come back down and introduce yourself?"

"Forgive me, Mother, but I believe after the day you know I've had I am in no fit state for company. You will have to give Peter my thanks for bailing me out of jail since you were obviously too busy to come. "

Addy remembered her manners and curtsied, though if she had to be honest it was a very shallow one, and turned to leave.

"Adrianna Taylor you will go upstairs and change this instant. You will not be rude to our guest," Isabella replied sternly.

Addy looked back to see the man in question was now staring straight at her, his blue eyes twinkling and was that a compass in his pocket? A sailor, she surmised, though most men were in Port Royal.

She let out a rather loud sigh, "Yes, mother."

She dawdled as long as she could, combing out her hair, wiping the dirt from her face and arms and putting on one of her day dresses, before heading back to the parlor. Though the man stood waiting for her to take a seat, she decided to stand across from them next to the fireplace.

Her mother rolled her eyes in silent resignation. At least she looked decent, Isabella conceded.

"May I introduce my daughter, Adrianna Taylor," Isabella smiled at the man.

He walked towards Addy and gently took her hand. All Addy noticed was that her hands were rougher than his as he spoke, "A pleasure, Miss Taylor. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Benjamin Hardy."

"Captain Benjamin Hardy!" her mother corrected in a rather smug tone.

Adrianna congratulated herself on her deductive skills. So he was a sailor. A little young to be a captain, she thought but when she saw the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes she understood him to be older than he appeared.

She quickly took stock of the lack of ring on his left hand and she let herself deduce something else about the situation: she was being matched up.

* * *

They were married almost exactly a year later. Addy had tried to wait for Elizabeth to return from wherever she had escaped to. Last she had heard, her best friend was in Singapore but then again, Elizabeth had become somewhat of a legend in Port Royal so Addy never knew what to believe.

Though her mother had wanted to throw a lavish affair, Addy insisted that the event be kept small, just close family and friends in attendance. She just couldn't imagine a big wedding without her father there to escort her down the aisle. Benjamin wore his dress captain's attire and she wore one of her best dresses and when they were pronounced man and wife, he kissed her for the first time.

Just as she suspected, she felt nothing.

They set up house on the other side of the island, on a small cliff overlooking the ocean. A month later he sailed for Hispaniola and two months after that she discovered she was with child, about 10 weeks along. But unlike most women who rejoice in impending motherhood, all Addy could picture was greedy, needy children and a life in the kitchen. She decided she would keep her situation a secret, at least until she began to show or her husband returned, whichever came first.

She cried the day she miscarried. Not for loss of the baby, but out of relief.

When she received word a few months later that Benjamin's ship would be returning to Port Royal in a fortnight, Addy panicked. She had only spent one month with him in their marriage bed and it had been 7 months since he'd left. She knew nothing about being a wife. All she knew was that she'd be expected to perform her wifely duties upon his return and that meant producing a child as soon as possible. The thought terrified her.

Two weeks later she waited at the docks. She watched his ship make port and when she was informed that Captain Benjamin Hardy had fallen ill and had passed just a week prior to their arrival, she silently turned around and walked home.

She was barely 21 and a widow. So why wasn't she upset?

* * *

It became a scandal, how Addy refused to act like the distraught widow. She walked around Port Royal in her breeches instead of her mourning dress and went about her business as if nothing had happened. Her mother pleaded with her to consider her in-laws feelings over the loss of their son, to visit them and to at least pretend to be upset over his passing for their sakes. But the one time she paid them a visit the only welcome she received was an order to vacate the house she had called home for almost a year. She did not want to move back to her childhood home but felt no attachment to the small house Benjamin had bought so she was moved out by the end of the day.

That's why it came as a surprise to her when her former brother-in-law appeared at her doorstep a week later.

"May I offer you some tea?" she asked Thomas politely.

"No, thank you," he replied, "my business here is brief."

He rumbled around in his pockets until he apparently found what he was looking for.

"As you know, all Ben had in this world was your house, a small parcel of land in Hispaniola he had planned to farm and his ship," he started.

Addy was very confused why Thomas was telling her this. Women could only inherit a third of their husband's property and his parents had made it clear that the house was now theirs. She couldn't necessarily blame them.

"We're selling off the land and I'm moving into the house with my family. Which only leaves his pride and joy, _The Defiance_. My father is too old to captain the damn thing and I have no knowledge of sailing. But before we sell that as well, I was wondering if you'd take it on. You'd have to find someone to captain it, and a crew, and establish a trade to pay for its upkeep and docking fees. But from what I've heard, I don't think you'd have a hard time with that," he smiled at her.

She felt her pulse quicken. Was he really offering her this chance? She became suspicious.

"What do you want for it?" she asked quietly.

"Believe it or not, you made Benjamin very happy when you agreed to marry him. That last year he was here, between your engagement and marriage was the best time of his life, he told me this often," Thomas tapped the piece of paper in his hand against his other palm thrice before continuing.

"He was a very lonely man before he met you. And at the end of his life, for the first time in his life, he knew he had someone to come home to. And I want to thank you for that by giving you the happiness you deserve. Even if it no longer involves my brother."

He then handed her the deed to _The Defiance_.

She held her breath as she read her birth name, not her married name, at the top of the slip.

"You only need sign it, and she's yours," Thomas' voice was now thick with emotion though and, as a gentleman, it was obvious he was trying to control it.

She walked over to the desk where she hesitantly pulled out a quill and signed the bottom line. She turned back to find Thomas' hand outstretched. She took it and pulled him in for a hug. He was surprised, but in this moment of tenderness he began to cry. And for the first time since hearing of Benjamin's death, she cried as well.

* * *

After everyone in the house had gone to bed that night, she found herself down at the docks. There she saw _The Defiance_ who had, until this afternoon, been without a master since her captain's death. Reverently Addy made her way aboard the majestic ship, careful not to make too much of a scene. Even in Port Royal, the docks could be a dangerous place late at night.

She easily located the helm and when she laid her hands on it a cool wind laced with the scent of the sea swirled around her and everything felt right in the world. She stood there for what must have been an hour, just taking it all in. But when her eyes begin to sag, she decided to take advantage of the captain's cabin where she fell asleep in Benjamin's old bed, her boots still on.

* * *

She awoke the next morning in a panic. The sea beneath her was choppy and its violent movements matched her inner turmoil. Something was happening. Somehow she could feel that all was not right.

She had heard of the gods and goddesses of the sea. Old sailors would talk about the myths of Lir, the Irish God of the sea, Neptune, from Roman mythology, and Njord, a Norse god. She'd also heard tales of Davy Jones and Calypso. Something in her knew that one of these fearsome deities had been disturbed.

She made her way out of the captain's cabin and saw the gray and turbulent skies mirrored the sea below it. And then, as if she was still asleep and dreaming, she heard the beautiful voice of a woman calling out to her.

"Adrianna . . . Adrianna . . ." it just kept repeating and repeating in a thick, island accent. The voice sounded so strange, yet so familiar and Addy felt the overwhelming need to block it out. She placed her hands over her ears but the voice was only louder.

"Adrianna! Adrianna!"

She thought that one of these deities must be calling out to her, telling her to find her father and reclaim her freedom.

And she would be damned if she wasn't going to reach out and grab this opportunity to do just that.

A week later Danny returned to Port Royal from his latest voyage. The two met at the Bride's Head and she offered him a position as captain of _The Defiance. _

There were only two catches: he had to take her on as first mate and teach her how to captain a ship, and he had to drum up a crew. She thought she would have to do more bargaining, but immediately Danny accepted the offer and got to work putting the word out that _The Defiance_ was looking for able-bodied men.

The trade would be the transportation of goods such as sugar cane and molasses. But also on the ship's agenda was a few quick stops at some smaller islands that Addy had yet to search for her father and brother.

She also expected quite the fight when she went to tell her mother.

"I am a widow. I now have a means of income left to me by my late husband and I intend to make sure my interests are being looked out for. Therefore I will be accompanying my new crew on their maiden voyage," she cringed, waiting for the sting of either her mother's slap or sharp tongue.

But neither came. Instead, Isabella's mouth fell into a frown and all she replied was, "You better take Christopher. He hasn't been on a voyage in years and he's starting to go mad."

Addy's brow furrowed in confusion as she waited for the other shoe to fall but it never did. Christopher was named Second Mate immediately.

One month later they had secured a decent cargo, a full crew and contacts for trade. A course was set and before she knew it, Adrianna and Christopher were waving goodbye to their mother, Peter and George, who were all looking rather emotional standing on the docks.

She was back at sea and as she looked around the deck to take stock of _her_ ship, she knew there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Linalove, Kit-cat99 and Guest (so mysterious!) for their encouragement. If you have any comments, please review? I know there has been a lot of set up here but I wanted Addy to be fully realized for you all before I introduced a certain Pirate Captain into the mix. I didn't want their relationship to define her. But guess who will be making his dashing entrance next chapter? You'll just have to wait to find out!

Thanks!

Tink


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters.

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

* * *

Chapter Five

They sailed for four months before hitting a harsh storm off the coast of Grenada. Instead of fighting it, something Danny knew all too well could mean the end for _The Defiance_, he decided to make way for land and wait it out.

Damages were already extensive but nothing too serious and once they had been assessed, Addy led a small group into town to pick up supplies for the repairs. She was also in need of supplies of a more personal nature so after their list had been fulfilled, she sent the rest of the group back to the ship with the stock while she continued on her own.

She walked around the town, through a maze of shops and carts, unable to find what she needed. She was starting to feel a bit lost and had wished she'd asked at least Christopher to stay behind with her despite the delicacy of her shopping errand.

She took another turn and when she saw it was a dead end, she closed her eyes and smacked her forehead. She was definitely lost.

"Looking for something dear?" she heard and she opened her eyes.

Was that shop in front of her before?

A woman, twice Addy's age at least, stood in the door of a tiny, weather-worn shack that was painted a rather brilliant blue. It stood out like a peacock amongst the plain brown and gray huts that lined the rest of the narrow street. The small sign above the door was painted in the same blue and it read in gold, "Madame Clio's Parlor." Surely, a small brothel, Addy thought immediately.

"Pardon me, but could you point me in the direction of the docks? I think I've gotten lost." Addy replied.

"You've been lost all your life, Adrianna," the stranger replied.

Addy was shocked, "How do you know my name?"

The pretty blonde just smiled, her blue eyes were as deep as the sea, "Come inside. I'll help you find your way."

Addy took a step back, feeling wary of the situation. At the same time, the woman uncrossed her arms from in front of her and a gold medallion embossed with the shape of a trident caught the sunlight. Addy blinked rapidly. She had seen this design before. Was it in a book? Or back in Port Royal? For some reason, it felt like she had seen it before in a dream. For some reason, it was important.

As if in a trance she made her way over to the threshold and as she entered the shop familiarity washed over her. Her eyes widened when she saw all of the trinkets and baubles hanging from the rafters. There also had to be a dozen cats perched on top of tables, small shipping crates and shelves. Books lined those shelves but also covered the floor in stacks of 15 or 20 thick tomes, some as tall as her. Addy took a deep breath in and all she could smell was old paper and the intoxicating mix of salt water and rum. She turned to the corner where the kitchen was and saw several empty bottles. Well, that explained it.

This woman was nothing but a drunkard and suddenly Addy felt stupid for coming inside.

However, it was as if the woman sensed Addy's apprehension.

"I collected those from the docks. The thick brown glass is rather pretty when set in metal. And she extended her arm out to show Addy a stack of bracelets. She also showed her several necklaces, that settled around the gold trident medallion. Adrianna thought they did look rather attractive.

Without hesitating, the woman unclasped one of the necklaces from around her neck and in a flash it was around Addy's.

"A gift," the woman said quietly.

"But I cannot accept it," Addy said as she attempted to take it off, but the clasp was stuck.

As she struggled with it, she continued, "I don't even know your name."

"I am Madame Clio," the woman replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And how did you know my name?" Addy asked once again.

Madame Clio gestured to one of the small tables in the room that was covered in ashes, small animal bones and a deck of very strange, yet beautiful, cards. On the cards were symbols as well as animals, people and weapons.

"Care to know your future?" Madame Clio asked as she sat down behind the table and gestured to the seat across from her.

Addy sat down, "You didn't answer my question."

"Indulge me for a moment, then I will tell you."

"I have spent all the money that was on me on supplies for my ship," Addy replied.

"Such a special girl never has to pay!" Madame Clio's voice took on a shrill tone but then she visibly calmed, "And you are special, my dear."

Addy was now sure that this woman was mad. And she thought the best way to get out of here, and fast, was to, as Madame Clio had said, indulge her.

The woman assembled the cards and shuffled them quickly, so quickly Addy almost could not make out her hands as they worked furiously to mix the deck. When she was done she slapped them down in the middle of the table. and fanned them out across it.

"Choose three cards," she demanded.

Addy went to pick the last card to the left but as her hand made it's way over the deck, one of the cards seemed to lift off the table and stick to her hand. Madame Clio snatched the card and placed it face down in front of her. The same thing happened when Addy attempted to pick the fourth card in on the right. She tried to shake the second card off, but it wouldn't budge. Yet again Madame Clio removed it and set it down next to the first one. This time Addy just let her hand float over the deck until the card right in the middle flew up to meet her palm. She extended her hand towards the seer.

Madame Clio flipped the last selected card over.

"The Emperor," she whispered. Addy could see a rather handsome, yet fearsome, man, beautifully drawn in rich robes with a crown resting on his head.

She then flipped over the second card.

"The lovers," she said sensuously and Addy saw a couple entwined in each other's arms, their faces both a visage of pleasure.

When Madame Clio flipped over the last card, the first card Addy had picked, she smiled nervously and pushed herself away from the table. She stood and went over to a small cabinet and began furiously searching.

Addy looked across the table to see a man in a black robe on the third and final card. Below his feet were flames the color of blood.

After finding whatever it was that she was looking for, the woman stood in back of Addy and unclasped the necklace. Addy felt something cold slip down her shoulder and the chain was clasped back into place. She looked down and attached to the chain was a small vial of liquid that looked like liquid gold.

"It's just what I thought would happen," Madame Clio began to mumble.

"What does that last card mean," Addy asked impatiently, and then held out the vial, "And what is this?"

"The Devil. He who rules addiction, sexuality, materialism. You are rather fond of the pleasures of the flesh, are you not Adrianna?"

Addy blushed, she felt like she was being scolded by her mother.

When she did not answer Madame Clio, the other woman sighed, "You must keep that vial with you. It could save you in your time of need. You have Neptune's curse upon you."

"Neptune's curse? What is that? Who - who are you?" Addy stood up quickly.

Though her hair had been tangled and her clothes tattered, Madame Clio's appearance completely changed in front of Addy's eyes. She wore silks in rich blues and greens and her blonde hair became soft and almost white. The wrinkles on her face had disappeared and left behind was a beautiful woman not much older than Addy.

"I am the living embodiment of the sea nymph, Clio, sister of the goddess Calypso. She is the reason you have been cursed," the woman's voice was melodic now, unlike the raspy tone it had been before.

"I've heard of Calypso and Neptune. But why am I cursed? What is this curse?"

This should have all seemed to be too ridiculous to Addy. She should have thought her crew was playing an elaborate and cruel joke on her. But for some reason, she believed what she was being told.

"Neptune's curse – you will fall in love with a king and when you face death's door, he will have to chose whether or not to sacrifice himself to save you."

That's when she lost Addy.

"A king?" Addy laughed, "I will fall in love with a king? The only king I know of is the King of England and he's not exactly knocking down my door."

Clio just stood their, well aware of the fact that Addy was having a go at her.

"Thank you very much, Madame Clio, but I really must be going," Addy began to make her way out of the hut.

" - to find your father and brother?"

Addy blinked. She had not said anything about them.

Clio knew that she had once again hooked Addy and so she continued, "There is also a test you must endure once the time comes and if you pass, you will receive the treasure of Neptune."

"What is this test?" Addy said, turning back to look right at Clio.

"I do not know. No one does. But the task is up to you, my dear, to live up to the challenge."

"And why me? Why have I been cursed?"

Clio smiled slyly, "Oh dear girl, haven't you ever wondered why you can talk to the creatures of the sea? Why your legs suddenly become a tail when you are most in need? How that man that attacked you drowned so mysteriously and violently the night before you last saw your father?"

Addy was shaking. Through clenched teeth she asked, "And do you know where I come from?"

Clio shook her head, "That's not for me to tell. You should ask your mother."

"My mother has never left Port Royal. All she knows is how to cook, clean and act like a proper lady."

"I meant your real mother."

* * *

Addy wanted to ask what the vial was for again. She wanted to ask who her real mother was. And she wanted to find out more about this supposed curse that had been cast upon her. But she couldn't breathe.

Her lungs were burning. Her ears were ringing. Her legs and feet were killing her. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran quicker than she ever thought she could. She still didn't know how to get back to the docks but she had to get out of that hut.

Her real mother? It all made sense!

She wasn't a Taylor. It was something she had suspected all her life, but once confirmed, she never expected how it would knock the wind right out of her.

And why should she believe some mad fraud of a psychic? She had no idea but for some reason everything the woman said Adrianna knew she had heard it all before.

A whistle blew and she frantically looked around her.

"Addy! Where have ya been ya daft girl?"

Red, the ship's cook, was waving to her from the deck. She had found her way back.

She scrambled up the gangplank and headed straight for the main mast where Danny was re-roping some of the sails.

"We are going back to Port Royal," she commanded. And before he could say anything else, she locked herself away in her first mate's cabin.

* * *

Though they did finish their route before actually heading back to Port Royal, the stops were made much more hastily than before and the men were afforded very little time ashore. Even Addy seemed to forget her real mission: to look for her missing family.

They had been scheduled to be at sea for another two months. They docked in Port Royal one week early.

Addy had not written to her mother to let her know when she would be coming in so the moment the gang plank was lowered and she was assured that Danny and Christopher had everything in hand, she marched to her mother's house.

Even though she had had almost two months to calm down, Addy still felt as angry and confused as the moment Clio had mentioned her "real mother." She slammed the front door shut to make her presence known. A few of the servants gathered to see what all the noise was about but Addy stiffly dismissed them.

"I know you're here!" she called out.

"Addy! What in the world has gotten into you," Isabella snapped as she made her way into the front hall. She had obviously been crying as her eyes were still red and her face, splotchy.

Seeing that only made Addy more angry, "Who is my real mother? Who are my real parents?"

"Addy what nonsense are you going on about?" Isabella said but panic was clearly in her eyes.

"'But she isn't _ours, _is she?'" Addy spat, "Sound familiar?"

Isabella took a deep breath but remained silent.

Addy felt the tears she had been holding back start to trail down her cheeks, "Who am I?"

Isabella looked like she was in pain.

"Come with me," she said. Addy wanted to refuse but didn't have it in her to do so.

The two made their way into her parents bed chamber. Isabella walked over to her dressing table and pressed up under the middle draw. A hidden compartment popped out from underneath the desk and she started pulling out letters, all addressed to her in Captain Taylor's handwriting. Love letters, Addy assumed.

Finally she pulled out a small velvet pouch. She replaced the letters from where they had been stored and the compartment was put back into place.

Isabella turned to Addy, "Hold out your hand."

She opened the pouch and turned it over, dumping it's contents into Addy's palm.

A pendant, identical to the one she had seen on Madame Clio, shined in the light.

"That was around your neck when your father brought you home."

Isabella sat down at her dressing table and Addy sat across from her on the bed.

"I was convinced you were the result of an affair. After all, he had been away for almost a year. The life of a sailor is lonely. But he insisted that he did not know who the father was. He said that one minute they were sailing on calm seas and suddenly they heard the cry of a woman. She was just floating, too far from any kind of land for it to be possible. But William was . . . is . . . a good man, an upstanding man. And he was not about to let a women drown, especially when he saw her belly swollen with child.

"He said they brought her aboard and two nights later, in the middle of a raging storm, she gave birth to a baby girl . . . you. He said nothing made sense after that. She had dark skin and eyes. Yet your skin was as white as lightning and your hair matched. And then as soon as you were cradled in his arms, the woman just disappeared, right in front of his face."

Her mother laughed incredulously, "I mean, how could I believe such a story? A woman appears in the middle of the ocean, gives birth to a baby that looks nothing like her and then vanishes? We didn't speak for weeks after he returned home."

"But you figured out he wasn't lying," Addy interrupted, "didn't you?"

"It was when James dropped you, at the docks. You should have drowned and yet, the sea saved you, lifted you up and placed you back in my arms. That's when I knew you were not his," she paused, contemplating her next words, "and that you were not human."

Addy's mind raced. She looked down at the pendant. A trident - how had she not seen it before? The symbol of Neptune. Neptune's curse!

"That was your mother's. She gave it to you before she vanished. I think it's time you have it back."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Isabella spoke again, "Addy, I may not have given birth to you, but know that everything I have done, I have done it for you. To me, you are my daughter. And I love you just as much as I love Christopher, James, Peter and George. But, I will understand if you need some time to digest all of this."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Addy asked, her tone accusatory, "You knew I was different. You knew I wasn't normal and you didn't think I had a right to know that their was a reason for it? Instead you let me walk around, thinking I was some sort of freak."

"We were trying to protect you. Your birth mother spoke of some sort of trouble, a curse or some nonsense before she disappeared. We didn't want to lose you to whatever danger she was going on about," her mother was crying, pleading with her to understand.

But Addy was done understanding. She was done feeling ashamed of her unique gifts. She was done feeling guilty about her father. He wasn't even her father at all! And now Isabella was confirming Clio's mysterious tale. She was cursed.

This was all too much for Addy to process. Her head felt like it would explode from all of the emotions and questions that were swimming in her brain. Her mother's sobs chased her as she ran from the house.

* * *

She found herself down at the Bride's Head Tavern, nestling a tankard of rum in one hand and her head in another.

She looked once again at the medallion that her mother, well, her adoptive mother, had given her and she placed it around her neck, tucking it deep into her shirt along with the necklace Madame Clio had given her.

"It might be a good idea to take it easy, Addy," she heard a familiar voice chastise. She looked up to see Lizzie, standing by the bar.

"Where in the hell have you been?"

That was all Addy could think to say.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "That is a story that would take all day."

Addy looked around her, "Well, I think you can see I have the time."

* * *

"This is a joke, right? This is all a joke," Addy was drunker than she'd ever been but she wasn't a fool.

"I know how crazy it all sounds," Elizabeth shook her head.

"Crazy? You tell me you saved Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones locker, became Pirate King -

"Well actually, once I came back here I passed my crown, so to say, to Jack," Lizzie interrupted.

"- Released Calypso and survived a Maelstrom and now your husband has taken over for Davy Jones and can only step on land once every ten years. Did I miss anything?"

Lizzie shrugged, "Well, I'm pregnant."

"Barkeep!" Addy called out, "More rum!"

* * *

After the two women parted ways, with Addy shaking off a very concerned Elizabeth's offer to walk her back home, Addy found herself down at the docks. She was so inebriated, she could barely see or walk straight, but at least it numbed some of the pain.

So Lizzie was married and pregnant; she was as happy as she could be with a husband that could only see her once every decade. After Addy's experience with men, that deal didn't so sound terrible. But as soon as she thought it, she realized she was only lying to herself. She had enjoyed sex, that deep physical connection. She had not necessarily enjoyed her short marriage. But she could see how loving your partner could enhance the pleasure of fornication.

Maybe it was time to settle down again. She had seen more than most women twice her age had seen, been more places than most sailors. Maybe she should give herself a rest. But a small part of her realized this was just fear talking: fear of finding out who and what she really was now that she knew she was not a Taylor.

"Time to go home," she said aloud, though she knew no one was listening.

It was a hot night and her hair was sticking to her neck. She gathered it into a horsetail and stuffed it under her hat.

She turned around, her body swaying dangerously, and started walking back in the direction of her childhood home. The last thing she remembered was pulling a rather rough sheet over her head to block out the cries of the seagulls.

* * *

Addy was expecting to be woken by the sunlight streaming in her bedroom window. Or by her mother nagging her about where she had been last night. She did not expect a bucket of cold water dumped on her head.

"What's this?" a gravely voice shouted.

Slowly her eyes focused and she saw she was surrounded by eight or nine large men, hiding the blue sky in back of them.

"A stowaway!" Another voice taunted.

She felt the familiar rocking sensation beneath her and smelled the salt in the air.

_Oh shit, shit, shit, _she thought, _I didn't go home last night. I fell asleep on the docks!_

Specifically, Addy had fallen asleep on the deck of _The Demon's Deal. _And they were well out to sea.

"Let's drop him in the drink!"

Were they talking about her?

She looked down at herself, she was still dressed in her breeches and coat from when she'd made port yesterday. And her hair was still sitting under her hat. They thought she was a man?

"He's just a boy, Paddy," she heard a more compassionate man protest.

Alright, so they thought she was a boy. Probably a safer situation for her to be in right now.

"Make way, gents!"

A man Addy could only assume was the captain from the way the crowd parted for him came forwards.

He leaned down and with his one good eye, the other was milky white, he looked her up and down. Addy tried not to wrap her arms around her chest. She had never been blessed in that department and she kept them wrapped up most of the time anyway but she knew any sort of obvious move might give her away.

"What are you doing on my ship, _boy_?" The way the captain stressed the last word, Addy felt he had figured her out for sure.

"I'm sorry sir," she said in a low tone of voice, "had myself a few too many drinks last night and wandered onto the wrong ship."

Her nose wrinkled as his face came closer to hers. She could see, not to mention smell, the teeth rotting in his mouth.

"Is that so?" the captain said as he stepped back. Addy let go of a breath she had not known she was holding.

"Yes sir, Captain."

"Tell me why I shouldn't just toss you over the starboard side like my first mate suggested?"

They all laughed at that.

Addy's mind had cleared, and she reached into her back pocket where she pulled out a bag of coins. It was all she had but she knew that it was needed.

"How far will this get me?" she asked.

The captain grabbed it from Addy's hand and counted them out.

He smiled, "Next stop's Tortuga. You'll make your port there if you know what's good for ya."

He motioned to one of the younger members of the crew who brought over a bucket and hand brush.

"Now, get to swabbin' the decks. That is, if ye want any table scraps," and his cruel laugh echoed against the sails as he walked back to his cabin.

_Tortuga can't come soon enough_, she thought.

* * *

_Almost two weeks later . . ._

She almost cried when the ship steered into port. Her knees and knuckles were bloody and bruised from swabbing the decks every day, sun up to sun down. And she felt weak with hunger. The moment they docked, she left the ship without a word and with only the clothes on her back.

She knew the first thing she needed was food and then a bath; a hot steaming bath. Then a comfy bed would really make her day. And finally, she really needed to find a way back to Port Royal. But with no money, none of that seemed possible. She trudged around Tortuga for hours, her energy drained but still alert. She was well aware that this was a pirate port.

And why shouldn't she act like one while she was here? She needed money, time to put her sleight of hand skills to good use. It was well after dark when she spotted a busy tavern, right on the main road. She slipped in the door and made her way over to an empty corner where she surveyed the room.

To her advantage, everyone was drunk. Ladies of the night were laid out on the laps of men who were laughing and carousing. Some of them had even passed out without anyone taking notice. Well, except for the other pickpockets. They went for the easy targets. But Addy knew those were usually the men that had nothing to lose. It was the ones that kept a bit of their guard up that had the deep pockets.

A shiny ring caught her eye at the bar. A man with long dark dreadlocks and a tri-corner hat sat with his body turned away from the door. A rather well endowed woman stood in between his open legs and Addy could see she was rubbing that sweet spot in his trousers. He would take turns sipping from a large mug and burying his whole face between her large breasts. She walked the length of the room to see his left pocket, the pocket closest to the bar, was weighted down. That was her target.

When she saw how enthralled the pirate was with his present company, Addy thought to herself, _this is going to be easy_.

She pulled her hat down and swiftly made her way over to the busy bar. She nestled herself in between the man's back and another pirate who had fallen asleep in his tankard. She pretended to be looking at the liquor behind the bar, making up her mind, when her hand snaked it's way into the man's pocket. She felt the heavy purse and ever-so-slowly pulled it out of the pocket. Just as she turned to make her escape, she felt a calloused hand clap down on the one that was holding the purse.

She looked up to see her target, his eyes narrowed and a rather crazed smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, whot do we hav'ere?" he said in a deep, smooth voice.

His grip was tight and Addy felt her arm grow numb. She tried to pull away but he would not let go. She looked down at her hand and spotted a sparrow on the man's forearm.

Her eyes widened, "Jack Sparrow?"

The man seemed pleased that she had recognized his symbol, "Captain Jack Sparrow. And if you know my name, you know that no one steals the purse off of Captain Jack Sparrow."

He then twisted her arm so that her back was to him and he wrenched it painfully upwards. Addy could feel her mind failing her. She was exhausted, had been worked to the bone and was famished. Her head was swimming, her legs began to sway.

As she fell, she felt the medallion, the only clue to her past, slip out from its hiding spot. Jack's eye caught it and immediately he knew he had seen that symbol somewhere before. Though he had originally intended to let her crash to the ground, the little thief, he reached out to catch her.

The last thing she saw was Jack Sparrow holding up the medallion and the necklace Madame Clio had given to her, before everything around her faded to black.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Linalove, Kit-cat99 for their encouragement. This probably could have been divided into two chapters but I promised you Jack in the next chapter and I delivered! Plenty more Jack in the next chapter and from now on. If you have any comments, please review?

Thanks!

Tink


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters.

A/N II: A big thanks to Linalove not only for her review but for also helping me edit this chapter. Couldn't have done it with her!

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Six

Addy awoke to find herself in a dark room, only a candle or two provided enough light for her to make out her surroundings: a glass of water and a hunk of bread were sitting on a small table, the window where she could see it was well past night fall by the height of the full moon, and in the corner she spotted a figure in a tricorner hat. And under that hat she saw eyes as dark as the night sky. They looked ready to pounce. She sat up slowly, to show him that she was not frightened of her current predicament, and grabbed the bread from the table.

"Do you usually provide room and board for those who pick your pocket? It's very kind of you. " She said darkly.

"Well lad, I think you're only called a pickpocket if you succeed."

He pulled the purse she had attempted to pilfer out from his coat and threw it up in the air thrice. She could hear the coins jangle as they moved.

She took a bite of the bread to keep herself from laughing at his sarcasm and the fact that he believed she was a boy. She thought him to be smarter than that. Though it had been dark in the tavern.

"I rented this room for the evening to entertain a little blonde thing that's waiting for me downstairs. But not before I deal with you," he sat down heavily in the chair next to the bed she had been lying on.

"So you're the famous Captain Jack Sparrow that I've heard so much about. The man who lands himself in Davy Jones locker and in his spare time, shags anything with two legs."

"Well, I prefer those legs to be of the feminine persuasion, but I've been known to dabble. And yes, I may have spent some time on Davy Jones bad side but I'm also the only man to escape the locker. Tell me, which lass has been bragging about my amazing achievements?"

_I didn't mean any of that as a compliment and he just spun that around real quick, _she thought, somewhat impressed.

"Elizabeth Swann . . . or Turner, I guess would be the correct surname these days," Addy replied and she saw the smirk fall from the captain's face.

"All lies," he said quickly.

"Pardon?"

"Except for my unmatched skills in bed and my amazing ability to get out of any situation, she told you all lies. She is just in love with me and can't get over the fact that I would never hurt dear William's feelings and therefore, I had to leave her alone," he shrugged his shoulders.

Addy blinked, "She never told me you were good in bed."

He burst out laughing, leaning forwards and back and slapping his knees.

"You're a funny one lad," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

She just sat there until he recovered from his outburst.

"So, what should I do with you?" he asked seriously.

"For what?"

"For picking my pocket," he replied.

"Well, you yourself said I didn't succeed. You have your purse safely in your pocket. No harm, no foul."

"Answer me this then: Why are you wearing Neptune's symbol around your neck and carrying one of Madame Clio's potions, hmmmm?"

Her hand flew to her neck and she found both chains were gone. She looked back up to see him dangling them in his left hand. She reached out for them but he pulled back, effectively letting her fall right into his lap. As she scrambled to stand up, he took a good look at her face.

"You must be a real young'in," he started, "you don't even have any peach fuzz on your mug."

She walked over to the door.

"Give me back my things, sir," she stretched out her hand.

"No. I think I'll hold onto them until you tell me why you have them."

"I don't see how it is of any interest to you," she said simply.

"It's of great interest to me, lad. You see, I happen to know that very few of these medallions exist. And they have a very special purpose, special indeed," he eyed her up and down once again.

"It's just a trinket, Captain," she tried to downplay, though part of her was dying to find out what he knew about it.

"Did you steal it off another man? Is that how you came by it?"

"How dare you!" she said and she scolded herself for letting her voice climb higher.

"You're in a pirate port, you're in a pirate's tavern and you just tried to steal from a pirate. Why should I believe anything else?" He pointed out.

She realized she needed to give him some form of the truth so he would give it back to her.

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me to keep me safe during my travels."

"And where'd she come by it then? Naw, lad. No mortal comes by one of these honestly. I bet you stole it from Madame Clio."

"I thought you said no human has one."

"I think you know well that Madame Clio isn't human."

She stayed silent.

"Is she your mum then?" he asked.

"No," she huffed, "I actually don't know who my mother is. I just know she left this for me when she disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Took off? Ran away? Shall I go on, Captain?"

"I know what it means," he barked.

"Then you should know it's not something to ask questions about," she scolded.

He held his hands up in surrender.

"And what about this?" he dangled the vial in front of her.

"Madame Clio gave it to me," suddenly her mind started turning and she figured out how she was going to get out of this situation with her life and possibly get back to her first love, the sea, "Said that I'd need it if I decided to go looking for this treasure that I'm destined to find."

She could see even in the dark that the Captain's interest was peaked.

"And what treasure is this?" he asked nonchalantly.

She looked to her fingernails and began to pick at them, "The Treasure of Neptune."

She paused to let that sink in.

"I'm sure it's just nonsense." she sighed.

"And where is this treasure supposed to be?"

She smiled, he was hooked.

"I don't know. She said that I was the only one it was intended for -" so maybe she was over exaggerating her importance and leaving out the part that she was cursed, so what? - "and I'd be the only one to find it."

Jack's head was swimming with possibilities. He'd heard rumours that Neptune had buried a treasure somewhere in the sea. But any sailor who had gone searching for it had either been killed during the hunt or had lost his mind. He knew Madame Clio was a sea nymph, so if she named this boy as the one to find it, he was a very valuable person to know.

"What's your name, lad?"

"Addison," it rolled off her tongue.

"Mind if I call you Addy?" he asked.

She smirked, "I'd rather not."

"Addy, my boy, I believe I have a deal for you. We go after that treasure and we split it, 80/20. What say you to that?" he smiled widely.

"How about 50/50 and you do me a favor?"

His smile faltered.

"What's that?"

"I will help you find the treasure as long as I get half and you will help me find two people I've been looking for for a decade now."

"A decade? What did they do? Steal your rattle from the cradle?"

She ignored his attempt at humor, "Do we have a deal?"

His hand went to his chin as he mulled it over. Neptune's treasure was supposed to put all other booty to shame. And their were those rumours that it could result in eternal life for the finder.

"60/40."

"If that's the case you also would owe me a ride home, to Port Royal, after we've found it."

"Ahhhh, they don't really like me there," he complained.

"Final offer," she said as she crossed her hands over her chest, "60/40, you help me find who I'm looking for and I get a ride home. And I get back what's mine."

She motioned to the two pendants that had been sitting, forgotten, on the table along with the water.

"Deal?"

She extended her hand and after a moment he grabbed it and they shook on it.

"We have an accord. We cast off tomorrow morning. Make sure to get acquainted with Gibbs. He's the gent downstairs at the bar that won't shut his trap."

He leaned over and grabbed the two chains and placed them around her neck. She was surprised at how hard it was to breathe with him in such close proximity.

"Now, get out of my room so I can enjoy the rest of my night."

She was more than happy to oblige.

As she took her leave, he yelled out, "And send up Giselle!"

She walked down to the bar slowly and took out Jack's purse which she had once again pilfered. She pulled out a few silver coins, more than enough for a night's pleasure and handed them to Giselle who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Make sure he gets everything he wants," she said in as deep a voice she could muster.

Giselle looked at what Addy had given her and winked. Then the woman climbed the staircase and entered the first room on the right.

Almost immediately Addy could hear moans coming from behind the door. And after spending enough time on a ship with men who loved to patronize whorehouses, and from also faking a few orgasms herself, she knew that Giselle's moans were completely real.

"Lizzie underestimated him," Addy said to herself, "The man's good."

She pulled up a stool at the bar and proceeded to order a large bowl of stew and a tankard of rum, thanks to her new captain's purse of course.

* * *

Isabella Taylor's arms were crossed in front of her. She was doing her best to control herself but her body continued to shake.

"She ran out of here," she sobbed, "didn't even close the door behind her. I have no idea where she went!"

It was now two weeks since Addy had gone missing and no one knew anything about what had happened to her. Danny had already interrogated their crew, the barkeep from the Bride's Head, Elizabeth, Addy's brothers and anyone else that might have seen her on that day they had returned to Port Royal. But now he found himself back at the Taylor house, trying to find out what the two women had fought about hoping that it might give him a clue to where the daft girl had gone. Her mother would not tell him.

"It's none of your business," Isabella would say over and over while Danny would shout back at her that it was his business when he was attempting to find her daughter.

Finally he picked up his hat and left the house without even bowing to her.

All he had to go on was what Elizabeth had told him. Addy was drunk and emotional when the two friends parted that night. And Danny knew that was never a good combination, especially when it came to Addy.

As he walked the winding path away from the house, a thought came to him - the longshoremen that were on duty the night she disappeared. After all, Addy spent much of her time at the docks. Maybe someone had seen her there.

He swiftly made his way down the hill and started asking around. But it was only midday so he knew whomever had seen her wouldn't start work until sundown or even later. So he waited.

Finally, well after sundown the changing of the guard, so to say, began. He had a whole new batch of people to interrogate. One by one, he asked if they had seen her on the docks that night but none remembered seeing a woman.

"Course, there was that boy that wandered aboard _The Demon's Deal_. Drunk as a fish, he was, but he looked ta'know what he was doing. I hope he did because Captain Blythe is not a man to suffer fools.

"This boy, what did he look like? Blonde hair? About yea high?" Danny said motioning with his hands.

"Aye, I'd say so," another man spoke.

Danny obviously couldn't know for certain, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the boy they were talking about was Addy. The last thing he'd seen her in were her breeches. She must not have changed.

"Do you happen to know where _The Demon's Deal_ was heading?" Danny asked.

One of the men took out the ledger and scanned it until he found the ship he was looking for.

"Says nothin'ere. But you know that means Tortuga. Captain Blythe and his crew are known to dabble in a bit'a piracy and since Tortuga is a pirate port, you're not supposed to claim it in the ledger. 'Though, it woulda been smart for 'im to put down sometin' else."

Danny felt his heart leap, "Thanks gents!"

The next morning he had rounded up a small crew, Christopher included. Just as they were about to set sail, he heard a voice call out.

"Wait!"

He looked to see Elizabeth dressed in her breeches, running up the path to the port. A small rucksack flew onto the deck of _The Defiance_ and they set back out the gangplank for her to come aboard.

"Lizzie, what the hell are you doing here?" Danny took her aside, "I can't have a pregnant woman onboard."

"I'm not due for months. I'll be fine," she said pulling her hat down tightly, "But it's my fault Addy's out there. I should have walked her home that night. It's my job to see her safely back to Port Royal."

Danny and Elizabeth knew each other mainly through Addy, so you wouldn't exactly call them friends. But Danny was well aware of Elizabeth's stubborn nature and so, realizing they were wasting time and daylight, he nodded to his crew to set sail.

"I guess you could take Addy's first mate's cabin since I haven't named anyone else to the task. But stay outta the way. You hear me?" he pointed at her.

"Aye, Captain," she smiled and with her sack in hand, she disappeared into her new cabin.

* * *

Jack was standing outside the room Addy had rented, with his coin, when she opened the door the next morning.

"Give it back," Jack greeted her.

She finished lacing her breeches and then gave him a wry smile as she pulled his purse out of her pocket and dangled it in front of him.

"You mean this?" she replied in the deepest voice possible. She knew she still sounded like a boy, but it was better than sounding like a woman. She knew the prejudice pirates held towards women sailors and wanted none of that.

He reached forward and snatched it from her hands, "I can see you enjoyed yourself last night, with me funding your exploits."

He spotted a foot at the end of the bed in the room she had just come from. He wanted to ask which whore this boy had patronized, mostly because she had some seriously large feet, they looked almost manly. But when Addy noticed where Jack was looking, she quickly shut the door behind her.

"Well a sailors life is always a day or two on land, weeks and months at sea, Captain. You have to enjoy the local culture while you can," she said.

"Too true, lad, too true," he said softly, his mind was busy working.

"Say, how old are you boy?" he asked.

It was a question she had no clue how to answer. After all, she was now getting on 21 years old. But she was supposed to be a young man, not even ripe enough to grow facial hair. And if she remembered correctly, Will had started growing his out when he was 15. She probably couldn't pass for under that.

"I don't know, Captain. I told you last night I never knew my mother. And the people who took me in never said anything about it," she replied as she hurried down the stairs.

He followed right along behind her, noticing a strange sway in her hips as she walked.

"You're a little young to be employing whores, aren't you son?" he smiled as she turned around to meet his challenge.

That was another tough question. Especially since Addy had definitely not engaged any woman's services last night. After she had spoken with Gibbs and found out the details of her position on _The Black Pearl_, her new first mate had found himself a rather portly woman that had been aiming for his attentions. Being somewhat of a penny pincher, instead of renting a room for the night, Gibbs and his new lady friend had gone out back to the pig pens to do whatever it was he wanted to do. Right away a rather attractive sailor had sidled up to Addy's side.

"So, how about I buy you a drink, miss?" he had asked her.

At first Addy had protested, but when she saw the man was not fooled by her appearance she gave in to his offer. After all, the well-raised young woman inside of her realized she should not spend all of her new Captain's money on liquor for one night. And she figured since he was the only one in this tavern smart enough to see she was a woman, he was worth her time. But one drink turned into two and that turned into four and before she knew it, the two of them were stumbling up the tavern stairs and had barely closed the door before ripping each other's clothes off.

So to dodge the age question, which was what he was undoubtedly trying to get out of her, she replied, "Employ? You mean you have to pay them? Huh."

Inside she was dancing as she watched the smirk fall from his face once again.

"Well, let's get a move on," he shooed her, "we're already late and I'm sure Gibbs will be thinking about taking off without us."

She followed close behind him as he led the way through the busy streets of Tortuga. She thought she would like it more in the daylight but she had to say, the filthy town looked better in the dark. Drunks were passed out on every corner that wasn't occupied by a whore, selling herself for a few coins. The air reeked of gunpowder, cheap perfume and sweat - not a great combination. But Addy was somewhat used to the stench of sailors and these men were just that, sailors who decided to go a more dishonest route.

"And what are my duties to be, Captain?" Addy asked and almost ran into the back of him as he came to a sudden stop. He turned around and once again sized her up and down.

"For a bastard who doesn't know his parents and has spent his time on ships, you sound an awful lot like a gent," Jack said as his eyes narrowed.

"The people who raised me taught me to speak properly. I figure it isn't a bad trait to have. Especially when you're trying to pass as society just to get the goods," she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

Jack clapped a hand on Addy's shoulder, almost knocking her over.

"Now I know why I haven't killed you yet!" he laughed and Addy tensed, "It's because you remind me of me'self."

He led her up the gangplank and when she stepped on deck she audibly gasped at the beauty of the ship.

Jack saw her reaction and felt his chest swell with pride, "My life and only love, _The Black Pearl_."

"She's magnificent," Addy said honestly.

"Then I hope you'll take your new duties seriously," he started and then motioned for the rest of the crew to gather round.

"Hey, lad!" Gibbs called out when he spotted Addy, "I never got the chance to thank you for all the rum last night. Very generous of you."

Jack just stared down at her from the corner of his eye and Addy looked away quickly.

"Mates, this here's Addison, uh, you have a last name there, boy?"

"Taylor."

"Addison Taylor and he'll be joining our crew as my cabin boy. Make him feel at home," Jack finished as he pushed Addy's hat down too far on her head.

Addy tipped her hat back up, laughing until she spotted a pair of familiar eyes coming up the gangplank.

Staring right at her was her conquest from the night before. And he did not look pleased.

* * *

A/N: Once again, big thanks to Linalove for helping me edit this chapter. Thanks also to Kit-cat99 and Neko-fire demon tempest for their encouragement. If you have any comments, please review?

Thanks!

Tink


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters.

A/N II: A big thanks toLinalove not only for her review but for also helping me edit this chapter. Couldn't have done it with her!

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Seven

_Fuck. _

She all but launched herself towards Mick, the man she had spent last night with but had never planned on seeing again.

"So," the look on his face was so smug, "Last night's shag is our new cabin . . . _boy _was it? Tsk, tsk, tsk. What do you think our dear captain will think when he finds out you're a woman?"

"You can't tell him."

"Why not?"

She had to think quickly and though she hated to resort to blackmail, she realized this was one of those times she needed to toss her moral code overboard.

"I'll tell him about that very revealing dream you had about him last night."

"What dream?" he scoffed.

"You talk in your sleep. No wonder why you're so intuitive with the female mind. You'd have rather had him underneath you last night."

He looked like he was standing in front of a firing squad.

"What did I say in my sleep?" he whispered.

Addy knew she was safe now, but just for good measure she decided to let him know exactly what she had heard.

"Captain, oh Captain Sparrow," she moaned.

She didn't think Mick's eyes could get any wider but they did and she found out why when she heard from behind her -

"Well lad, if you were in need of my company, you need only ask."

She spun around to see the man in question smiling a rather toothy grin.

"Captain," she yelped and attempted to lower her voice, "I was just telling Mick here what I heard from behind your door last night. You must have really given it to Giselle last night, sir."

And she punched his arm, laughing nervously the entire time.

Jack just looked at her confused.

"I don't need other people bragging about my skills with the fairer sex. I think everyone knows about my prowess by now," his chest puffed up.

Addy only rolled her eyes and luckily, he missed it.

"Addison, my boy, the cabin needs tidying. We are casting off in a few hours, time to get to work."

"Yes, sir," she replied.

As she walked away, she turned back around and with her index and middle finger she pointed at her own eyes and then at Mick who now knew not to give her secret away. Jack looked like he was about to say something to Mick but the other man quickly excused himself and scurried away.

_Smart man, _Addy thought.

* * *

It had been a full hour and Addy was convinced that the cabin looked worse than when she started. And that was saying something. Clothes and empty rum bottles littered the floor. Maps covered every flat surface in the cabin, save for the bed which was an entirely different disaster of its own. Obviously the sheets had never been washed so she had gathered those along with the clothes on the floor into one pile to do laundry.

Funny thing was, she was now assigned to doing more typically feminine duties while pretending to be a man than when she lived on a ship openly as a woman. And cleaning, laundry and all-around organizing had never been Addy's strongest suits.

Just as she started to get down on herself, the cabin door opened.

"Addy, my boy, sit with me for a moment," Jack said as he lowered himself into his desk chair.

Addy took the seat across from him.

"Captain?"

"So, in order to fulfill our agreement, I'm going to need a little more information before I can decide on a heading," he answered her.

"What kind of information?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, it would be helpful to know who exactly we are looking for," he said slowly, as if talking to a small child.

Addy did not appreciate his sarcasm and decided that the best way to go about this was to give simple answers that included only the necessary information.

"My father, Captain William Taylor and my eldest brother, James Taylor."

"I thought you didn't know your family?"

"The people that took me in assumed the role of my family. It seems only natural to call them that. My understanding is that their ship was raided by pirates and both were taken captive on this very ship, ten years ago. But they were traded to another ship a few months later."

"I wasn't Captain of _The Pearl _then," he face looked pained, "It was -"

"Barbossa, I know," she interrupted him.

"What else do you know?" he asked as he crossed his heels up on the top of the desk and all the maps he had strewn across it.

"You were the victim of mutiny, placed on a deserted island where you claim you escaped on the backs of sea turtles when really you bartered your way off with the rum runners that used it as a cache. Funny thing is that you were marooned on the island again, with Elizabeth, and the only reason you got off of it again is because she burned all the rum and the Royal Navy spotted the smoke. You helped turn Barbossa's crew back into humans after they had been living as undead pirates for years. You also killed Barbossa but Tia Dalma brought him back to life after you were lost to the locker because you didn't make good on your promise to Davy Jones who raised a ship from the depths for you -"

"And did Elizabeth tell you how I was, as you say, 'lost to the locker?'" Jack asked in a sharp tone.

"No," Addy paused, "care to share?"

Jack looked like he was about to say something but instead he dropped his feet to the floor and stood up with a flourish.

"I think that is a question you should ask her, next time you see her," he started to pace, "continue."

"Elizabeth and Will rescued you from the locker along with Barbossa and Tia Dalma. Then all of you, including the rest of the pirate lords, joined together to destroy Cutler Beckett and the rest of the East India Trading Company," Addy took a deep breath, "Oh, and Elizabeth was made Pirate King."

"A title that I helped secure for her and she did the first noble thing in giving it back to me so now I'm the Pirate King," he said with a smile.

Addy crossed her hands in front of her chest, "So does this title come with any sort of privileges?"

"Lad," he walked back over to the desk and placed both hands upon it, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I already have all the privileges that I need."

"So the title just makes you a figurehead?" she asked.

He waved her off, "We're pirates, we just do what we want to do anyways so privileges are not given to us, we take what we want and give nothin' back."

She sat their, somewhat unimpressed with what he was saying, and when he grew impatient with the silence he spoke, "So now that I know you are fully aware of who _I _am, I would like to know who _you_ are."

She exhaled in frustration, "I'm Addison Taylor. I come from Port Royal. I was taken in by the Taylors when my own mother abandoned me at sea."

"At sea?"

"I was born at sea. And she left me on Captain Taylor's ship," she replied knowing that that was as much of the truth about that situation as anyone would believe.

She continued, "My father and brother disappeared over a decade ago. And I've been looking for them for as long as I can remember."

Jack seemed to let all that roll around in his head before he asked her his next question, "How about we take a look at my compass, eh?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion, "how will that help?"

"Just, trust me. Think of what you want most . . ."

" - To find my father and brother," she interrupted.

"Well, before we find them we need to find the treasure so, concentrate," he said handing it to her.

She took it and looked down at the dial which continued to spin madly.

Jack walked around the desk to look over her shoulder, but he frowned when he saw it refused to settle on a direction.

"I don't think it works," she peered up at him.

He took a good look at her face before he grabbed the compass from her and walked away.

"I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way," he said mostly to himself, "Where do you think we should start?"

Addy smiled, "Madame Clio must know something about it."

"Then we will go to Madame Clio's and then we will find the treasure!" he said pointing his finger up towards the ceiling of the cabin.

"And then my family," she paused to cock her head to the side, "right?"

"Of course!" he said loudly.

"You won't forget them once we've found this treasure, will you Captain Sparrow?" she asked suspiciously.

"'Course not, lad. Cross my weasley black heart. Now, all you have to say is 'thank you' and get back to work," he replied cheekily.

"Well that is something I wanted to discuss with you, Captain, what are my duties to be?"

"Well, what you've started doing: cleaning, organizing, laundry. You'll bring me my meals in here and run any errands I need."

"Will I be able to do some work outdoors?"

"What do you mean, son?" he laughed.

"Take on the watch? Man the helm?" she said seriously.

"The helm is only manned by the captain and his first mate -"

"I've been a first mate -" she said but quickly shut up when she realized it.

He just kept laughing, "I'm sure you have on some dinghy with your mates, but this is a real ship. We don't allow amateurs to steer our course."

Her cheeks grew red with anger. She was anything but an amateur when it came to sailing. But she knew the part she must play so she held her tongue.

"If you really want to get out there you can help swab the deck once and a while, eh?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Good lad," he replied, "I'm going to inform Mr. Gibbs of our heading. I expect this cabin to be clean by the time I end my watch tonight. understand?"

She nodded once and he returned it before he headed out on deck.

Addy looked around the cabin, her frustration growing inside of her. She had hoped that in getting back out to sea she would be enjoying the salt air and sunshine, not spending her days mopping up after a bunch of men. But if that was the price she'd have to pay to find her father and brother, it was worth it.

* * *

It was several hours later when Jack returned to his cabin, or what he thought was his cabin.

The chaotic mess was gone and in its place was organized and, dare he say, pleasant living quarters. The dirty clothes had disappeared, being laundered he assumed, as well as the empty rum bottles. The maps were piled neatly on his desk and he had clean sheets on his bed.

All in all, he was pleased with what he saw.

Just then Addy came back in, some wet shirts and breeches in her arms.

"Captain, I was just about to hang these up to dry when I realized . . ." she trailed off.

"That you were too short to reach the lines?" he said and laughed when he saw her turn pink with embarrassment.

"It's alright, lad," he started, "I'll get someone to help you out with that from now on. That is until your spurt."

"My what?" she said somewhat offended and confused.

"Your growth spurt. You're due one I'd imagine. I've known very few men your height in my life. You're legs will grow soon enough, as well as your chin hair."

_I am highly doubtful of that_, she thought.

"Sir, I've done what you've asked. I was wondering where my sleeping quarters will be?" she asked.

"You'll have the room right off of this one," he pointed to the doorway in the corner.

"But, their is no door," her brows furrowed.

"Well I'm sorry this isn't the palace you're used to but I assure you you'll be more comfortable there than sleeping down in the hold with the others. Besides, I got nothing to hide. Do you?"

_You have no idea._

"Of course not, Sir. Thank you. May I be excused?"

"If you're not up for a spot of rum then I guess you can hit the hay. Be up at dawn to help the cook. I take my breakfast as soon as I'm up."

"Which is when, sir?" she asked him.

"Whenever I can bloody well get my ass out of bed," he replied.

She just turned and walked into her new room.

* * *

Jack was impressed to find his breakfast tray on his desk when he awoke the next morning. He looked around the cabin for Addy but he was alone. So he sat down and ate his generous meal of fruits and a large hunk of bread. He realized he'd have to discuss the limitations of portion sizes with her. After all, they had only stocked so much food and still had a three week journey to Grenada in front of them.

After he was fed, he finished dressing and made his way out on deck.

"Morning, Cap'n," Gibbs greeted him with a smile.

"Morning, Gibbs. What has you in such a fine mood this early?" he replied.

"It's a beautiful day out and it's nice to finally have someone willing to work on this ship," Gibbs laughed.

"And who is this eager member of the crew?"

"The lad, Addison," Gibbs said as he pointed to the stern where Addy was mopping up the deck.

"That's not part of his job, Gibbs."

"I know, Cap'n. But he said he had nothing to do while you were sleeping, didn't want to wake ya, and he wanted to keep busy. He was up before dawn and has already fed the livestock in the hold, finished the laundry, helped make some repairs on the hold's door and organized the rum supply."

"And you checked to make sure all of the rum is now accounted for?" Jack asked worried.

"O' course, and it's all there. Though the lad has a taste for it. He almost drank me under the table the other night!" Gibbs laughed until he spotted someone tangled up in the rigging.

"Oy! Harry, take hold of the rope you daft git!" he cried.

Addy heard the commotion from where she stood and saw the man Gibbs was yelling to. He had caught his foot coming down from re-securing one of the sails and had flipped over so that he was dangling out over the ocean. Addy could see the man was panicking so when she saw no one else attempt to climb up and help him, she put aside her bucket and mop and ran down the stairs to the main deck.

Carefully, so as not to jostle him too much she climbed up the rigging. When she reached him, she took one of his hands and twisted his arm so it could take hold of the rope. It was an awkward angle, but with help he was able to grasp it. She then climbed higher to where his foot was caught and she untangled it, making sure to hold onto him as she did so. After that he was able to right himself and climb down.

Addy followed Harry down to the deck where he thanked her for her help. She could tell he was a decent man, well for a pirate anyways, but maybe not too right in the head.

All the while Jack was watching her carefully, his eyes narrowed. For such a young fellow, his new cabin boy seemed awfully capable aboard a ship. And if he could almost drink his first mate under the table, he knew that this boy was more than what he seemed.

As Addy started walking back to the stern to resume mopping, Jack called out to her.

"Addison, I've finished with my tray," he looked at her expectantly.

"I will go clear it now," she said as she wiped her brow.

He watched her go into his cabin and close the door. A minute later she was back on deck, tray in hand, and headed into the galley. This time she came straight back to him.

"Sir shall I finish mopping the deck or do you have chores that need doing?" she asked, her eyes squinting in the bright sun as she looked up at him.

"Leave the mopping to someone else, eh? There are a few more things I need you to organize in the cabin," he said as he started to walk towards the doors.

She followed him inside though was a bit perturbed. She thought she had organized everything yesterday.

"Can you read, lad?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said, insulted by the question.

"Don't get up in arms, many men out on that deck have not been lucky enough to learn to read," he said and she immediately felt embarrassed.

"How about you map us out a route to Grenada?" he sat down at his desk and pulled out one of the many maps she had tidied.

"Isn't that the captain's job, sir?"

"I'm the captain and I'm telling you to map out a route, savvy?" he asked, his tone dark.

She nodded stiffly and took the seat across from him. He placed the map in front of her and she picked up the sextant. The two sat in silence as she worked, her eyes wide and a hand at her mouth. She was chewing on a nail when she heard him speak.

"Tsk, tsk. Didn't your mother ever teach you that that's a bad habit?"

She looked up at the sound of his voice and then down to the nail she'd been biting.

She placed her hand on her lap and then looked back up at him, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to butt into other people's affairs?"

"I've always thought that it was good to get involved in affairs. That way the woman never expects too much."

She snorted and rolled her eyes in response, "lovely."

Once again Jack's eyes narrowed in suspicion but she did not see it. She was already back to mapping out a course.

A few minutes more of silence and then she slipped the map back over his way.

"If we make way for St. Vincent, right above Grenada and then sail along its coast, we'll avoid some rough waters that I've been caught in before."

"St. Vincent, you say?" he played with his mustache.

"Yes, you see," she walked around the desk to stand right next to him and leaned over, "if we sail in a straight shot to St. Vincent," she pointed to the small island, "you'll miss some choppy waters about three miles off its coast."

"That will mean an extra day of sailing," he looked up at her.

She stood back up, she felt too close to him, "but if you sail out farther, you could sustain some heavy damage to _The Black Pearl, _just like _The Defiance _did."

"_The Defiance_, eh? That's a privateer vessel," he paused for her confirmation but when he received none he continued, "so would this be your first time on a pirating mission, lad?"

"I spent some time on _The Demon's Deal_."

His eyebrows flew up under his bandanna. The captain of _The Demon's Deal_ was not an easy man to sail under. Now he understood the boy's work ethic.

"How do you know so much about plotting a course at such a young age?"

"I told you my father was a ship's Captain and two of my brothers are sailors. It was considered part of my education," she replied.

He just hummed. For Addy the air was getting thick in the cabin. It smelled of musk and sweat and man. And even though she considered her captain to be a very self-absorbed individual, she couldn't deny that he was attractive and as he sat there, eyeing her up and down, she felt something stirring deep inside of her.

"What else do you require of me, Captain?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh," the question had thrown him off, "nothing for now, son. You can go finish your work outside."

She tried to give him a smile and then she quickly left the cabin.

Immediately she spotted Mick sitting on a barrel, eating an apple.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him as discreetly as possible towards the entrance to the lower deck.

"What in the world?" he cried but continued to allow her to pull him along.

Once they were down in the hold and she was convinced no one else was around, her hands went to his breeches and began to undo the ties.

"Whatta you doin'?" he slapped her hands away.

"Look, I know you'd probably prefer it if I had facial hair and a knob but you were able to get it up for me a few nights ago, I think you can do it again."

With a shrug of his shoulders he let her return to what she had been doing.

* * *

A/N: Once again, big thanks to Linalove for helping me edit this chapter. Thanks also to Kit-cat99, Guest, Sabina-Sofia, Brii and Cloudcity'sBookworm for their encouragement. If you have any comments, please review?

Thanks!

Tink


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters.

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Eight

After almost getting caught with her trousers down in the hold, Addy decided it would be best not to fornicate with her fellow crewmates. She and Mick had just barely finished and redressed when a man with a wooden eye, Ragetti, came down to grab a bottle of rum. Something he shouldn't have been doing, mind you, but neither should they have been enjoying carnal pleasures while on duty; especially since everyone believed her to be a man except Mick. And the lack of release was torture for her.

She'd gone much longer without sex before. But because of her duties she was constantly in the presence of one Captain Jack Sparrow, a man who oozed sexuality and sin. And with each passing day she found herself more and more attracted to him.

He could be annoying, rude, downright disgusting with his lack of personal hygiene (something Elizabeth had mentioned to her), but he was completely his own man. He was free. And that was what attracted her most to the dashing and devilish sea captain.

Luckily they were coming up on the final days of their voyage to Grenada and from what Addy had heard, she would have a break from being around Jack. The men had informed her of his tendency to stay on the island when they made port to try out every whore house the area had to offer. Though for a brief moment she felt a bit jealous of the women he had lined up for his time in port, at least that would mean she would have some free time to herself and she might be able to find a little relief for her situation. Though this time, she reasoned, she would go for a blacksmith . . . or a shopkeeper . . . or a cleric. Anyone but a sailor would do at this point.

What also hadn't helped her frustration was Jack's flirtatious manner. At least, she believed he was flirting with her. But she couldn't be completely sure since he thought she was a man. And though he did say he had dabbled in the past, he did not act the same way around the rest of the crew.

Case in point, three days before they were to dock in Grenada, Addy made the mistake of not knocking when she opened the main cabin door to find her captain stark naked and in the midst of pulling up his trousers.

She physically had to stop herself from turning around. She knew another man would not do such a thing. And so she soldiered on, handing him his shirts as he stood there with his pants around his ankles. After all, it wasn't like she hadn't seen a naked man before. But she had to say, she had never seen a naked man that was this, shall we say, impressive.

"Thanks," he said as he took hold of the pile of laundry and set it down on the bed. She then thought it was safe and only logical to take her leave but heard him call her back.

When she turned back around she was surprised to find him still naked and looking straight at her.

"You're as red as a tomato, Addison. What has ya in such a state?" he chuckled.

His smile only grew when her hands flew up to her cheeks. She thought she was better at hiding her emotions.

"Nothing, sir," she said quickly. Was it unusually warm in here?

"It's alright, son," he said as he leaned forward to finally pull up his trousers, "many a woman has been shocked, some have even fainted at the size of my manhood. 'Course you're the first boy I've had gawk at it."

At that, his brow furrowed as if he was confused about how he should feel about this realization.

Addy knew she had to diffuse the tension so she said the only thing she could think to say, "I've seen bigger."

She was a bit shocked at what came out of her mouth (after all, it was a bold faced lie) but once again, tried to hide her emotions. Her expression became a mask of indifference.

His face, however, was now red as a tomato.

"Bigger than this?" he asked as he once again brought his pants down to his mid thighs.

She was forced to look at it before yawning, "Sir, please cover yourself. There is no competition going on here."

"You made it a competition. Now, tell me son, how big a cock do you got on ya?"

Her eyes widened at that, "I never implied that I was bigger, sir. Merely that I had seen bigger."

"Seen a lot of cocks, have ya?" he was now angry and she was feeling more and more heated by his state of undress.

"May I be dismissed, sir?"

He ignored her request as he once again pulled his trousers up, "I bet you have a tiny, little wanker to go with the rest of you."

And he stormed over to her. She was backed into the corner of the room when she felt him reach forward and grab her crotch.

He flew back when he found nothing there. Her heart began pounding.

_Shit, he knows!_ she thought over and over again.

He turned away and then forced himself to look at her, "I'm sorry, son."

Her head flew up.

_Son?_

"Sir?" she asked.

"That explains your high pitched voice and lack of chin hairs," his voice sounded apologetic.

It took her a moment but then she realized.

_He thinks I'm a eunuch!_

She let her head fall as if she was embarrassed.

"May I please go now, captain?" she asked in a low voice.

"Sure, lad," he said quickly and he set about his business.

She ran out quickly and the two of them avoided each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

But she knew that arrangement couldn't last forever. After all, she was his cabin boy. It was her job to tidy up after him, bring him his meals, etc.

So when it came time for dinner, she manned up, so to say, and brought him his tray.

The moment he saw her she could tell things were different between them. He was not playful, nor was he talkative. He simply thanked her for the tray and went back to writing something down in a rather worn journal.

She wondered what it was that he was writing but decided it was better that she didn't know.

_Probably his latest sexual conquest, _she thought to herself before quickly exiting the cabin.

* * *

Three days later they docked in Grenada. Just like she had said, they avoided harsh winds by taking the extra day to sail down along the coast instead of straight through open waters. It was late, well past dark. So Jack, hearing the siren call of the whore houses of the island, decided they would wait until the next day to visit Madame Clio.

Though Addy was anxious to get more information from the woman, she was very glad to spend some time away from her captain. The past few days had been incredibly awkward between the two of them. She hoped that some female attention might help Jack's mood and maybe straighten things out between them. She had to admit that she was feeling a bit desperate for pleasurable company herself.

She may have felt nervous when he had grabbed her crotch, but she was still a very sexual creature and one touch from him, no matter how gruff it had been, had done more for her than her dead husband had ever achieved during their short marriage, god rest his soul. It was that touch that had fueled some very dirty dreams the past few nights. Of course those had been alternated with nightmares of Jack finding out that she was a woman and throwing her off his ship in the middle of the ocean. Needless to say, sleep for Addy had been a bit difficult since she had been "discovered" as a eunuch.

With just a quick nod of his head, Jack headed into town. Luckily Gibbs had not named Addy to stay behind to watch the ship for the night so after she had let most of the men wander off, she made her way to a small tavern off the beaten path. There she found herself a bar keep with a very talented tongue. But when she closed her eyes, she could only picture her captain, standing before her, naked in all his glory.

"It's Eddie, if you don't mind," she heard the man above her say somewhat angrily.

"What?" she said confused.

"My name's Eddie, not Jack," he frowned.

And she felt him go soft inside of her. Without a word he grabbed his effects and left her alone in the room she had rented for the night.

She curled up in a ball on the lumpy bed. Had she really called out Jack's name? It was time for her to put all thoughts of him behind her. He thought she was a boy and she knew if he found out otherwise, he'd never allow her to stay on _The Pearl_.

From the few weeks she had spent aboard she realized how much trust meant to the pirate captain. She assumed this came from being mutinied upon by his own crew . . . twice. And despite the altercation the other day, Jack had been nothing but kind to her. The last thing she wanted to do was betray him. But that's what she was doing every day she called herself his cabin boy.

Despite her growing feelings for the dashing rogue, she decided that the sooner she could complete their arrangement the better. It was an obvious decision but somewhat painful since she already knew she did not want to leave him when this all was through. And that night as hard as she tried, sleep would not come to her.

* * *

"Ahhhhh, lad. There you are!"

Addy looked to her left as she exited the tavern to see a smiling Jack.

She looked around to realize it was indeed her that he was talking to.

"How did you find me, Captain?" she asked tiredly.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow . . . I know everything about my crew."

Addy had to keep herself from laughing.

_Not everything, _she thought.

"Ready to head on to Madame Clio's?" he asked her.

She nodded and followed his lead. Though the streets looked more familiar to her this time, she was still unsure of how to find the small, brightly colored hut that held her destiny.

Finally they found themselves on the dead end street and standing ahead of them in her doorway was Madame Clio.

"Jack Sparrow!" she called out.

Addy noticed that the seer kept her young appearance intact and figured she was familiar with Jack in more ways than just business.

The two walked up to the hut to greet Madame Clio.

"Jack, it's been too long since you last came to see me," she eyed him up and down before turning to Addy.

"Ad -"

"Addison Taylor. Good to see you again, Madame," Addy interrupted Madame Clio and took hold of her hand to shake it.

Madame Clio's eyebrows knitted together in confusion but when she took a good look at Addy's state of dress, she realized the rouse that was going on.

"Nice to see you again too . . . _Addison,_" she stressed with a knowing smile.

"Please come in," she looked straight at Addy, "gentlemen."

Addy cringed, she had a feeling that Madame Clio was not going to keep quiet about this.

She motioned to them to take the two seats that had already been set up at her table and she sat across from them. From nowhere a large bottle of rum appeared and she poured three glasses.

Jack took a large pull from his before starting, "We've come -"

"For Neptune's treasure," she interrupted.

Jack seemed used to her ways, "And we aren't leaving until you tell us how we can find it."

Somehow his tone sounded seductive rather than threatening. Addy wondered how in the world he was able to do that.

"I would expect nothing less from the great Captain Jack Sparrow. But you have a task you must complete before you can go looking for this treasure, don't you?"

Jack shook his head, "Not that I know of."

"Find Captain William Taylor and his son, James Taylor, return them to Port Royal and then you will be able to find the treasure," she replied.

"But that wasn't the lad's and my deal. We agreed that we would find the treasure and then his family."

"And I'm telling you that you will not be able to find that treasure until you find those two men. Remember, the compass," she said mysteriously in a tone that brooked no arguments.

Jack sat there quietly, his eyes narrowed.

Suddenly he turned to Addy, "It looks like I've changed my mind. We will find your family and return them home. But after that, you are to stay on as my cabin boy until we find Neptune's treasure. Then I will return you back to Port Royal."

"That seems surprisingly fair and kind for a pirate," Addy said mockingly.

"Well I figure your mind will only focus on finding your family and then however will we find the treasure? Once they are safe, your mind will be clear and we will be free to discover the greatest treasure known to any man who's ever sailed the seven seas," he smiled.

Addy turned to Madame Clio and the two women smirked at each other knowingly.

"So, where can we find them? You must know, Clio," he asked.

They've landed in the New World, where the fountain of youth resides," Clio replied, "I believe you have been their before, haven't you Jack?"

Jack's eyes opened wide, "Bugger."

"Once you've found them and returned them home, come back here and I will help you find the treasure," she stood up and began collecting the glasses. Jack's was already empty while Addy's was still halfway full.

Addy in her excitement shot up from the table, "Thank you Madame Clio!"

Addy then grabbed Jack's hand to run out but it slipped from hers. She kept going, anxious to get back to _The Pearl_ and on their way to find her family.

Jack chuckled low in his chest, "Oh to be young again."

He took Madame Clio's hand and kissed it gently, "Thank you Madame Clio. We will see you soon."

As he went to let go of her hand she pulled him in closer, "Be careful with her, she will be your downfall."

"Her?" he asked confused.

"With looks like hers and you didn't realize she was a woman?" she cackled loudly, "You're going mad Jack Sparrow."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Linalove, Guest, Sabina-Sofia, Kit-cat99, Cloudcity'sBookworm, 60443, TUWK (Guest), Your fan 1 (Guest), Dreaming of the sea, ssn (Guest) and Josophina for their encouragement. If you have any comments, please review?

Thanks!

Tink


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters.

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Nine

"I ain't seen a woman in here in ages . . . 'cept the local whores, that is," and the man spit into a pot resting in the corner.

"Well she wouldn't be dressed as a woman. She'd be in men's clothes," Danny explained to the barkeep.

The burly man cocked his head to the side, "You don't think I'd recognize a woman when I sees one?"

His tone was deep and dangerous.

Danny felt Elizabeth pull on his arm and he knew that they'd worn out their welcome.

"Thank you for your time," he said quickly and the two headed out the door.

They stopped into the next tavern which was just a few doors down hoping the barkeep there might have seen her but they received the same answer. Just as they were leaving, a woman came down the stairs.

She ordered a bottle of rum and when she turned she spoke, "Elizabeth?"

Immediately Elizabeth recognized her, "Giselle."

Elizabeth understood why prostitution was the oldest profession. After all, many women found themselves falling on hard times. However, she did not condone it. But Giselle had always been kind to her . . . well, at least once she found out that Elizabeth was not after Jack Sparrow.

"Whot are you doin'ere?" she asked.

"Looking for a friend," Elizabeth replied.

"Yes," Danny interrupted, "Maybe you've seen her? Short thing, very light blonde hair, probably dressed as a man."

"Ahhhh ya, I seen'er. She joined up with Jack Sparrow's crew. But he don't know she's a woman. Daft man actually fell for her disguise. She gave me quite a bit'a money."

"Why did she do that?"

"Lit'le thief took the purse off a Jack and paid me to keep him happy and occupied while she drank him into the poor house."

"That sounds like Addy," Danny smiled.

"Do you know where they were going, Giselle?" Elizabeth asked.

"He was talking about going after a large treasure that belonged to some sea god though I don't right remember whot the name was," she wrinkled her forehead, trying to think, "naw, don't remember. But I know it had somethin' to do with yer friend."

"Neptune's Treasure," Danny sighed.

"Ya, that's it."

"So Addy's made a deal with Jack to go after some treasure? That doesn't sound like her," Elizabeth replied.

"Addy found out about the treasure from this seer she met on Grenada. She told me about it. Supposedly it has some connection to her real mother," Danny explained.

"Her real mother?" Elizabeth was confused.

"Can I go? I got a customer upstairs that's waiting for me," Giselle interrupted.

"Sorry, yes," Elizabeth started, "Thanks, Giselle."

Giselle grabbed the bottle of rum, "You say hi to Jack for me when you see him."

She then made her way back upstairs.

"Addy's real mother gave her up to Captain Taylor who took her in as one of his own. And Neptune's treasure is kind of like the key to finding out who she really is."

"Well, we always knew there was something different about her. The way she could talk to fish and her intuition about seafaring."

"And the fact that she can turn into a mermaid might be a big giveaway," Danny said and he heard Elizabeth gasp.

"What are you talking about?" she said as she collapsed into the nearest chair. Danny sat down across from her.

"Oh, she hadn't told you?" his face was now red.

"No! When did this happen?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "It's a long story. But if it makes you feel better, she had no idea she could do it either. I'm not even sure she is a mermaid or if she can just sprout a tail when the moment requires."

"Sprout a tail when the moment requires?!" Elizabeth's eyes were wide with shock.

Danny realized he should probably tell her what had happened. The last thing he wanted was an angry pregnant woman on his ship.

"During a particularly nasty storm I fell overboard and she jumped in to save me. But the water was so choppy that even with her swimming skills she couldn't stay afloat. Suddenly, at least this is what she told me, she could breathe underwater and swimming became much easier. She saved me and that's when we discovered this, uh, hidden talent. But as soon as she was dry the tail split in two and her legs were back," Danny took a deep breath, "It was kind of amazing to watch."

Elizabeth sat there with that same look of shock on her face.

"But we're forgetting what we're here for: to find Addy," Danny said and he saw Elizabeth shake her head and come back to the present.

"Right," she started, "So Addy found out about this treasure in Grenada? Then that's where we should start. And we better find her quickly before Jack discovers she's a woman. Though I wouldn't be surprised to find out that Jack has met his match in her!"

Danny laughed.

* * *

Jack stood at the helm. His hands upon the handles and his eyes scanning the horizon, but his mind was focused on Addy.

It was coming up on a month since he had met her, but he had already come to admire her grit and fortitude. She had never complained about a task, never shirked her duties - in fact she had taken on more than had been given to her. She was a born sailor and given some time, she could be an excellent pirate. After all, her sleight of hand skills had almost fooled him. Yes, Addy Taylor had done something that few men had done before: she had earned Captain Jack Sparrow's respect.

Which made it hard for him when he realized she had been lying to him this entire time. He had confided in her as a mate and told her things he would never tell a woman. The thought angered him. His grip tightened around the helm and his jaw clenched.

"Jack, ye know you don't have to hold on that hard. The winds are calm, she ain't goin' nowhere you don't tell her too," Gibbs said as he approached his captain. It was coming up on his shift.

Jack immediately loosened his hold and looked over at his first mate.

"Gibbs, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Cap'n. I don't know what's got you in such a mood, but I'll try my best to help ya out," Gibbs replied.

"If you found out that someone you trusted and respected had lied to you about something, maybe something that they had to keep to themselves but should have told you, what would you do?"

Gibbs brow furrowed, trying to sort out what Jack had just asked.

"Well," the older man paused, "I guess it would depend on what it was that they were lying ta me 'bout. As you said, it might be something they need to keep secret. For whatever reason, you got me stumped. But all pirates have secrets. I guess I'd first try to figure out why they were lying."

"Gibbs," Jack said as he relinquished the wheel, "you're going soft in your old age."

A bored look passed over the other man's face, "Do you want a break, or not?"

Jack clapped him on the back, "Just kidding mate. Take over? I'll be back in a few hours."

Addy was putting away the last of the laundry when Jack entered the cabin. She looked over at him but he did not look back. There was no recognition of her. Since they had left Grenada a few days ago, Addy had noticed that Jack was acting strange, well stranger, than usual. And it seemed like it was just around her. She shook it off, chalking it up to stress and a long journey ahead of them.

She continued to work around the room for about an hour. Organizing this and that, sweeping the floor, cleaning out the trash and making the bed. She was bent over, trying to tuck in a corner of the sheet underneath the hay mattress when she felt eyes on her backside. Slowly she stood up and looked around. Sure enough, Jack was staring straight at her, a look of revelation on his face. It was as if something had just come to him.

"Anything I can help you with, Captain?" she asked curiously.

He cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed that he had been caught, "No."

She nodded and went back to her work.

"Actually, yes," she heard him say in a loud tone and she turned back around. Gone was the uncertainty from his face and in it's place was something else. If she didn't know any better, it was like he had some sort of secret that he was excited to be keeping from her.

"Take a seat, Addison," he said smoothly and she did as she was told in the chair directly across from him.

"Tell me about yourself."

She sat there in silence for a moment. After all, she thought they had had this discussion before.

"Well, what would you like to know, Captain?"

"Well, start with some of your interests, what you like to do during your time off."

Since he thought she was a eunuch, she very well couldn't say the first thing that came to her mind, _shagging._ But she started with the next thing that she thought of:

"Sailing."

"Come on, you don't have to say that just because I'm your captain," Jack tutted.

"I'm serious. My parents thought there were enough sailors in the family and wanted me to stay in Port Royal and take a more mundane path in life. But as a little one I used to sneak onto my father's ship. There were a few times that I actually wasn't spotted and I ended up in all kinds of places at a very young age. Though my father didn't encourage this behavior, he felt that since their was no turning back he'd show me everything he knew about ships and sailing. And that was just the half of it. It was fascinating to see different cultures and people, to learn new things."

He watched her, concentrating on her face and on every word. He could tell she wasn't lying to him. It was refreshing to hear from someone who wasn't just after gold.

"So, since you'll be aboard _The Black Pearl_ for a while, until we find your family and then the treasure that is, why do you think you'd make a good pirate?"

Her nose crinkled and her eyebrows furrowed into a look of deep thought. All Jack could think of was how in the world he hadn't figured out she was a woman before. It was so obvious to him now. Her thick eyelashes and delicate facial features, those sparkling blue eyes, curls that had been tamed into a horse tail. He could even make out the edges of a bandage under her shirt that were surely keeping her, ahem, assets in check. And those hips, he would love to grab hold of those and -

"I'm a sure shot with a pistol and a steady hand with a sword."

_Oh I am sure you are,_ he thought but then realized he wasn't sure if she had ever been with a man. Well, that wasn't something he could ask her now. That conversation would have to happen later.

"And you know I'm a good pick pocket," she smiled.

"You're a decent pick pocket," he lied, she _was_ good, "but that doesn't make you a pirate."

Once again she was silent, thinking hard at what else she could offer as a pirate.

"You want to know the truth?" she asked him and his ears perked up.

Was she going to tell him?

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly when inside he was dying to hear what she was going to say.

"I want freedom."

Though he was disappointed that she hadn't revealed her true self, she had uttered one of his favorite words.

"I want to be able to do whatever I want without consequence or anyone telling me I shouldn't be doing it," she continued, "I want to throw off the limitations of society and live a life of liberty and not have to fit into anyone's expectations of what I should do or what I should say or what I should wear."

Her voice grew louder as she grew more excited.

"I want to feel the ocean breeze blow through my hair every day of my life and have the smell of the sea as my constant companion. I just want to live every day as if it is the last day of my life."

Jack was in awe of her statement. But he had to admit, his breeches had become tighter and tighter as her voice had risen. This woman had spirit. The only thing that turned him on more than good looks was spirit and she had both.

Suddenly she realized how high she had let her voice climb and slumped back down into the chair. She didn't know what else to say.

"Well, you definitely understand the ideals of pirate life. Though the reality can be very different. Believe it or not that freedom, you so passionately spoke of, comes with a cost."

"What worth fighting for doesn't?" she replied.

They were wise words, he had to admit, but he scoffed at her starry-eyed views and he walked around slowly to stand in front of her.

His hands came down to the arm rests, effectively trapping her in the chair. "Are you willing to steal to live? Are you willing to fight for your life? Are you willing to kill? Are you willing to live life looking over your shoulder knowing that there's a reward on your head and trust is nothing but a one way ticket to the gallows?"

He had grown closer to her as he spoke until their faces were inches apart. He smiled at her silence, but she knew he was trying to shock her with his words and she refused to be swayed.

She lifted her chin and looked down her nose at him, "A day of freedom is worth a lifetime in captivity."

They stayed like this for a moment. Staring deeply and determinedly into each other's eyes, both feeling incredibly attracted to the other but neither of them able to act upon it.

It was Jack who broke their contact and he stood up like a flash. He was angry and she was unsure of what had brought all of this on. He returned to his seat and placed his elbows on the desk.

"Would you ever lie to me, Addy?" he asked as he gestured with both hands to her.

Addy knew this was her moment to tell him. And she knew she should tell him.

"Captain, I . . . there is something I've been meaning to tell you," she started.

"Yes?"

He sat back in his chair, a smug look on his face.

"I -"

"Captain! East India colors spotted on the horizon!" Gibbs flew in the door.

Immediately Jack stood and headed out to the deck, leaving Addy behind.

"How far do you gather?" Jack asked.

"In this wind, they'd be upon us in an hour."

"Ready the cannons!" Jack called out to his crew and well-organized chaos erupted on the deck of _The Pearl._

Addy came out on deck just in time to catch a pistol Jack had thrown in her direction.

"Well, _lad_," he said, "now's your chance to prove yourself as a pirate . . . and a man."

* * *

Addy's arms were growing tired. She had fought off several soldiers and wounded several more but they were outmanned and outgunned, two to one. And she could see more men on the deck of the King's ship, getting ready to swing over onto _The Pearl._

If only their was a way to keep them from making it. Addy blocked another attack from a soldier when the Trident pendant, the one her birth mother had left for her, swung up and smacked her in the face. She went to stick it back down her shirt when she realized their was something she could do to stop all of this violence.

She turned and ran to the starboard side where the EIC ship had pulled up alongside _The Pearl_. Amongst the death and destruction, Addy focused only on the sea. She felt an energy coming from her fingertips. It was intense and painful. When she could stand it no more, she extended her hands out over the ocean and a huge wave formed. It grew taller and taller, standing high above the top of the main sail. Then she pushed her hands forward, as if opening a large door, and the gigantic wave crashed down on the other ship.

She doubled over, her energy gone. That's when she realized that everything around her had gone still. There was no more metal clanging or cries of pain. She turned around to find all eyes on her. No one moved for about a minute until one soldier ran over to the side of the ship and dove into the water. A good number of soldiers followed his example and swam back over to their ship. The waterlogged vessel, as soon as it had collected most of the crew that had abandoned _The Pearl_, took off, leaving about 10 men behind.

Those men were quickly tossed overboard and the fight was over.

Addy saw how frightened the crew was of her. That was all except for Jack. She'd heard the stories. He had encountered many strange and wondrous things on his travels. He just looked darkly curious. She couldn't take it anymore.

She ran into the captain's cabin and threw herself into finishing cleaning up around the room. But she was a fool to think that would be the end of things.

Out on deck, Jack barked out orders and finished with a "get back to work!" He grabbed Gibbs arm and pulled him along with him into the cabin.

"So," he said slamming the door, "what was that display out there?"

She turned around from the bed. A pillow case still in her hand. She was confused as to why he was being so calm about the whole situation.

"Well, that was what I was going to tell you."

Gibbs remained silent and the fear in his eyes hurt Addy's feelings.

"That you can control the ocean?" Jack exclaimed loudly.

"I can't control the ocean," she knew she had to tread carefully, "just make some waves and maybe talk to sea creatures."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"I can't remember a time when I couldn't do it," she replied honestly.

"And has this . . . talent . . . grown over the years?" he asked.

"I've been getting better with practice, yes," she was suddenly out of breath, "Though that's the largest wave I've ever created."

At that her knees weakened. She had used too much energy. Her eyes started to blink quickly as she fought to keep them open. The last thing she saw was Jack's concerned face as she collapsed onto the bed in back of her.

* * *

Jack had known that Addy was a valuable person to know when he had found out about Neptune's treasure. And now, even though he was angry as hell that she had made him believe her to be a boy, he was just starting to realize how important she actually was.

After all, it wasn't every pirate captain that had a crew member that could fight off the EIC with a Tsunami.

As he watched her sleeping peacefully in his bed, a plan unfolded in his head. He wouldn't reveal to her that he knew she was a woman. That would scare her off, he assumed. No, no, no . . . he had other plans for this very special lass.

* * *

A/N: A huge thanks to Linalove for inspiring me for this chapter and the next. It's thanks to her that I have some really juicy material coming up in the future. SO . . . the more reviews I get, the faster I'm inspired to write. I wish that wasn't the case, but it is so if you want an update soon, review! Also big thanks to Kit-cat99, TUWK, ssn, 60443, Guest and OnyxTears for their encouragement.

Thanks!

Tink


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters.

A/N II: There is a poem by a rather infamous poet in this chapter and though I do not want to give away who it is, I do want to let you know that it contains foul language so please, take that into account. If that kind of thing bothers you, please do not read it. Just skip over the poem. I have attributed it to the author so that should save me from any copyright infringement.

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Ten

It had been a week since they had been attacked by the EIC so Addy was no longer on the receiving end of as many petrified stares as she had been right after she had saved their hides.

_Honestly, _she thought, _you do something nice for people and everybody runs away scared._

Addy was just taking down the rest of the laundry. She folded the last shirt and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her forearm. It had been a long, hot day and she was exhausted. What was worse was that there was no wind to speak of. So not only did they have to suffer under the glare of the blinding sun without a breeze to cool them down, _The Black Pearl_ had not moved since the winds had died earlier that morning.

As she walked down to the main deck with her basket, she noticed most of the men were just lying there in the small bits of shade that the sails provided. She huffed in slight annoyance. She knew that with the ship stuck there wasn't much in the way of work to be done. But she still had to go about her chores. And she knew that the cook should already be hard at work preparing supper. Instead he was passed out over a barrel with an empty rum bottle at his feet.

_At least after this I will be done for the day_, was her encouragement to keep moving.

Taking a deep breath, though with the heat it provided no real relief, she hoisted the basket of clothing onto her shoulder and tiptoed through the web of sweaty limbs to the captain's cabin. Inside she found Jack. She expected him to be passed out as well, since the cabin was extremely stuffy, but instead he was deep in thought, a heavy book sitting open in his lap. It was an ancient tome and looked like one of her brother's precious law books, but in terrible condition. The leather cover was torn and on the back she could make out several water stains.

Jack did not even notice her come in and it made her wonder what was so interesting about the text that had him so enthralled. His shoulders were hunched and his arms cradled the open book as if it was a newborn babe. His eyes were wide as he nibbled on his bottom lip. Oh what Addy would have done to be the one nibbling on his full lips.

She shook her head quickly, trying to rid her mind of such thoughts.

"Captain," she asked, placing the basket next to the wardrobe that he kept all of his clothes in.

"Hm?" he hummed in reply.

"What is it that you are reading?"

He did not look up at her, instead he said, "Why don't you put away that laundry and then I'll read aloud to you?"

It felt like an odd request to Addy. But she was curious and that almost always got the better of her. So she quickly placed the folded clothes in their appropriate drawers and came to stand next to him.

"Why don't you grab that cloth over there and shine my boots as I read to you?"

It sounded like a suggestion, but his tone made it a command.

She brought the cloth over and waited for him to hand her his boots. A minute later he looked up at her.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to take off your boots so I can shine them?" and he almost laughed at the irritation in her voice.

"How about you polish them while they're still on my feet?"

Her nose crinkled slightly, confused at what exactly was going on. But she figured it wasn't the worst thing she'd been made to do while on board a ship, so she kneeled down and started to polish the boots.

Jack then began to read to her about Neptune's treasure. She knew he had a pretty extensive library, for a pirate on a pirate ship that is, and he had obviously recently located this in his collection because now that she was closer, she could see the thick veil of dust upon it.

The book was mostly about the legend of Neptune: the treasure, rumours about where the god hid it, what it contained and what riches it held for the man . . . or woman . . . lucky enough to find it. Much of it seemed farfetched to Addy, but then again a girl who can turn her legs into a fish's tail would be incredible to many others. So she suspended her disbelief as she listened and shined her captain's boots.

Jack took a sip from his rum so he could look over the book at Addy. He saw her there, on her knees, and he held back a groan. Having her at that height in front of him gave him all sorts of dirty ideas. Suddenly his pants felt tighter and he looked down into his lap. Sure enough, his manhood stood proudly, trying to poke through the fabric of his breeches.

Addy became aware of his elongated pause and as she went to look up at him, she too caught a glance at what was going on between his legs. Her eyes widened and her mouth went slack. The book's size hid her shock from Jack.

She looked away sharply, down to his boots. They were almost done but she knew she could not stay to finish them.

As Jack returned to reading she suddenly popped up.

"I'm sorry, Captain," she said a bit too loudly, "I forgot I promised to help the cook peel the potatoes for tonight's supper."

And she all but ran from the cabin.

It had been a lie and Jack knew it. They had no more potatoes on board. The cook had just complained to Jack about that this morning. His mouth fell into a sly grin.

* * *

The next night, after dinner, Jack called her into his cabin. She found him sitting in the chair, reading the book from the day before.

"Come, sit at my feet," he said innocently enough.

She was wary of the request but obeyed him and once he was satisfied, he began to read aloud to her. She had to say the myths and legends of the sea fascinated her. Some of the stories she'd been told. After all, she was part of a seafaring family and sailors live to tell tales of the murky depths. But the book was so detailed and in her mind she could paint what the sea nymphs looked like and sounded like, what the sea gods looked like in their mortal form. Jack's voice was soothing and she closed her eyes to enhance the sensation. She could feel his voice vibrate through her and it gave her a small thrill.

Her eyes flew open when she felt her hat taken from her head and she saw it tossed into the corner.

"That's better," she heard from above and Addy looked up to meet his stare.

She had rarely removed her hat around him. Though she did have her hair in a horsetail, she thought that the hat gave her an extra layer of disguise. She panicked but when he just continued to read on, she relaxed slightly. However a hand on her head, fingers slowly running through her hair, made her nervous once again.

But it was a different kind of nervous. His gentle ministrations were doing something sinful to the regions below the ties of her breeches. She looked over to see she was not the only one who was feeling aroused. The tell-tale tent in Jack's lap gave him away.

She pretended to not have noticed and he pretended not to see her notice though another one of his sly smiles crept onto his face and she could hear it in his voice. Her cheeks turned a deep rouge but after several minutes of listening to him read and letting him "pet" her, her pallor returned to normal.

The evening ended when he finished with that particular tale and they both went separately to their own beds with nothing but naughty thoughts on their minds.

This became a nightly ritual over the next couple of weeks and both had come to enjoy their time together. Why Jack was ending each day by reading to her was a mystery to Addy, but she knew she did not want it to stop.

But at the end of the third week, Jack announced to the crew that they would be docking in St. John's in Antigua to restock supplies. Addy knew that Jack would be spending his nights in port. Suddenly she felt very jealous of each and every whore Jack would bed during his time ashore.

But Jack was in a similar boat. He still did not know if Addy had ever been bedded before. For all he knew, each time they made port she could have been running around the island, shagging men left and right. So to ensure that would not happen, he instructed Gibbs to request Addy stay behind to take a watch shift while the rest of the men were in town.

"Don't you think the lad's a bit young for somethin' like that?" Gibbs asked concerned. He had a feeling his captain was up to something.

"I think the _lad_ is more than capable," he replied smugly.

Gibbs shrugged it off and went to inform Addy of her new duty for the next few days.

* * *

She sat on top of a barrel by the main mast. There was no one else in sight and so far everything had been quiet.

Addy let go of a bored and annoyed sigh. She had taken on the watch when she was on Danny's crew a few times. But he had been her lover then and had always stayed behind with her to "keep her company." It had worked out well for them when they wanted absolute privacy. And even though he occupied the captain's cabin, a ship was a very hard place to find any sort of solitude. Now all Addy had to occupy her mind was the book Jack had read to her almost every night.

She missed that ritual tonight, even if his constant arousal that he seemed to get from petting her confused her greatly. But for Addy, it was still exciting. The fact that the greatest womanizer on the Seven Seas found her sexually attractive, even when he believed her to be a man, was titillating. She just hoped that they would stock up quickly this time around so they could weigh anchor and everything would go back to normal.

But Addy realized that she had to come to terms with the fact that this was not her normal life. This was not what she would be doing for the rest of her days. As soon as they rescued her family and found that treasure, she would be returned to her old life. She just hoped that Danny had kept her ship occupied with trade missions so that it would continue to bring in income. She would not marry to be taken care of.

But she had no idea that Danny's mission was no longer trade, but finding her.

* * *

"The New World?" Danny asked for a third time.

"Yes, that's what I said," replied an irritated Madame Clio.

Elizabeth sat there silently. She still was unsure of how they had come to find the seer. They had been wandering around St. Georges in Grenada one minute and the next, a colorful hut had seemingly appeared in front of them.

"So they are on their way to the New World to find her father and brother . . . and _then _they are going to look for the treasure? What kind of pirate is this Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain -" Elizabeth butted in. She now realized that that had become a reflex.

"Sorry," Danny rolled his eyes, "What kind of pirate is this _Captain _Jack Sparrow?"

Madame Clio just smiled but it did not reach her eyes. She could see that this man could be the monkey wrench in Addy's destiny. Obviously he cared for the young woman, but it wasn't brotherly love that motivated him. When it came to any other person she would have left it alone. After all, you cannot choose whom you love. But Addy was special. She was not meant to end up with a mere mortal and Madame Clio was going to make sure that that did not happen.

When he received no answer, Danny spoke again, "Few people have gone to the New World and lived to tell the tale."

"Jack Sparrow has," Madame Clio said.

"Of course he has," Danny sighed.

"Well then, we better get going if we want to get there before I give birth to this baby -"

"Are you going to name him 'William' after his father?" Madame Clio asked.

Elizabeth recoiled, "How did you know my husband's name?"

"Everyone knows the successor to Davy Jones where I'm from."

"And where is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where we are all from, my dear," Madame Clio started, "the sea."

Elizabeth became silent once again, staring at the woman.

"You remind me very much of someone, but I can't put my finger on it . . ."

Clio just smiled. She knew to whom Elizabeth was referring to: The Goddess Calypso, Clio's sister.

Danny became uncomfortable with the tension that was rising in the small hut.

"As you said, Lizzie, we should get going if we want to make it to the New World and back to Port Royal in time for you to give birth," Danny stood and placed a hand on his companion's shoulder.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed once more and then she stood up quickly.

"Right," she said.

"Thank you for all of your help, Madame Clio," Danny bowed slightly towards her.

And with that, he and Elizabeth left.

When they got far enough away, Elizabeth turned and looked back to find the hut they had just exited missing from the street. For some reason she was not surprised.

"Why do I have a feeling that she was not telling us the truth?" she asked.

"I get that feeling too, Lizzie," he replied darkly, "but it's all we have to go on."

* * *

Madame Clio actually had been good enough to tell the pair the truth about where Addy and Jack were headed, but she did not give them the benefit of a smooth departure or sailing circumstances and for the next few days, _The Defiance _ and her crew suffered wind damage and took on too much water to stay on course. They were forced to dock at the next port in St. Vincent. There they realized that with the excessive destruction, it was uncertain when or if their journey to save Addy would continue.

* * *

When they had left St. John's, Jack's nightly reading to Addy resumed. On the night they had finished the book, Jack asked her to go pick out a new one from his collection. She spent at least twenty minutes going through each title until she settled on a rather curious book. What attracted her to it was the gold writing on the green spine. She also noticed that though it looked to be one of the newer additions to his library, it was worn almost as well as the books that were obviously much older.

She pulled it out from it's place and looked at the cover, _A collection of poems by John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester. _Without peeking inside, she walked back over to the chair and handed it to Jack.

Even from the side she could see his smile grow large and wicked.

"Well _this_ is an interesting choice," he took the book and held it delicately in his hands.

"It looks to be one of your favorites," she replied, confused by his demeanor.

"Oh it is, it is. But you may be a bit young for such material."

Her eyes hardened, challenging him wordlessly.

"Alright, alright," he held up in his hands, one of them holding the book in question, in surrender, "but don't say I did not warn you."

She took her place at his feet and he placed his hand on her head as he began to read.

"The Imperfect Enjoyment," he opened.

"Naked she lay, clasped in my longing arms,  
I filled with love, and she all over charms;  
Both equally inspired with eager fire,  
Melting through kindness, flaming in desire.  
With arms, legs, lips close clinging to embrace,  
She clips me to her breast, and sucks me to her face -"

Jack looked down to see Addy's face was flush, but she maintained her composure.

"Her nimble tongue, Love's lesser lightening, played  
Within my mouth, and to my thoughts conveyed  
Swift orders that I should prepare to throw  
The all-dissolving thunderbolt below.  
My fluttering soul, sprung with the painted kiss,  
Hangs hovering o'er her balmy brinks of bliss.  
But whilst her busy hand would guide that part  
Which should convey my soul up to her heart,  
In liquid raptures I dissolve all o'er,  
Melt into sperm, and spend at every pore.  
A touch from any part of her had done't:  
Her hand, her foot, her very look's a -"

Jack paused. For dramatic effect or out of nervousness, he could not decide.

"- cunt."

He could feel her stiffen next to him. He looked down but she had already composed herself into the picture of indifference. He continued.

"Smiling, she chides in a kind murmuring noise,  
And from her body wipes the clammy joys,  
When, with a thousand kisses wandering o'er  
My panting bosom, 'Is there then no more?'  
She cries. 'All this to love and rapture's due;  
Must we not pay a debt to pleasure too?'  
But I, the most forlorn, lost man alive,  
To show my wished obedience vainly strive:  
I sigh, alas! and kiss, but cannot swive.  
Eager desires confound my first intent,  
Succeeding shame does more success prevent,  
And rage at last confirms me impotent.  
Ev'n her fair hand, which might bid heat return  
To frozen age, and make cold hermits burn,  
Applied to my dead cinder, warms no more  
Than fire to ashes could past flames restore.  
Trembling, confused, despairing, limber, dry,  
A wishing, weak, unmoving lump I lie.  
This dart of love, whose piercing point, oft tried,  
With virgin blood ten thousand maids have dyed;  
Which nature still directed with such art  
That it through every cunt -"

She stiffened again, but he continued, lowering his voice for effect.

"—reached every heart  
Stiffly resolved, 'twould carelessly invade  
Woman or man, nor aught its fury stayed:  
Where'er it pierced, a cunt -"

No reaction. He looked down to see her mouth was slightly open and her eyes had dilated.

"- it found or made  
Now languid lies in this unhappy hour,  
Shrunk up and sapless like a withered flower.  
Thou treacherous, base deserter of my flame,  
False to my passion, fatal to my fame,  
Through what mistaken magic dost thou prove  
So true to lewdness, so untrue to love?  
What oyster-cinder-beggar-common whore  
Didst thou e'er fail in all thy life before?  
When vice, disease, and scandal lead the way,  
With what officious haste dost thou obey!  
Like a rude, roaring hector in the streets  
Who scuffles, cuffs, and justles all he meets,  
But if his king or country claim his aid,  
The rakehell villain shrinks and hides his head;  
Ev'n so thy brutal valour is displayed,  
Breaks every stew, does each small whore invade,  
But when great Love the onset does command,  
Base recreant to thy prince, thou dar'st not stand.  
Worst part of me, and henceforth hated most,  
Through all the town a common fucking-post,  
On whom each whore relieves her tingling cunt  
As hogs do rub themselves on gates and grunt,  
May'st thou to ravenous chancres be a prey,  
Or in consuming weepings waste away;  
May strangury and stone thy days attend;  
May'st thou ne'er piss, who did refuse to spend  
When all my joys did on false thee depend.  
And may ten thousand abler pricks agree  
To do the wronged Corinna right for thee."

He closed the small book, "So, what did you think of that?"

She knew he was testing her but she thought it was because of her "age." If she had known it was because he knew she was a woman, she would have ripped the book from his hands and thrown it overboard. Or she might have shagged him where he sat, she wasn't sure. But because she did not know, she felt she only had one recourse.

She took the book from him and turned to the next page. She shoved it back into his hands.

"Keep reading," was all she said.

His chin tilted down towards his chest so that he was looking at her through his thick eyelashes.

"As you wish," he replied.

* * *

A/N: A huge thanks to Linalove for inspiring me for this chapter. Also big thanks to Kit-cat99, ssn, Guest, Guest, 60443, kaelynredfern (OnyxTears), your fan 1 (Guest) and Sabina-Sofia for their encouragement. Again, the muse is fed by reviews so the more I get, the faster I'm inspired to write.

Thanks!

Tink


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the story line and my original characters.

A/N II: There is another poem by John Wilmot in this chapter and once again, it contains foul language so please, take that into account. If that kind of thing bothers you, please do not read it. Just skip over the poem. I have attributed it to the author so that should save me from any copyright infringement.

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Eleven

There had been two large issues on Jack's mind for the past few weeks. And as he sat alone in his cabin, drinking down a large bottle of rum, both vexed him.

The first: Addy's gender. He had devised a devilish plan that was slowly unwinding. With every somewhat inappropriate touch of his hand, with every erotic poem he read to her, he could feel that his attraction towards her was mutual. Her arousal may have not been as simple to see as his, but when he saw her pupils dilate and the color rise in her cheeks, he knew she was well on her way to cracking.

But what bothered him about the whole ordeal was that despite her deception, he still respected her. The last time he respected a woman that woman was Elizabeth. And though he found Mrs. Turner attractive and though he may have had the urge to bed her once or twice, he had the feeling that Will was rather lucky that he was only able to see his wife once every decade. Because as pretty as Lizzie was, she had too strong a moral code to go along with Jack's way of life.

Not that Addy was immoral, per say. In fact, he found her to be strong and unwavering in her personal convictions. Even though the crew had no idea of her true identity, she held her own as the only female on a pirate ship teeming with rowdy men. Of course, that could be because she knew that if any one of them tried to hurt her she could probably toss him overboard and command the sea to devour him. And now his men knew it too.

Which was the other issue on his mind: her strange talent at controlling the ocean. Well, she said she couldn't control the ocean, but he was sure that it had been her that raised the wave and sent it crashing down on the EIC's ship. And the last time he'd seen someone do something like that that someone was Tia Dalma, otherwise known as the goddess Calypso. And Addy's strange connection to Neptune and Madame Clio had the wheels turning furiously in his head.

Was she more than just a mortal woman?

Immediately after the EIC had retreated he had interrogated her, asked her how long she'd be able to do such otherworldly deeds, and whether it had gotten stronger over the years. But after she passed out, he had spared her any more questions on the matter. But now he found he was not only craving her body, but also her power. He knew that having someone with such abilities aboard his ship could mean that _The Black Pearl_ could become indestructible. However, he needed to know what he was dealing with.

He stood swiftly from the bed and, leaving his long-forgotten boots behind, walked in his stocking feet to the side cabin. The moment he entered he knew something was amiss. She was in bed, beneath the covers and her cheeks were flushed. It was a warm day, too warm to _be _under the covers. A small smirk made it to his lips, but he squashed it quickly.

"Captain!" she exclaimed, sitting up in bed though careful not to reveal her bottom half, "did you need something?"

_Someone has been enjoying themselves a little too much in here,_ he thought.

"Your face is all red. Are you still feeling sick, son?" he said, trying to keep himself from laughing.

Her eyes widened even further, if that was possible.

"No, no sir!"

"Well then go fetch me another bottle of rum."

She looked down at herself for a moment and it gave him the chance to quickly peruse the room. There, hanging at the end of the bed, was her one and only pair of trousers.

"Actually, sir," she coughed loudly, slapping her chest in pantomime, "I do feel a bit feverish."

"Well, let's get you out of those heavy blankets so you can cool down," he said bending forward to grab the sheets away but she pulled them tighter over her.

"Oh no, sir, I can take care of myself," she was panicking, "I just need a bit of time."

"Well then, I will have someone else grab my rum then, eh?"

"Thank you, Captain," she replied, a relative calm washing over her. At least that was that.

"Well, since I have you as a captive audience," he sat down on the bed next to her and he could see the panic return to her eyes, "I wanted to ask you a few questions about your special . . . ooooh, what would we call them? Abilities, let's say. Yes, that's it. Special abilities."

"What about them, sir?"

"Well, maybe you could start by telling me where you got them from?"

"I told you," she began to explain, "I was born with them as far as I know. No one else in my family has them, obviously since I am adopted."

"What else can you do?" he pried.

Addy did not reply immediately. She did not think it wise for him to know how she could change into a mermaid when the time called for it. No, some things were best left secret.

"The ocean takes care of me. I don't know why," her voice was quiet, contemplative, and Jack realized that all the questions he had for her were questions she was still figuring out herself.

"What is it like to have such responsibility? To know that the ocean is yours to command?" he had meant to keep this question to himself but before he knew it he was asking it aloud and it made her brows furrow in deep thought.

"I don't like to think of myself as commanding the ocean. I like to think of it as asking for help. And having someone, somewhere, care enough about me to give me that help."

That silenced Jack. Here he was excited about the power she wielded and what she wanted most was someone to care for her. It was a side of Addy he had not seen before. She had been so independent and so free. He never realized how lonely it must be when you possess a gift that is so hard to explain.

"Well, no more secrets between us, eh?" he asked with a smile. He knew it was a lie. After all, she was a woman posing as a man and he was covering up the fact that he knew this. But in that moment he wanted to say something to comfort her.

But he knew he failed as he watched her expression grow bitter.

"There are always secrets between liars and thieves. Isn't that what we are?"

Jack just stood from her bed, "Keep tellin' yerself that darlin'."

And he sauntered out of the room, leaving her behind to wonder why he had just called her "darling."

* * *

They had been in St. Vincent for three long weeks and still _The Defiance_ was no where near ready to sail. The port had recently suffered through a raging storm and the town was still recovering from the damage and devastation. Men were eager for work in order to earn money to repair their homes. But supplies were few and far between.

And now Elizabeth was almost two months closer to her due date than when she had left Port Royal. If they had to stay here much longer she knew that she would be unable to make the journey to the New World. Danny would be forced to return her home and then he would have to make his own way their. She knew he was capable, but that did not rid herself of the guilt she felt when she thought of her friend aboard _The Black Pearl. _Addy was strong but Jack was like a tornado who would blow through everything and anything in his path to glory.

As she watched the crew work tirelessly with what little they had, she silently prayed to whatever deity their was above to make sure Addy wasn't hurt.

* * *

As soon as Jack had left her room Addy had let out a breath she had had no idea she was holding. That had been a close one. There had been times that he had almost stumbled upon her using the privy or stashing her feminine items, both of which would have given her away. But this was the first time he had caught her pleasuring herself. What's worse is that she had been thinking of him the entire time. Though if she was going to be truthful with herself, he was the only thing she thought of these days. Even though they were on a rescue mission for her father and brother and would soon be on the search for a fabled treasure, he had replaced almost everything in her mind.

Specifically she had been thinking about how earlier in the day he had tried to teach her how to man the helm, a skill she had already mastered. However since he thought she was much younger than she actually was, she had to tone down her skill. She hated to play dumb but she knew that most young boys would never have captained a full sized vessel on their own. That was a grown man's job . . . or in Addy's case, a woman's job.

She remembered him ordering her up to the helm in his commanding tone. She remembered his hands on her waist as he positioned her directly in front of the helm and how he told her to take hold of it.

"Grasp it firmly," he growled in her ear.

She had jumped at that, not knowing he was still so close to her.

As she took hold of it she felt him step even closer to her. His rough hands enveloped hers on the spokes and his chest pressed firmly into her back.

The smell of the sea air and his own scent: a mixture of sweat, musk and all male, was almost too much for her to bare. She was drowning in it. She was so engulfed that it took her several minutes to feel the hardness at her bottom, applying just enough pressure to make itself known. She shuddered and he felt it. A deep laugh that came from his belly reverberated through her. She attempted to remain calm and just take direction from him.

She listened to him as he told her everything she already knew. How gently to turn the wheel when you feel this pull on it or how to change direction quickly - a skill that he had her mime and not actually practice since it would throw the ship for a loop. If she wasn't enjoying the contact so much she would have rolled her eyes at how basic he was being. She knew their was so much more to this that the few simple moves he was showing her.

She wondered what the rest of the crew must be thinking of their captain. They could not see his arousal but it must have looked strange that their leader was standing so intimately with his cabin boy, teaching him how to man the helm. That was not something that fell into the duties of a cabin boy. But when she looked around she realized that no one was watching them. In fact, they all seemed quite oblivious to what was going on just above their heads. She wasn't sure if they were used to seeing Jack's peculiarities or if they were just thick.

It was another poke to her bottom that brought her back to the task at hand. "Little Jack" had grown bigger and more insistent and she knew that she needed some space or her cover would be blown.

"Captain," she said ducking out from between his arms, "you've spent quite enough of the afternoon tutoring me. I do not want to dominate all your time."

"I don't mind dominating you're time," he smiled widely.

It was a strange comment and one that threw her off guard.

"You must have many duties to get to," she protested.

"You are very good at sailing," he ignored her suggestion, "did they allow you to man the helm in your last position? You are almost as good as Gibbs."

If she wasn't so worried about his finding her out she would have scoffed. She thought herself much better at manning the helm than Gibbs, especially because he was never completely sober.

"I told you I had had some experience in the past."

He stepped away from the helm, letting it just slide gently back and forth with the force of the waves.

"I wonder what else you've had experience with," his tone was unmistakably suggestive and she balked at his insinuation.

"All of my experience has been purely nautical. My last captain was not interested in little boys."

The moment she said it she regretted it. And she could see that he was going to make her regret it. She had never seen his eyes as dark as they were now.

"Cabin," he pointed, "now."

She instantly rushed away from him and into the Captain's cabin. She expected to see him following her closely behind but instead he walked towards the hull and did not return to his quarters for over an hour.

By that point he had calmed down. It could have been the time he spent away from her or it could have been the two bottles of rum he had consumed. It did not matter to him as long as it didn't ruin his plan. After her remark he had had half a mind to call her out on her farce in front of everyone. But he thought better of it and sent her to his cabin. When he had done that he almost followed her in there and forced himself on her to prove he knew that she was no cabin boy. But again, he realized that all of his carefully laid plans would just go to waste.

And he was so looking forward to that moment he had crafted when he would tell her he knew what she was. But he was even more excited by the moment that he would take her, and he knew that if he went about everything in the right way, it would not be by force. No, she would beg him for it.

He looked around the cabin to find she was not there. He walked over to his bed and plopped down upon it, kicking his shoes off and letting them fall haphazardly to the floor. He leaned forward and with his teeth, he pulled the stopper from his third bottle of rum for the evening. He spit it out into the corner of the room.

"Addison!" he called out.

He heard her slowly leave her side room and make her way over to the bed.

"Yes, Captain?" she said. He could see she was putting on a brave face. The soft tone of her voice was the only indicator that gave away her nervousness.

"Get the book," and she obeyed.

"I want you to read to me tonight," he said as she came back to the bed.

She looked around for a chair but when he patted the spot next to him on the bed she realized her place. Tentatively she sat down next to him. Her back straight and her body as close to the edge as possible to keep away from him.

He tutted as he reached around her back and brought her closer to him. He grabbed the book from her and flipped through the pages until he settled on a poem he wanted her to read.

He handed it back and looked at her expectantly.

She started to read:

"'Signior Dildo-' oh god, Captain, really? Must I read this one?"

He gave her a look that brooked no further argument from her.

She swallowed and began again, skipping the title though it was not much relief.

"By John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester."

"You ladies of merry England  
Who have been to kiss the Duchess's hand,  
Pray, did you not lately observe in the show  
A noble Italian called Signior Dildo?

"This signior was one of the Duchess's train  
And helped to conduct her over the main;  
But now she cries out, 'To the Duke I will go,  
I have no more need for Signior Dildo.'

"At the Sign of the Cross in St James's Street,  
When next you go thither to make yourselves sweet  
By buying of powder, gloves, essence, or so,  
You may chance to get a sight of Signior Dildo."

"You would take him at first for no person of note,  
Because he appears in a plain leather coat,  
But when you his virtuous abilities know,  
You'll fall down and worship Signior Dildo.

"My Lady Southesk, heaven prosper her for't,  
First clothed him in satin, then brought him to court;  
But his head in the circle he scarcely durst show,  
So modest a youth was Signior Dildo.

"The good Lady Suffolk, thinking no harm,  
Had got this poor stranger hid under her arm.  
Lady Betty by chance came the secret to know  
And from her own mother -"

She stopped suddenly.

Why was he making her read this? Why had he been so physical with her? She had heard tales of lonely men at sea. Men who had been without pleasurable female company for months, their cocks straying to any hole they could find - even if it was the ass of a young cabin boy. Was that what he was planning? They'd only been away from land for a few weeks. Was he really that incorrigible? Her panic from earlier returned.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't feel so well."

She did not let him protest, she merely ran from the room.

* * *

A/N: Once again, huge thanks go to Linalove for inspiring me for this chapter. Also big thanks to Sabina-Sofia, Guest, 60443, ssn, Josophina, kaelynredfern (OnyxTears), TUWK, your fan 1 (Guest), Piratica II, thatnotsomoegirl, Blue Bird Heaven, Leah Tatyana Nicole, Dreaming of the sea, and xxyangxx2006 for their encouragement. The muse is fed by reviews so the more I get, the faster I'm inspired to write.

Thanks!

Tink


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters.

A/N: A couple of reviewers have expressed their pity for Addy. And that is definitely a valid response to her situation. I just want to make it clear that she is not becoming a Mary Sue (not that there's anything wrong with Mary Sues). She is still just as strong, capable and sassy as she was from the beginning. But here's the thing: in Addy's mind, Jack has all the cards. To begin with, he is the captain. He can decide her fate. But soon she will realize that she actually holds half the deck and the power will shift. Right now though, I'm just having so much fun with his merciless teasing. I hope you are enjoying it too. Just be warned, sex scene in this chapter - but not who you think. Now . . . on with the story!

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Twelve

Elizabeth had just set down the final sack of potatoes when she felt a sharp kick inside of her. Immediately her hands went to her stomach and her wide eyes looked down at herself. She knew that at six months pregnant, sailing the world was the last thing she should be doing. And feeling her baby move, really move, for the first time only solidified that thought.

Part of her was overjoyed at this new sensation. Except for some unusually bad sea sickness, some days she forgot she was even with child. And her belly was just now starting to show. So feeling her son or daughter finally kick made impending motherhood all the more real to her. But another part of her was overwhelmed with guilt. While her life was going on, she had no idea if her friend was safe.

She felt a tear run down her face - a combination of a new mother's joy and the guilt she was dealing with. She wiped it from her cheek and shook her head to clear it of any more emotion. She was on a ship full of men and any sign of weakness could mean danger for her and her baby. She headed back up on deck and made her way over to Danny who was finishing up a conversation with one of the contractors working on the repairing the damage to the ship.

"Ah, Elizabeth," he said, dismissing the man, "we should be ready to make way in another day or two."

"Unfortunately I feel our destination will have to be Port Royal," she said quietly.

He stood their for a moment, taking in her words and then nodded gravely. He knew that Elizabeth was pushing it. And the last thing he needed was for her to give birth on board.

"Will you continue after I leave?" she asked him worriedly.

"Yes," he replied, "I will not stop until Addy is safe aboard this ship."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed slightly, "Do you love her, Danny?"

At first he did not reply and she could see that he was at war with himself. In fact, he looked very much like Will before he had confessed his love to Elizabeth.

"We had our time, but it was not meant to be."

"But if you had a second chance?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would hold onto her as if my life depended on it."

* * *

Why they were stopping in Santo Domingo when they had plenty of supplies still from their last stop in St. John was a mystery to Addy. The food was well stocked, plenty of wood and rope to fix any repairs needed and they probably had enough rum to last the entire EIC for a year. Of course, she was talking about Jack Sparrow so the rum would probably be all gone in a fortnight.

But she knew it was not her place to ask such questions and truthfully, she didn't care. She was excited for a few days ashore. It had been a long time since she had been able to satisfy some of her more carnal needs. After all, she had been assigned the watch during their short time in St. John. And she hadn't shagged Mick since they'd almost been discovered. As they weighed anchor and began to set the gangplank out, Addy ran into the side cabin to grab her small sack and a few necessities she would need for the next few days.

She tied it off tightly and walked out into the main cabin where Jack was counting out his coin.

"Where are you goin'?" he asked her.

"Getting ready to go ashore, Captain," she replied with a large smile on her face. She would miss his company, but the few days apart would allow her to regain some composure over herself. She knew that she was becoming much too attracted to him.

"No you're not. You're on watch while we're here," he didn't even look up at her as he said it. He just kept counting his coins.

"But sir, I took the watch during our last time in port. I thought that I might have some time to -"

"To what?" he asked, finally looking at her.

She gulped, his eyes were full of something she just could not put her finger on.

"Enjoy the local culture," there was supposed to be a period at the end of that statement but it ended up sounding more like a question mark.

"The only local culture you'll be enjoying is the skyline from the deck of _The Pearl_," he laughed darkly and she grew angry.

He was doing this on purpose, punishing her though she had no idea what for.

"Captain, I've obviously, somewhere along the line, offended you in some way. I wish you would tell me what I've done."

"And I _wish_ to spend a few nights in the company of a well endowed woman or two," he paused, "maybe even three . . . instead of spending all my time with a little _boy_ who doesn't know to shut his mouth when his captain gives him an order."

Her eyes widened in shock. He had never spoken to her in that way.

"I was under the impression that you enjoyed our time together. You're the one who insists on it every night," she bit back.

"Listen to yourself, mate. I'm not your mother or your father or one of your brothers. I'm not your little girlfriend. I like to read at night and you're a captive audience. There ain't nothin' else to it."

She tilted her chin up, in an attempt to look strong and to try and keep her tears contained.

"Well, Captain, I am happy to have that straightened out. I will not keep you another moment from your whores. After all, I'm sure you pay them generously for the time they are forced to spend with you."

"Why you litt'le," he growled as he chased her out the door.

But he did not follow her out onto the deck. The last thing he wanted was for the crew to see him out of sorts over his cabin boy. He took a moment to gain his composure before making his way out into the afternoon sun.

"Addison and Mick will be taking the watch. We will be here for two full days. If you men aren't back by sunrise on the third day, we're taking off without ya."

Without another look towards Addy, he set down the gangplank and headed towards the closest whore house he could find.

* * *

Addy and Mick received their instructions from Gibbs who was the last man to make his way into town. With just them left aboard, _The Black Pearl_ was eerily quiet.

"So what did you do to get watch twice in a row?" Mick asked her.

"I don't right know," she replied, "but at this point, I don't really care."

She was still angry with Jack. Angry for making her take the watch again, angry that he was acting so strange around her and angry that the time they had spent together was just a way for him to get through the days until he could find more pleasurable company.

She was also angry that she was unable to work out a specific itch that she'd been dying to scratch. In fact, as the anger inside of her grew, so did her lust for male company. There was no denying it now that she would love to work out her aggression on one rogue pirate captain. But as she looked to her right to see a rather clueless Mick sitting there, she figured that any port in a storm would do.

She thought for a second that she should try flirting with him to get things going. But it had been so long since she had used her feminine wiles to get something she wanted that she found it hard to start. Plus, she wasn't exactly his type, to put it gently. So instead she just grabbed his hand.

"C'mon," she sighed, pulling him off the barrels they had been sitting on and towards the stairway to the helm.

* * *

It had been half an hour since Jack had left _The Pearl_ and he had yet to settle on a whore for the evening. He sat in the small living room of a brothel that was about five minutes from the docks. This was a very popular place for sailors to stop. It wasn't only the convenient location that gave it away, he could also tell from the tired looks on the girls faces as they catered to the rest of the men there.

What Jack wanted was simple: Blonde, very blonde. Curly hair. Petite. With blue eyes and a pair of full, pink lips. But it looked like blonde was hard to come by on this island. Everyone had dark, stringy hair, the curls matted. Finally he saddled up to a small brunette who's hair was much lighter than the rest. Her eyes were a hazel color. He followed her down the hall to a room that was completely furnished in purple. The hue made him want to gag. It was too vibrant. But he figured he'd soon be too preoccupied to notice.

The young woman attempted to push him down on the bed but he would have none of it. Instead he stood behind her and arranged her on all fours, so he couldn't see her face. Usually he would enjoy a bit of foreplay before arriving at the main course, but tonight he was on a mission. He hitched up the woman's skirts, unsurprised to find she was not wearing any sort of pantaloons. He reached down and undid the ties of his pants. He grasped his member and gave it a few long tugs, which was all he usually needed, but he found that his body was not cooperating with him. He stood there, her bottom high in the air, ready for him as he continued to stroke himself repeatedly. But even staring at the flower between her legs did nothing for him.

"¿Estás bien, señor?" he heard her quietly mumble from below him.

He closed his eyes and let out an annoyed groan. He stuffed himself back into his pants, tied them and left the woman in the purple room.

Quickly he walked back to the Pearl and began to pound up the gangplank but when he heard a combination of moaning and grunting, he stalled. After a moment of stillness, he tiptoed the rest of the way and gently stepped onto the deck, careful not to make a sound.

His eyes narrowed, he scanned the area until he caught some movement underneath the stairs to the helm. He silently made his way over and when he came to a line of barrels, he crouched down behind them and crawled the rest of the way. As he made it to the final barrel, he peered around it.

There, underneath the stairs was Mick. His trousers down around his ankles. And in his arms was Addy, naked from the waist down. Her legs locked around Mick's middle and her back was pressed up against the wall. Her hat had been discarded and Jack watched as her long, blonde curls bounced along with her body with every thrust of Mick's hips. They weren't kissing, they weren't even looking at each other. And that's how Jack knew that this was just a release for the two of them. Mick gave a few more thrusts and Addy threw her head back in pleasure, her eyes closed, her mouth slack.

Mick said something to her, though Jack couldn't make it out.

Addy unwrapped her legs from Mick's waist and turned around. She placed her forearms against the wall and bent forward. Mick took hold of her hips and once again shoved himself deep inside of her. As the thrusts grew more and more frenzied, Jack watched as Addy let one of her hands snake down between her legs. The little minx was touching herself so boldly in front of Mick. There had been some whores that had been too timid to do such a thing for Jack. Finally he watched as she cried out, an orgasm, no doubt, was ripping through her body.

She collapsed onto her knees, letting Mick slip from inside of her. The other man frowned, but realized he would gain no more pleasure from her tonight so he took hold of himself and stroked back and forth until he was spent all over the deck. Addy turned over and sat against the wall, still half naked and her knees were bloody from when she had collapsed. But obviously that did not bother her. Jack watched her chest heave as she tried to catch her breath. Above her Mick was tying his breeches. Once he finished, he pulled a small flask from his pocket and took a big swig. He then handed it to her. She took it and greedily drank the rest of the contents.

"You little fucker," Mick said as he grabbed the empty flask from her, checking it for another drop. He found none.

She just smiled, looking off into the sky above her.

"You owe me another bottle of rum," he complained, "You're the one that has the best access to the captain's stash anyways."

"You're drunk half the time already. You don't need any more rum."

"Who are you? Me mum?" he balked.

She ignored him and stood, grabbed her pants and stuffed her legs back in them roughly.

"We better get back to our post," she said as she tied them tightly.

"We?" he started, "Their only needs to be one watchman at a time. You take the first shift and I'll take the next one in a few hours."

"Bite me."

He smiled rather cheekily.

"I already did," he leaned forward to point to something on her collar bone.

She tried to look down but could not see what he was talking about.

"Here," he handed her the metal flask again and she used it as a makeshift mirror.

Sure enough, a purple bruise was darkening against the tanned skin just above the neck of her shirt.

"You didn't think to mark me beneath the shirt? Now everyone can see it. What do you think the captain will say when he spots this?"

She was up in Mick's face now. For Jack, it was somewhat refreshing to see the fighter inside of her revealed. It looked like she was about to haul off and deck him in the face.

Mick now looked remorseful, "I don't know. Tell him you caught yourself on his dresser door or something."

"And look completely inept?"

Mick didn't know what to say and so she walked away, not forgetting to throw the flask back at him.

"Ouch!"

It hit him square in the eye. She knew he would have a bruise there tomorrow and it made her feel somewhat vindicated. A rather pleased smile grew on her face.

Jack knew that if he didn't leave now, he'd be discovered and this was not how he planned on revealing her secret. He tried to scurry off the ship as fast as he could. However, it was difficult, he found, because for the first time that evening, he was hard as a rock.

* * *

Immediately Jack returned to the brothel from earlier that evening. He saw that the senorita he had embarrassed himself in front of had not found another customer. He took her back into the purple room and with his newfound virility, he made good use of his coin that evening. He kept his eyes shut the entire time and played back what he had just seen on his ship as he ravished the prostitute underneath him. He pictured long blonde hair, pink lush lips and eyes the color of the sea.

* * *

Jack made it a rule to never actually sleep with one of his conquests. Even with Giselle, whom he had known since he was a young man. It was just how he did things. And so, after he had finished with the senorita, he made his way to the nearest tavern. He bellied up to the bar and ordered a rum. He downed it in record time and ordered another along with a room for the evening.

As he sat at the bar a million thoughts and questions came to him. Firstly, he wondered why he had gone back to the ship in the first place. What made him want to be _with her_ and not shagging some prostitute while drinking copious amounts of rum? After all, those were his two favorite things in this world, well, after sailing his _Pearl_, of course. Deep down he knew why but he did not want to admit it to himself: he liked spending time with her, talking, reading, that's all that it took to make him happy. He never thought he'd say that about a woman.

He was also slightly disturbed at how aroused he had become seeing her being taken by another man. He had never been a voyeur. Watching a woman with another man had never been his thing. He would rather be that man, thank you very much. But in truth he did not remember really looking at Mick while they were shagging. He only had eyes for Addy and seeing the pleasure on her face was enough to put him over the edge. Even thinking about it now, he felt his pants grow tight in the crotch.

"Down, boy," he muttered to himself.

Seeing how bold she was with Mick, he knew that that pansy was not her first. He was actually surprised Mick could even get it up for a woman. Oh yes, he knew about Mick's tendency to veer towards the queer way of life. It didn't bother Jack at all and when he knew he had to leave someone aboard _The Pearl_ with Addy he thought Mick would be the perfect solution. He thought he would never touch Addy. Boy, was he wrong. Either Addy was very good or Mick veered a little straighter than Jack thought.

But for some reason, he was betting it was the former.

He swallowed down the last of his rum and headed up to bed. And though he had already spent his seed once this evening, he found himself having to take matters into his own hands again as he pictured her naked, straddling him.

He wanted to be that man giving Addy such pleasure . . . even if it killed him.

* * *

A/N: Once again, huge thanks go to Linalove for inspiring me for this chapter. Also big thanks to xxyangxx2006, ssn, Blue Bird Heaven, Piratica II, Josophina, Guest, Guest, Kit-cat99, 60443, Rakjo, Sabina-Sofia, TUWK, IAmTheRedMaskHeWears and your fan 1 (Guest) for their encouragement. The muse is fed by reviews so the more I get, the faster I'm inspired to write and next chapter is going to be a doozy so please let me know what you think!

Thanks!

Tink


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters.

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Thirteen

In the few months that Addy had been aboard _The Pearl_, she knew that when the ship made port her captain would not return until the last possible moment before they set sail. There were a few reasons for this. First and foremost was that he was took the opportunity on land to revel in the attentions of the fairer sex. The second was that he had assembled a crew that was strong and capable of restocking the ship without his direction. And Gibbs had become fiercely loyal to Jack, a trait that was rare in a pirate.

So she was surprised to see her captain make his way on deck very early in the morning, a full two days before they were to set sail. She was finishing up her second round of watch when Jack returned, a large bottle of rum in his hand that she noticed was still almost completely full. That couldn't be good.

She had been sitting on a barrel, coincidentally the one that Jack had hidden behind as he had watched her and Mick the night before. Of course, she hadn't known that. All she knew was she probably should not be sitting down on the job so she immediately jumped to attention.

"Good morning, Captain," she said brightly.

Most of her anger was gone from the day before. It was amazing what sex could do to lighten her mood. And even though Mick was not necessarily great in the sack, at least she had been somewhat sated.

He looked over at her, "What's so good about it?"

His question caught her off guard and she just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I guess it's my turn," she heard Mick groan in back of her.

"What happened to you two?" Jack asked, "You look like you got into a fight. And Mick, mate, looks like Addy won with that shiner on your puss."

Mick's hand shot up towards his eye which was rimmed by a large black and blue bruise, care of Addy and his flask of course.

Jack approached them and silently looked them over.

"Addison, where'd you get this?"

He pointed to the grape-sized red mark on her collarbone where Mick had bitten her during their moment of passion.

"I was putting away more of your laundry and caught myself on your dresser door, Captain."

Mick let out a loud snort. After all, that's what he'd told her to say if the captain asked. But it did make her sound like she was completely inept.

Jack let it go and turned his attentions downwards.

"Son, you need to patch up those knees of yours. The blood is still fresh on your pants. What were you doing last night? Crawling around on all fours? I know Mick likes cock but I had no idea he'd go for a eunuch."

Both of their eyes widened. Not only had Jack almost hit the nail on the head, but the fact that he knew of Mick's preference for the male anatomy knocked the wind right out of the sailor.

What really bothered Addy was his vulgarity.

"That is enough, Captain," she said before she realized it.

Jack now mirrored their look of shock before his eyes turned angry.

"What did you say to me?" his voice was low and dangerous and Addy knew she was asking for it but she figured their was no going back now.

"I said that's enough. That kind of vicious talk about a man's sexual persuasion is not appropriate."

"I think you forget, _love_, that we're pirates. Appropriate does not apply to us. And let me also remind you that you are talking to your captain. I could give you five lashes for speaking out of turn like that."

"And you weren't speaking out of turn by embarrassing Mick and me like that?"

Jack closed the distance between them and Mick stepped away, glad that he seemed to have been forgotten during this heated exchange.

"I am this close," he indicated with his fingers, "to tying you up to the mast and lashing you myself before the rest of the crew even returns and then leaving you there for them as a warning not to talk back to their captain."

"You would never do it," she challenged, her eyes narrowed and full of fierce determination. Her mouth was set in a smug grin.

"Any why not? Why shouldn't I whip my cabin _boy_ when he speaks out of turn?" he balked.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Addy.

"Because I'm not just your cabin boy. I am the key to finding Neptune's treasure. Like it or not, you need me, Captain Sparrow. I appreciate that you're helping me find my family. But remember, it was Madame Clio that said we would not be able to find the treasure until they were found."

At this the sea began to grow choppy and _The Pearl_ started to sway dangerously from side to side. Usually she would try to contain her anger so that things like this wouldn't happen. But Addy figured she'd let herself go for a moment to remind him of what exactly he was dealing with.

"I've done my bowing down to you," she continued. "I've followed your orders and done your dirty work. I've dealt with your filthy mind games. From now on I will do my duties aboard this ship but I will not be treated as a second class citizen or your play thing just because of my age and rank."

She took a step towards him, so her nose was almost touching his chest and she stared up at him.

"Because when it comes down to it, I am _the most_ important person to you right now aboard this ship. And I think it would be wise to keep me happy or that treasure will never be yours," she paused to step away from him and her whole demeanor changed.

Her smile became pleasant, her eyes as well. And at the same time, the sea calmed and the ship stilled.

"And you know what would make me very happy right now?" she didn't allow him time to answer as she could see that she had him extremely confused.

"I am going to walk off this ship and go into town to enjoy the local culture. And I will return with the other men two days from now."

She took a deep breath in, "Good day, Captain."

And without another word she left _The Pearl_.

Jack stood there for a moment, his eyes wide and his mouth, slackjawed.

He looked back over at Mick who shrugged his shoulders and offered his captain one word: "Men."

* * *

Jack did not go after Addy. As much as he wanted to, as much as her spirit had lit a fire within him and that nothing would make him happier than to find her, bend her over and screw her senseless, he exercised extreme control and stayed put. After all, this was not how he wanted things to go. Not yet, not here.

Addy was just as fired up after their argument. She hated to admit it, but his assertive and dominating behavior did nothing but make her lust for him even more. She headed right away to a local tavern and after making sure that their was no one from _The Pearl_ there, she rented herself a room for the next two evenings, determined to work out as much of her sexual aggression as possible.

* * *

Addy was among the last few sailors to board the Pearl on their final morning in Santo Domingo. She had planned it that way because she figured the more people around, the safer she was. Like the rest of the sailors, she went right away to her post and began her duties, getting ready for _The Pearl_ to set sail. And surprisingly, Jack did not bother her for the rest of the day. In fact, they were well on their way before he even came near her.

She had just finished washing out her breeches, the ones with the blood stains in the knees when he approached her. She tried to ignore his presence as she struggled to hang them up on the line when suddenly she felt a hand envelope her own.

"Allow me," she heard him say.

Quickly she released the pants and stepped away from him, already feeling the need for space.

"Thank you," she replied.

After they had been securely hung, Jack turned to her, an indistinguishable look on his face.

"Addison, I realize that I may have not been fair with you."

She had the urge to roll her eyes and yell out "_you think?" _but she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"We'll be making port in about two weeks in Santiago de Cuba. There is a mate of mine there. He may know something about where exactly your father and brother are in the New World. I want you to come ashore with me."

She felt hope course through her. Finally, someone that could have information for her. She knew that she was on the verge of tears, which would not look very manly.

"Aye, Captain. Thank you," she choked.

Jack could see that she was growing emotional and instead of poking fun at her for it, he decided to do the merciful thing . . . the right thing.

"Why don't you head down to my cabin and tidy it up a bit?"

She knew what he was doing, allowing her to escape the busy deck so that she could have a private moment. And she was grateful.

She nodded and smiled at him before hurrying down to the Captain's quarters.

That simple smile from her made Jack feel something strange and altogether foreign. His heart swelled and his lips turned up at the corners. Maybe making her happy wasn't such a terrible thing after all.

* * *

Over the few weeks it took to sail to Santiago de Cuba, Addy noticed a change in her status aboard _The Pearl_. It had started when Jack had made arrangements for her to eat her meals with him, instead of with the crew. Though she had been nervous at first about spending even more time alone with him, she found that Jack was actually a wonderful conversationalist. He was full of all kinds of interesting ideas and information. Even with her family's history at sea, she had never met someone who knew so much about sailing and ships and pirate folklore.

And Jack found that he much preferred talking with Addy rather than reading bawdy poetry to make her uncomfortable. Not that he had thrown away those books. No, no, no. He just decided he'd save some of the more erotic prose for a time when everything was out in the open and he could use it to his best advantage.

But in the meantime Jack found Addy curious and intelligent. In his youth, when he first was discovering the intimate desires of the fairer sex, he had tried to engage in conversation with those whose attentions he had purchased for the night. But when he figured out that they were only nodding their heads and asking stupid questions to secure his coin, he stopped trying.

Finally, here was a girl who could talk her way around a ship. She wanted to know everything. That was, everything that she didn't already know. Her father and brothers had taught her well when it came to sailing, sailors knots, mapping out a course, stocking a hull for a long journey, all the practical things a good sailor should know. She was also becoming well respected by the men for her willingness to help out in any situation and her ability to learn on the job.

Just the other day she had received a crash course in stitching when Ragetti had sliced his hand open while attempting to cut a length of rope. Gibbs, who usually did most of the medical work, was busy at the helm so instead of bothering Jack to take over from his First Mate, Addy had swung into action, grabbing the small kit they had aboard along with the man's flask of rum. She cleaned the wound, making sure to remove any dirt or rope fibers from it, before pouring a small bit of rum on it as an antiseptic. She then swiftly ran the needle and thread through to stitch the wound back together. When she had finished, the men marveled at how precise a job she had done.

Jack had watched her the entire time. Though she ended up covered in blood, she never shied away from her task. She was a tough girl, she was. And that was what Jack was thinking as she brought their dinner into his cabin, two nights before they were to dock in Cuba.

"I never knew men could eat so much!" she exclaimed as she set down the tray and began to dole out the dishes.

"I thought that after that last stop we'd be good for a while with food rations. But we're down to the end of the potatoes and the fish that some of the men caught the other day," she sat down with a smile that looked like she was up to something.

"What do you have?" he asked her teasingly.

She stayed silent for a minute until she could not contain herself any longer. Out from the pocket of her pants she took a yellow chunk and placed it on his plate.

"Cheese! Cook gave me the last of it for you."

Jack could only smile at how proud she looked at her offering.

"Well, what a feast we have before us," he replied as he took the cheese and broke it, placing half on her plate and half on his own.

She was somewhat shocked that he would share, after all, such a delicacy was rare aboard a ship.

"Thank you, Captain," she said warmly.

That night they discussed the tyranny of the East India Trading Company and the abomination of the slave trade.

* * *

It was their last meal before they were to dock and Addy was feeling very excited and restless. And since they had had the last of the cheese the night before, all she had eaten was an overcooked piece of fish and a rather stale biscuit that had been found in one of the galley's many empty barrells. What made it worse was that it was raining buckets outside.

Though their conversation during dinner had, as always, been riveting, Addy felt the need for a change of pace.

"Spar with me?" she asked Jack suddenly.

Jack looked over the neck of his rum bottle at her, his expression dubious.

"It has been several weeks since I've used my sword and I want to make sure that I'm ready for anything that comes my way when we finally make it to The New World. I used to practice every day in Port Royal."

"Well this is a pirate ship. Not Port Royal," Jack replied, replacing the stopper on the rum and setting the bottle aside for the moment.

"Which makes it even more important for me to stay up on my fighting skills."

Jack stared at her for a moment, seeing the energy in her eyes. It made him want to do something much different than sparring with her. But if that's what she wanted, he'd indulge her. He had watched her fight when they had been attacked by the EIC. She had talent and skill, but no one was ever a match for him.

"Go get your foil," he said finally.

She all but ran to the side cabin. When she returned she found him moving the table from the center of the room.

"You want to spar in here?" she asked.

"I don't fancy getting soaked unless it's absolutely necessary, savvy?"

She looked out the window to see that the rain was still falling and decided he was right. She helped him move the chairs to the side of the room and rolled up the rug that had been underneath the desk. That way no one would trip on it.

When the area was clear, they both took their stance. Jack was the first to attack and Addy parried him easily. They went back and forth like this for several minutes. Jack was quick, but Addy was just that much quicker and her small stature gave her the advantage. Whenever he thought he had the upper hand, she was agile enough to duck his blow or match it.

When she saw that Jack was beginning to tire, she slowed down to match him, feeling it was in bad form to so blatantly take advantage of her captain's fatigue. But this was exactly what Jack was counting on and before she knew it, he had sprung out of nowhere and pinned her against the wall, his sword less than a centimeter from her right ear and his nose almost touching hers.

"You tricked me!" she cried out.

"Pirate," he smiled.

That smile made her go weak in the knees and all of a sudden her heart began to beat even faster than it already was. She could feel his body pressed up against hers and his rum scented breath was warm on her neck.

She was thanking whatever diety was above that her cheeks were already flushed from their sparring because she knew if that had not been the case, her face would be a dead giveaway at what she was feeling right now.

Jack watched as her pupils dilated, taking him in completely. He wanted to throw away all pretense then and there. He wanted to tell her that he knew her secret. But what he wanted most was to taste those full pink lips.

He began to close the gap between them when suddenly she ducked to her left. He turned around to find her sword at his neck. He had been successfully defeated.

"I think I've had enough of this rigorous diversion for one evening. Thank you, Captain. It was a pleasure beating you," she said with a smile. And she sauntered to her small side cabin.

Usually such a bold statement would enrage Jack Sparrow, but all he could do was let his head hang back against the wall and groan. Just another night going to bed unsatisfied and alone. The only thing that made it easier on him was that he hoped that that would end tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to be so late in updating! Lots going on the past few weeks but now I'm back on track. Once again, huge thanks go to Linalove for inspiring me for this chapter. Also big thanks to xxyangxx2006, hannahhobnob, Guest, Guest, Kit-cat99, ssn, Josophina, Blue Bird Heaven, 60443, TUWK, Piratica II, your fan 1 (Guest), Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam, bhansen5354, Masha (Guest), Parrysejai and iamnumb3r14 for their encouragement. The muse is fed by reviews so the more I get, the faster I'm inspired to write! And if you liked this chapter you are going to LOVE the next one!

Thanks!

Tink


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the story line and my original characters.

A/N II: I know, I know . . . it's been a while. Infact I got a review last week that said it had been 27 days since I'd updated. Where did the time go? My only excuse is I am a very busy girl and,unfortunately my fanfiction, which I do for pleasure, get's put at the bottom of the "To Do" list. Sorry guys! Things are a bit quieter now so I will be better. Plus, it's going to be harder and harder to wait on updates once you see what I have up my sleeve in the next few chapters!

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Fourteen

Santiago de Cuba reminded Adrianna of Tortuga only bigger and with actual laws that kept people somewhat in line. It was a rowdy town, that was for sure. Taverns teeming with drunkards and brothels spilling over with the sickly sweet smell of cheap perfume lined the streets, each building looking very much the same as the next.

Addy made sure to keep up with Jack as he led her down a very busy road. They had arrived late this afternoon and though Jack liked to enjoy a little pleasure before getting down to business, Addy's insistence that they go and meet with his acquaintance who might have more information on her family finally wore him out.

So here they were, a sober Jack entering into what he hoped was not the lion's den. If anyone knew anything about Captain William Taylor, Jack knew it would be Rutledge Tate. However, he also knew that he had not left things in the best of shape with ol' Ruddy.

Finally he stopped outside a hut near the end of the road. Addy was unsure of how Jack knew this was exactly where he wanted to be since the only thing distinguishing it from the rest of the homes on the street was that their wasn't a single candle lit in the place.

Jack knocked loudly, even though it looked like no one was home.

His second knock was a bit more timid, as if he was nervous of waking a sleeping bear.

Finally, after a third time, the door flew open. It was very dark inside and because the sun was setting it was hard to make out the figure standing just inside the door. The breeze picked up a particular scent, the mix of tobacco, whiskey and old paper filled her nostrils. She knew that scent.

"Jack Sparrah," the man growled.

"Ruddy!" Jack threw up his arms in a flamboyant flourish, "How are ya, mate?"

With that the door was slammed in both their faces.

Jack stood there for a moment, frozen in his comic position. He blinked twice and then gathered his wits about him.

He looked to Addy, "Ruddy and I may not have parted on the best of terms last time we saw each other."

"You don't say?"

"Yes, well," Jack knocked once more and the door opened so swiftly that he fell inside the house.

"I guess you're not going away so you might as well come in, state your business and leave before I shoot you in the arse . . . again," the man threatened.

Jack stood up swiftly and dusted himself off. He motioned to Addy to follow him and she did, closing the door behind her and plunging them into darkness.

Addy could only make out fuzzy shapes as she attempted to walk down the hall where she had seen Ruddy go. Suddenly she bumped into the back of someone and startled, she began to fall. She braced herself for the floor, but it never came. She felt an arm wrapped around the back of her shoulders and another around her middle, effectively cradling the upper half of her body.

Before she could move a flame appeared and she was shocked to see Jack's face only a few inches away from her own. He had been the one to catch her though she had no idea how he had done so with such grace in the pitch dark.

The two of them stayed in this awkward embrace until they heard a throat clear.

"How long has it been since ya been ashore, mate?" Ruddy asked, "so long that you're turning to cabin boys for entertainment?"

And the man let out a deep, boisterous laugh.

Addy and Jack quickly parted and both crossed their arms in front of them.

When Ruddy could see that his joke was not well received, he sighed.

"Well, take a seat, gents and spill your guts," he laughed again.

"How have you been Ruddy?" Jack asked as he took a seat by the fireplace. Addy sat on another chair next to him.

"Since you decided that I was too old and fat to serve on _The Black Pearl_ you mean?" Ruddy sneered as he sat on a rather dilapidated couch that sagged under his weight.

"I was just trying to do ya a favor," Jack replied and Addy could see that he meant it.

"Don't do me any favors, Jack. All I've been doing since is sitting here, rotting away. It's hell getting old. The least I coulda had is to have done it on my terms."

Jack couldn't argue with that so he remained silent.

In fact, both men sat there without speaking for a few minutes. Addy figured that any time they wasted meant she was one step further away from her family so she decided to take control of the situation.

"Mr. Tate," she began.

He seemed startled to hear her speak since it was the first time that she had done so in his presence.

"Do you know Captain William Taylor?"

The man's eyes narrowed and his nose crinkled at the bridge in thought.

"Willie Taylor? Port Royal, right?"

Addy shook her head but realized it might be hard for him to see it with just the one lit candle in the room so she also replied, "Yes."

"Ya, I knew 'im. I served as his first mate for a few voyages before I turned pirate."

Addy's eyes widened. Rutledge Tate. She took another deep breath and once again could smell the aromatic mix of tobacco, whiskey and old paper. Her father had brought this man to dinner at the house many times when she was a child. It all came back to her now. She just hoped he wouldn't remember too much about her family or her ruse as a cabin boy would be over.

"He and my brother Peter was taken aboard _The Black Pearl_ by Barbossa and his crew several years ago. And then he was enslaved on The Queen Anne's Revenge. But they have since disappeared. Have you heard anything about their recent whereabouts?"

"Why do you want to know, young fella?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well he's Taylor's son!" Jack exclaimed.

"Is he now? Well you can't be one of the older ones, or even one of their middle children."

"No sir, I'm the youngest."

"The youngest child they had was a daughter, Adriatic . . . Aquina, I dunno. Something like that," Ruddy scratched his head, "She was the one who used to be able to talk to fish and other witchcraft nonsense."

Jack sat their, very amused at the look of panic on Addy's face.

"_Adrianna_ is my older sister," she replied angrily, "and she is gifted."

"Well it's been a long time since I seen'em. Wouldn't be surprised if he had another dozen kids since then."

Addy visibly relaxed, "Do you have any idea where they are? Where they could be?"

"I'm afraid it ain't a pretty story that I have for you lad," Ruddy began, " Last I heard, your father and brother were sold into slavery on Dry Tortugas."

"Where's that?" Addy begged for answers.

"It's right off the coast of Florida, luv," Jack answered her.

Addy shook her head. Did he just call her "luv" again?

"Who's got'em, Ruddy?" Jack asked.

"Henry Every."

Addy could see, even in the dim light, that that name meant something to Jack.

"He's dead, Ruddy. He was old ten years ago. Are ya going daft, man?"

"You know as well as me, Jack, that Every was never caught. He just disappeared."

"That's an old wives tale cooked up by his crew. He was probably shot or maybe one of his own mates killed him and dumped the body. He was a fearsome character so it would be to their benefit to say he was still alive. No one would mess with his affairs for fear that he'd find'em someday."

"Jack, he is alive. He has a plantation on Dry Tortugas and he has slaves running it for him."

"A plantation? So he's decided to take up gardening in his old age?" Jack laughed.

"I didn't say what kind of work they were doing there. All I know is about eight years ago, some codger runs into this tavern I was drinking at and he starts raving about Every, Dry Tortugas and gold. Then he collapses. I took 'im in, gave him some water and he spilled everything to me."

Ruddy leaned forward, as if their was someone else around the three of them that he didn't want hearing what he had to say. Jack and Addy followed his lead. It was the closest Addy had gotten to the strange man and now she could see he had to be in his late sixties. His beard was long and unkempt and completely white with a dirty yellow tinge to it which matched what little hair still sat on his head. His clothes were stained and their was a dark tobacco mark on his fat fingers.

"Old Henry found gold on Dry Tortugas and he's got slaves doing the dirty work, mining it for 'im."

Addy could almost see the money signs in Jack's eyes.

"Ever since then," Ruddy continued, "every few months we see a large amount of gold coming into this port, buying up rations and rum. It's always the same crew. They sail into port, horde whatever they can carry and in the same day, the cast off without anyone knowing anything about'em. In fact, they should be back soon. They operate on a pretty predictable schedule. Even the shopkeepers know when they should have their stock ready."

"Ruddy, would you point them out to us when they come in?"

"Jack, they could be back tomorrow, they could be back a week from tomorrow."

"But you say that it would be no more than a week?"

"I can't promise you anything, but as I said, if they stick to their schedule, it should be."

"We just need ya to let us know who they are."

Addy could tell Jack was already forming a plan.

"Whot's in it for me?" Ruddy finally asked. Addy had to admit that pirates were getting very predictable.

"I'll bring some gold back for ya, mate," Jack replied.

"No way am I trusting that you'll come back here with gold for me. No," he stood up, "I'm going with ya."

Jack jumped up from his seat and stepped away, "Do you really think that's a good idea, you know, at your age?"

"Enough! If I die you can throw me overboard for the fishes but I've stayed in this hell hole for much too long."

Jack tried to retain some of his composure, "Fine, your funeral mate."

And with that, Roddy punched Jack square in the jaw.

* * *

"You should not have said that to him," Addy said as she pressed her cold mug of rum firmly against Jack's sore jaw. He would have done it himself, but he was too busy drinking from his own mug in hopes of numbing the pain.

"Let's forget what happened back there. We're here to celebrate," Jack said taking another swig.

"Celebrate?" Addy inquired.

"We have a heading, shall we say, on where we are going to find your father and brother. Isn't that something to celebrate?"

"They are enslaved on an island under the control of a cruel and fearsome pirate. I would not call that something to celebrate."

He pushed her mug away from his chin and towards her mouth.

"That's because you're looking at it all wrong! We're going to find them, rescue them while amassing a large fortune in gold. It can't get any better than that, so drink up!"

Addy narrowed her eyes. She couldn't explain it but she felt like their was something else that Jack was celebrating all on his own, something he knew and she didn't. She took a small sip from her mug.

"You pirates, you're all alike. You're always focused on what you can get out of something," she complained.

"Then I have one word for you," he said leaning forward and she could see the light glimmering off of his gold teeth, "Pirate."

"Excuse me?" she scoffed.

"You just described yourself! We're going to find your family, that's what you're getting out of this voyage."

"And you're getting two treasures now!" she yelled at the top of her voice, not caring how feminine it might sound.

Jack grabbed her and pulled her close, one hand covering her mouth. Her drink sloshed all over her front. She fought to pull away from him but he just held her tighter. He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Might not want to mention that in a room full of thieves."

He suddenly let her go and she staggered back, bumping into someone in back of her.

"Excuse me," she said quickly to the man who was suddenly very interested in her.

"What's yer name young fella?" he asked, his yellow, rotten teeth visible through his sly smirk.

She tried to ignore him but he persisted.

"What's yer name?"

But once again, she remained silent, feeling very much out of her league.

"You, are you Jack Sparrow?"

"Who wants to know?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

The man ignored the question and leered at Addy, "How much for a go with your cabin boy?"

"Nothin'," Jack replied and Addy's eyes went wide with betrayal. She could not believe her captain was about to give her over to this pig.

"You're a good man. Free is me favorite price," but as he went to reach for Addy, Jack pulled her behind him.

"You misunderstand me, mate. I said nothin' because nothing is going to happen between you and my cabin boy. He ain't for sale. If you're so interested in little boys I'm sure you'll find something to your taste in this god forsaken town," Jack took another gulp of his rum.

"Now," he continued in a dark and fierce tone, "Get the hell out of here."

And for the second time this evening, Jack was on the receiving end of a hell of a punch. But this time he remained on his feet for he knew he was in unfriendly territory and his adrenaline kicked in.

"You shouldn't have done that, mate," Jack smiled viciously.

He hit back at the man who swiftly drew his pistol and a shot rang out through the tavern. Suddenly everything went still. Addy didn't realize that Jack had taken the bullet until she saw him grasp at his side and blood seeped out through his clasped fingers.

She stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do. The only thing she could think of was to take hold of the small sword in her scabbard.

The drunkard was so pleased he had shot the famous Captain Jack Sparrow that he was laughing and completely unaware of his surroundings. She used this to her advantage and she ran the man through. His laughing stopped as soon as the sword poked through his back. Addy then ripped the sword from his gut, his blood spraying all over her white tunic and brown trousers.

He collapsed upon the hard stone floor, his head cracking open and spilling out his brains.

Addy was in shock. She had just killed a man. But she quickly realized that if she hadn't of done something, he would have raped her. And if their was one thing that Addy learned during her time with pirates, it's that you have to take care of yourself first.

She had taken care of herself. But now she realized she needed to take care of her wounded captain. She turned to see his face was pale and she could tell he was losing blood quickly. As she reached for him he began to fall to the floor.

Addy rushed to his side and though he was too heavy for her to catch, she at least was able to cradle his head from the stone so he did not suffer the same fate as their unpleasant friend.

She looked him over to see if he had broken anything. When she found nothing she focused on his eyes which were glazed over but staring at her intently.

He smiled and she smiled in return.

"You are beautiful," was all he said before he passed out cold in her arms.

* * *

Addy had to appreciate the irony of their situation. The first time she'd ever spoken to Jack was in that dark room in Tortuga after she'd passed out. That's when she'd attempted to steal his purse. And now here she was, once again sitting in a dark room with him. Only this time, he was unconscious and had a pretty bad flesh wound.

After she had paid off the barkeep for the mess she'd caused, with Jack's money of course, she had rented a room above the tavern and with the help of two other cabin boys who now pitied Addy's position, she had carried her captain upstairs so she could bandage his wounds.

The fact that he was asleep made it much less awkward for her to remove his shirt. She then examined him to find that the bullet had merely grazed him. But it was a deep wound and she knew she'd have to fix him up quick or he wouldn't make it through the night.

She cleaned and sterilized the angry gash with some rum and then ripped his shirt into several strips to bound him around his middle, tightly.

All that was left to do was wait. She knew she couldn't leave him like this, but no one else from _The Pearl_ knew where they were. At one point he had tried to turn over but she stopped him for fear he'd undo all the bandages. Then their was another point that she thought he would wake up so she had left the room to give him a bit of privacy. She wasn't entirely sure why, she just felt uncomfortable about being the one person around to see him so vulnerable. While she was out in the hall, waiting for any noise to come from inside, a woman passed by and stopped right in front of Addy.

She was obviously one of the tavern whores. The neckline of her dress dipped dangerously low and her face was all painted.

"I saw what you did down there, for your captain," the woman's voice was surprisingly gentle.

"I killed a man," it was the first time she had said it out loud and it made the situation all the more real. She was a murderer.

"You saved your captain's life. Not many men would do that for another man around here," she continued, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Addy looked up at the woman and could see the look of compassion on her face. She knew what this woman was offering but she had something else in mind. She pulled out a coin and gave it to her.

"What's your name?

"Rosita."

"Rosita, Would you please bring us a blanket and maybe some bandages? And then find _The Black Pearl_ and tell whoever is there that the captain needs assistance?"

The woman hesitated.

"I can give you more money," Addy explained.

"It's not that," Rosita said, "It's just, I could fall for a boy like yaself."

Addy just chuckled, "You have no idea. But maybe, once my captain's better you wouldn't mind stopping in and cheering him up a bit?"

Rosita leaned forward and kissed Addy's cheek, leaving behind a dark red imprint, "You got it, sailor."

And with that, she left. Addy was almost positive that the woman would ignore her requests and keep the coin. But within an hour there was a knock on the door and a blanket, bandages and some more rum appeared.

Rosita told Addy that she had been to _The Pearl _and the watchman had said he would inform Gibbs of Jack's condition.

"I can't thank you enough, Rosita," Addy all but squealed.

Rosita just cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Cabin _boy_?" she asked.

Addy's eyes widened and looked behind her to see Jack was still down for the count.

She placed a finger at her lips, "shhhh."

Rosita smiled and nodded, "If you need anything else, I'm the first door down on the right."

And she left Addy once again by herself to watch over the handsome man asleep in the bed.

* * *

She didn't even know that she'd fallen asleep until she heard a loud rustling in the room. She opened her eyes to see Jack trying to get out of bed.

"You're awake!" she cried joyfully and then she realized what he was doing.

"Get back in that bed."

"I am perfectly fine," Jack said but she could see he was struggling and sweat was already starting to build upon his brow.

"You might have a fever, you might lose more blood," she listed reasons why he should return to the bed.

"I've survived much worse than this little scratch," and with that he fell to the floor.

She walked to the side of the bed and stood over him, hands on her hips, "Oh do shut up. For a big bad pirate, you're awfully stupid."

"I could have you whipped for that!" he whined.

"I'll take that chance since you can't have me whipped if you're dead so get . . . back . . . in that . . . bed."

She squated down and picked him up under his arms. With every ounce of strength that she had she wrestled him up to the bed. But her arm was too far wedged under his and when she tried to lay him down, he pulled her right on top of him.

He gave out a groan of pain and she tried to stand up but to no avail, her arm was effectively pinned under his body. As she struggled to free herself, Jack looked her over. On her cheek, he saw a red lip mark.

"Been having a bit of fun with the local tarts while your captain is injured, have we boy?" he joked.

"Captain if you would just turn to the side - "

But she was stopped in the middle of her sentence by two warm lips pressing up against hers. Her eyes widened. And maybe it was the amount of rum she'd consumed while waiting for him to wake up, or the exhaustion, but she didn't fight him. She simply closed her eyes and gave into whatever was happening.

He finally did turn over and her arm was freed but the next second she found herself pinned on the bed beneath him. This is when she came back to her senses.

She pressed against his chest hard enough to get his attention but not to hurt him further.

Finally he broke the kiss and he looked down at her. His eyes were sharp, much sharper than they should have been.

"Anything you want to tell me, _boy?_" he almost spat.

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm a meanie. Once again, huge thanks go to Linalove for inspiring me for this chapter. Also big thanks to Kit-cat99, xxyangxx2006, Guest, 60443, Piratica II, daydreamer987, GoddessNefertari17, ssn, Guest 101, Sabina-Sofia, Blue Bird Heaven, Josophina, Masha, Sparrowsvixon90, TUWK, Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam, YuukiAsuna-Chan, and Guest for their encouragement.

Thanks!

Tink


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters.

A/N: You guys are all going to hate me at the beginning of this chapter but please stick with it because at the end of the chapter is the beginning of the actual reveal. No more games. Just a warning . . .

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Fifteen

She was frozen in fear and confusion.

Jack sounded so angry but he looked far from it as he hovered above her, his dreads hanging down, creating a curtain that shielded the two of them from prying eyes. Though no one else was there to save her from whatever wrath that Jack had in store for her.

But she was not to find out. Suddenly, all color drained from his face and he fell on top of her, pinning her to the straw mattress below them.

"Jack?"

He did not reply.

"Jack?"

His face was pressed into the crook of her neck and shoulder so she could not see if his eyes were open or not, but deep steady breathing against her skin indicated that he had passed out. After all, he had lost a lot of blood and all she had been able to do so far is bandage him up. He probably needed stitches, something she'd need supplies for.

A knock sounded loudly and insistently from the other side of the door.

"Jack!"

Addy recognized the voice and she called out, "Mr. Gibbs, come in!"

The older man burst into the room covered in sweat and red as a lobster. His eyes widened when he saw his captain on top of the ship's cabin boy.

"What in the hell is this?" he asked.

"Just help me!" she pleaded and he hurried over to the bed.

The two of them were able to lift Jack's comatose form from on top of her and then they placed him on his back. Addy was relieved to be free from beneath him and also very glad not to be alone with the rogue captain.

"He was shot," she began to explain to Gibbs, "it just grazed him, but it's deep enough that he is losing a lot of blood. I bandaged him up as best as I could, but I believe he needs stitches."

Gibbs pulled back the wrappings to examine the wound.

"Aye," he confirmed.

He replaced the bandages for the time being and walked over to the dressing table to wash his hands in the small basin.

"You, stay here lad. I'll be back with some supplies," Gibbs began to make his way out of the room, but he was stopped by Addy.

"Don't you think you should watch him? In case he wakes up he'll be very glad to see you. I can go get what you need."

Gibbs hesitated, but then saw the mug sitting next to the basin on the table. It had been a full hour since he'd had a drink.

"All right. Head back to the ship and in my cabin, go into the top drawer of my desk. There's a kit there with everything I'll need in it. Be back within the half hour," he said pointing straight at her nose.

"Will do, sir," she called as she ran out of the room.

"And have the barkeep send me up a bottle of rum!" she heard Gibbs call out behind her.

She did as told and then ran all the way to _The Pearl_ under the watchful gaze of the night sky.

* * *

She made it back to the tavern with just about five minutes to spare. She ran up the stairs and didn't bother to knock as she entered the room. Gibbs was sitting by Jack's side, a rum in his hand, while Jack was still out cold on the bed.

Without a word, Gibbs reached for the kit in Addy's hand.

"Should we wake him?" she asked.

"Probably. He at least needs to drink some of this," he motioned to the rum bottle he had just put down, "to numb the pain."

"Well?" she goaded him on.

"You want me to wake him?" Gibbs asked.

"Well you're the first mate, aren't you?" she replied.

"You're the cabin boy. Isn't it your job?" Gibbs sounded panicked.

"Oh for goodness sakes," she gave up and walked to the side of the bed.

"Captain," she called out.

"Captain?" she said again.

She leaned down and grabbed his shoulders, gently shaking him as she kept calling out his title.

Finally he stirred, "Where were we love?"

His eyes were still closed, but he started pursing his lips as if he was kissing the air.

It was Addy's turn to panic. What if Gibbs figured out what exactly had been going on before he'd come into the room earlier? But she had no reason to fear.

"He must have a fever," was Gibbs reasoning for Jack's strange behavior.

"Go get some fresh water and a cloth to wipe his forehead. We have to keep him cool," Gibbs instructed.

She followed his orders and returned to find Jack was fully awake and propped up against the headboard of the bed. His eyes were glazed over, but she could still feel his glare upon her as she started to mop his brow.

Gibbs handed him the bottle, "Drink just a few sips, Jack. I still need some of that to sterilize the wound."

Jack greedily gulped down about three-quarters of what was left in the bottle and then handed it back to his first mate. With a simple nod of his captain's head, Gibbs poured the rest over the wound.

Jack hissed in pain as he grabbed Addy's free hand tightly. He turned his head away from Gibbs as the older man began to stitch up his side. Addy tried to avoid eye contact, but it was hard to do when she was only inches away and he held his stare directly upon her face.

After a few moments of searching for somewhere else to look, she finally gave up and met his gaze straight on. His eyes were like a deep, dark pit, brimming with pain, exhaustion, concern and something else that she was all too scared to admit to. Especially since she had a feeling that lust was also swimming in her eyes. Lust for him, even in this dire situation.

They stayed like this for the fifteen or so minutes that it took Gibbs to complete the stitches but to Addy it felt like hours. She was unable to breathe. He seemed to have her pinned in that exact spot with his focus beating down on her.

It was Gibbs who broke the tension, "Well, obviously we won't be leaving town for a while, eh?"

It almost hurt to break eye contact, but she did as she asked, "Shall we bring him back to _The Pearl_, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Not the best idea, lad," Gibbs replied and Jack snorted a laugh.

Both of them looked at their captain who only shrugged.

"He shouldn't be movin' to much, what him being sewed up the side and all," Gibbs explained, "Naw, he needs to stay here, even just for a few days until he's stable."

Gibbs packed up his kit and began to leave the room.

"And who will look after him?" Addy asked suspiciously.

"Oh right," Gibbs smiled somewhat apologetically, "you o'course. I need to get back to _The Pearl _and assure the crew that their captain is all right. I'll be needed to take care of business while Jack's out of commission, as they say."

"Don't you dare take off with my ship again, mate," Jack said, pointing directly at the older man.

Gibbs smiled sheepishly, "Wouldn't think of it, Jack."

And with that, he left.

Addy was once again left alone with Jack and suddenly her fear and confusion returned. Should she confess? Did he know her secret? Was that what he was saying before he passed out?

She had been so careful. And he was a strange man, he could have been referring to anything. And she had to remind herself that Tate hadn't seemed surprised to see Jack so intimate with a young man. But she had no idea what to think!

Jack was sitting there, watching her fidgeting. He knew what she was thinking. And though part of him would have wanted her to just spill her secret, the other part of him realized that he had made a premature move earlier, asking her if she had something to tell him.

That had not been part of his plan. No, he had planned something much more seductive when he finally made her tell him her true identity. And then he had planned to bed her and that would get her out of his mind once and for all.

So he decided to change course.

"So, lad, how's the other man look?"

He was referring to the man who had shot him down in the tavern. And all it took was that simple question for reality to come crashing down on Addy once again.

She had killed a man.

It had taken her so long to put behind her the man she had watched drown by the hand of the sea. And now it was her own hand that had taken a life. She tried not to cry but she felt the tears come any way. Seeing her so upset made Jack very uncomfortable. He knew plenty of ladies had cried over him, but he had never been around to witness their tears.

"It was him or you," he said, using the same reasoning she had to calm herself down. But earlier she had something to do: get Jack medical attention. Now that he was all stitched up and on his way to recuperating, all she could do was think about what it had felt like to run the man through with her sword.

She looked down at the scabbard, still strapped to her side. She could see dried blood crusting over the hilt of the sword. Jack followed her gaze.

"Let me see that," he said as he outstretched his hand.

She automatically removed it from her belt and gave it over to him. He took hold of the wet cloth she'd been applying to his forehead and proceeded to scrub the blade and handle until any trace of the vile man was wiped clean. He handed it back to her and she took it with a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Jack nodded in response and then yawned loudly.

"Well, I think I'm going to get a bit more shut eye," he started, "I think you should too."

Jack slid back down onto the mattress while Addy took a seat in the chair next to the bed. Jack wanted nothing more than to have her climb into bed with him. He could have used a warm body to ground him after his near-death experience. But he knew Addy was feeling vulnerable already.

As he watched her close her eyes, he thought back to the first time he had killed a man. It had been similar circumstances: kill or be killed. And though he had given her the same reasoning he had given himself long ago, he knew better than anyone that it didn't really help. He would always remember the look on the man's face as the life left his eyes.

Jack shivered slightly, as if to shake the memories away. Then he closed his eyes and let himself drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Will you send word once you've found her?" Elizabeth maintained a death grip on Danny's shoulder as she made him promise her he would find her friend.

"I already told you I would," he replied.

"You better, Danny," Elizabeth said in a threatening tone. And that was how she said goodbye to him. She let go of his shoulder and headed towards town and away from the docks.

Danny stood their for a moment watching her. She was so pregnant she was actually waddling away. He couldn't believe how long she had stayed out to sea with them. He had a suspicion that she would give birth any day now. He just hoped the stress of sailor life had not harmed the baby.

He then spotted the final few men of his crew returning to the ship with the last of their needed supplies. After everything was loaded up, everyone was accounted for and each man stood at their post, they cast off once again in search of Addy.

And Danny knew that if he returned to Port Royal without her, a certain new mother would have his hide for sure.

* * *

It had been almost week that the two of them had been cooped up in the room above the tavern together. And though Jack made for extremely entertaining company, Addy was on the verge of contracting cabin fever. For one thing, she was constantly on edge, worried that Jack might bring up the kiss that had happened between them right before he had passed out. But he never mentioned it. In fact, he acted as if everything between them was right as rain.

He had been a sort of therapist for her, coaching her through her guilt over killing a man. He even told her about his first time, a story, he claimed, to have not told many people. She didn't really care if that was true; it made her feel special. But that's what Jack Sparrow was good at, making people feel special, especially those of the female persuasion.

Several times Rosita, who had helped Addy with summoning Gibbs, had stopped by the room when she wasn't entertaining customers. Rosita paid close attention to Jack, flirting with him and touching him somewhat inappropriately, even in front of Addy. It made Addy feel extremely uncomfortable. Not only because she felt like she was intruding on some private moment, but the fact was, and it took her a while to admit this to herself, that she wished that she could give him that kind of attention and affection.

But Addy did not blame Rosita. After all, the woman had to make a living and Jack Sparrow was a well known pirate captain and lover for that matter. And also, Rosita did not understand Addy's feelings for Jack. Adrianna had a feeling that if Rosita had been aware, she would have backed away from the situation.

On the sixth day, during Rosita's visit, Addy had finally had enough. It was the moment when the pretty woman's hand was clasped over Jack's . . . which was resting directly over his manhood. That's when Addy snapped. She quickly excused herself and all but ran from the tavern. It had been way too long since she had had a moment to herself. Before she knew it, she was in the corner of a back alley with some rather attractive bloke between her thighs.

It felt like a hollow release as she wrapped her legs around his middle and he pounded away, her head thumping against the wooden wall gently with each thrust. When he realized this, he tenderly wrapped his hand around the back of her, pulling her close to him.

Once they both finished, she slid down his body to stand on the cobblestones. She bent down to pick up her trousers and as she was tying them, she felt a finger under her chin. She allowed the man to tilt her head up to him and their eyes met. He then leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I didn't even get the chance to ask you for your name, Miss . . ." but his question went unanswered as she ran away as fast as her land legs could carry her.

It wasn't until she stopped outside of the tavern that she realized she was crying. That small act of tenderness had been too much for her. She had become so accustomed to anonymous acts of lust and keeping her true emotions tucked down deep that she was no longer sure she was capable of actual affection.

She shook herself free of such thoughts, gathered her wits about her and went back upstairs just in time to see Rosita leaving Jack's room looking very flushed. Addy felt her stomach plummet. Addy knew what she had just been out doing, but it was hard knowing that Jack had been doing the same exact thing while she was gone.

"Do I need to go pay the girl, Captain?" Addy began, "After all, I have your purse."

And she pulled it out of her coat pocket.

Jack gave her a funny look, "What do you mean by that, lad?"

He could see she was upset and her tone had been accusatory.

"Rosita, sir. What amount did you agree upon? I'll go give it to her," Addy spelled it out for him as plainly as she cared to.

"There will be no giving it to her since I did not," he paused dramatically, "give it to her."

Addy blinked several times and found herself unable to speak in her confusion. Her head cocked to the side and she looked up at the ceiling. Had she just heard him correctly? Had the famous womanizer, Captain Jack Sparrow, just spent almost an hour alone in a room with a whore and had not bedded her?

"I don't think I understand, sir," she said suspiciously. This had to be some sort of trick.

"Well it wasn't like she didn't offer, if that what you're thinking, boy," Jack laughed out loud, "In fact she did nothing but offer. But I felt like I wouldn't give my best, ahem, performance, shall we say, while I'm still bleeding like a gutted pig."

Addy forgot what they were talking about and rushed to his side, "Are you bleeding through, sir?"

She took it upon herself to reveal the bandages to find they were clean as can be. She carefully peeled it back to find the stitches were also clean and were holding him in nicely. In fact, it looked much better and she noticed he had been moving much easier the past day or so.

She breathed a sigh of relief that he was still doing well. After all, she felt it had been because of her that he was in this predicament. She replaced the bandage and as she turned away she felt his calloused hand take hold of her own.

"Don't worry about me, luv. Takes a lot more than a bullet to get the best of me," and he winked at her.

She felt herself go weak in the knees with that wink and she would have swooned had she not still felt so guilty. Here he was, recuperating from a gunshot wound that he had taken whilst protecting her and she had just been out shagging the town vicar.

(Yes, the kind man in the alley had been wearing a religious collar. That might have accounted for why he had wanted to get to know her. And no, that did not contribute to why she was now feeling ashamed. After all, it took two to tango.)

He saw the look of pain in her eyes, though he was unsure of what actually put it there. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to pull her close and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But Jack Sparrow was a stubborn man and his more primal urges dictated his next move. He let go of her hand and settled back into the lumpy pillows at the top of the mattress.

He sniffed the air theatrically and then squinched his eyes together.

"I think it has been much too long since one of us has had a bath," he announced.

He then proceeded to sniff under his arm.

"Well, I know I definitely need one," he continued and then he leaned toward Addy.

She pulled away from him but not before he sniffed again.

"Well, you smell much better than me. But I think a bath would do both of us some good."

She tried not to feel too offended by his words, though once she thought of where they were coming from, she felt much better.

"I doubt there's a tub large enough for you in this place that they will let us use," she replied, placing her hands on her hips.

He just pouted in response, looking very much the sick, petulant child.

It was then that an idea struck her. Rosita had told her about a thermal spring not too far out of town that was thought to have healing properties. At the time it had seemed like a ludicrous idea to Addy but if it got Jack his bath, which she had to admit he desperately needed, and it got the two of them out of the room for a few hours, she would give it a try.

She told Jack her idea and a Glasgow grin crossed his face. She ignored it, chalking it up to his strange antics. But behind that grin, the wheels were turning ever so quickly in the rogue's mind. A thermal spring, secluded, away from prying eyes, that would be the perfect place for him to spring into action. He could not have planned it better himself.

"Well, lad," he gestured to the door, "lead the way."

"Shouldn't we ask Gibbs to help you walk there? I doubt I could hold you up on my own," she said nervously.

She had never intended on it being just the two of them on this excursion, though she had no idea where Gibbs was at this very moment which would make finding him in a pinch very difficult. He'd come by several times during the week but mostly had worked on stocking _The Pearl_ as well as staying in touch with Tate, who Gibbs also knew, in case one of the mysterious sailors from Dry Tortugas had landed in Cuba. Tate had said it would take less than a week for that crew to appearl but so far, nothing had come about.

Jack had ignored her question and concern. In fact, he seemed to be moving just fine. She watched as he got out of bed with nary a peep of pain. He gingerly shrugged on the shirt that Gibbs had brought the other day from Jack's cabin. He didn't even need help putting on his boots.

Addy was starting to think that Jack would have been more than fine if he had decided to take Rosita up on her offer. But even the thought of Jack and the prostitute under the sheets, a mess of tangled, sweaty limbs, made Addy's blood boil.

He was dressed and ready and it wasn't until he noticed the look on her face that he realized he might have been acting "too well." After all, he was looking for a bit of sympathy. Suddenly he grasped his side.

"Ooooh," he moaned pitifully.

Addy could just laugh in response.

"That's what you do when you see your captain in pain?" Jack asked in a stern tone.

She stopped laughing immediately but the smile on her face remained and the small crinkles in the corners of her eyes showed that she was mightily amused by his charade.

"I am in need of some assistance," he said as he lifted up his arm.

She hurried to wrap his arm around her shoulders and she rested her arm around his waist, supporting as much of his weight as she could. It was very uncomfortable for the two of them given the difference in height. Jack, though admittedly much better, could still feel the stitches in his side and here he was, leaning in towards her because she was so short. They got as far as the tavern door when Jack decided that he would just have to suffer through it and walk on his own.

He did walk a lot slower than his usual gait, that is something that Addy noticed. And their was much less of a sway about him, almost as if he was scared that twisting his torso the slightest bit would tear open the wound.

About five minutes into their walk to the springs, Addy realized she really had no idea where they were going. She spotted a man with an empty cart, obviously coming back from the markets after dropping off his goods. She approached him and asked if he knew in what direction they should head for the thermal springs. Instead of giving her directions, he said he would take her and her "smelly friend" (at this Jack looked very offended) for a few pieces of silver. Jack went to protest but Addy held up the purse and immediately filled the man's palm with five silver coins. Overjoyed, the man helped the two into the cart and they had reached the springs within another twenty minutes.

Addy thought she would receive a tongue lashing from Jack for going above his head and hiring the man but once they saw the hills they would have had to have climbed to get there, he decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. And it was well worth it for the springs Rosita had told Adriana about turned out to be paradise on earth.

After giving the carriage man a few more silver coins, he pointed them towards a small opening in the bushes and both Addy and Jack entered the deserted oasis. Large trees and lush greenery created a sort of perimeter surrounding clear, crystal waters. There were large, round rocks that would be perfect to sit upon and soak up the sun. Addy was amazed at the colors of the flowers that covered the ground. A few light purple buds floated in the still waters while on the other side of the pool a natural bubbling occurred, the thermal waters. It all seemed very magical to Addy.

She was the first to make her way over to a rock where she climbed up to survey the area from a slightly higher view. A breeze caught her hat and it fell to the ground in back of her. But she was so caught up in the beauty surrounding her, she left it there.

All Jack could do was smile as he watched her lithe form. Her hair shone like a halo around her head and the smile on her own face was enough to stop a man in his tracks. She seemed completely at ease in this environment.

Jack began his stalk towards her, the swagger returning to his gait. He approached her like a tiger approaches its prey: slowly, quietly and oh so seductively.

_Yes, _he thought to himself, _this would do very well._

* * *

A/N: I need everyone who reads this to let me know: Who is the one that confesses first? Does Jack have the chance to set his plan into motion and seduce her or does Addy take control? Remember, she is just as attracted to him as he is to her, so even if she is the one who makes the first move, it doesn't mean that there won't be some sexy times. **So please, let me know what you would like to see. Does Jack reveal his knowledge of her true identity first? Or does Addy confess first?**

In other news, I can't believe it! This story now has 144 reviews! Huge thanks go to Linalove. Also big thanks to Guest, Kit-cat99, xxyangxx2006, hannahhobnob, TUWK, Guest, Blue Bird Heaven, 60443, Blackcat8539, Piratica II, Sabina-Sofia, ssn, Masha, Dreaming of the sea, Josophina, Guest, your fan 1 (Guest), Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam, Guest (thank you for keeping track of the days, you know who you are) and Guest for their encouragement.

Thanks!

Tink


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters.

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Sixteen

As Jack made his way up to Addy, swaying slower than usual to protect his wound, she took in all that was around her. The wind in her hair, the smell of the earth, the water below her. It was intoxicating. She felt light as air, except for the silver weighing down her pocket. She took Jack's purse in her hand, examining it, as if it was the first time she had seen it. Then she looked at Jack who was making his way towards her, an undeniable look in his eyes.

It was that moment that everything dawned on her. She was the one who held the power. She was the key to finding the treasure. She was the one he was relying on to help him heal. For god sakes, she was the one who could control the waters and sea creatures and the winds.

She turned back to the water before her and with a flick of her hand, she made waves. Jack saw what had happened and it stopped him in his tracks. It had been a while since Addy had practiced her powers and it was something that had completely skipped his mind. His eyes widened as he watched the waves grow bigger in what was once a completely still pond, save for the small thermal spring in the corner of the clearing.

She looked back at him, appearing suddenly braver and bolder and Jack knew that the tides were quite literally turning. He knew he had to regain the upper hand. But as the fish began to jump from the pond in a synchronized dance, he wondered if that was going to be possible.

"Addy, _my boy_," he stressed those last two words, "pray, tell me what are your thoughts on deceit?"

_He knows,_ she was sure of it now. It all made sense to her. And she had not only walked into his trap, she had helped him execute it.

She let loose a bit more, the winds began to pick up and the waves were growing even bigger.

"Why Captain," she began coyly, "I thought it was what us pirates do best."

She was beginning to drop the facade as she allowed her voice to return to its natural, higher timber instead of the deep tone she had been trying to maintain.

"Aye, but their is an exception to the rule," he began.

"Pray, tell me," she mocked him gently, "what is the exception?"

"A _man_ must never deceive his captain."

Slowly the waves died down. The wind settled. And the fish went back to simply swimming in circles.

Addy stayed completely silent as she approached Jack. His heart began to pound as he saw the look in her eyes. He realized that he was now the prey and she was the huntress. Part of him still wanted to win back control but another, more sensual side of him revelled in her newfound attitude.

She took his hand and led him over to the thermal spring. Without a word, she divested him of his effects and his shirt. She took his hand and placed it on the trunk of a small tree for him to balance as she removed each of his boots. His eyes remained on her movements the entire time.

He was left in just his breeches and he wondered if she would be bold enough to remove those as well. He had no idea how shocked he looked when he felt her loosen his belt and sure enough, his pants were thrown into the pile with the rest of his clothes.

She looked up at him, very aware of what was growing just below where her hand remained on his waist. The only way he could tell she knew was the smirk that appeared on her face.

Once again she took his hand and carefully helped him into the springs. He immediately felt relief from the pain he had been feeling but quickly returned his thoughts to the woman that was standing above him.

"Well," she broke the silence, "it's a good thing . . . _that we both know_ . . . that I'm not a man."

And then she cocked his pistol and aimed it right at him.

Inwardly Jack groaned. How many times had he told himself never to let someone else handle his effects? Outwardly, he tried to remain calm.

"Now, now," he kept his tone even and low, "what are you planning to do with that?"

"Nothing," she replied as she disarmed the gun and walked over to the pile of his clothes, "But I am taking it with me, as well as these clothes of yours."

"Where do you plan on going with them? You won't make it down the hill before I catch you."

"Wearing nothing but that head scarf of yours and boots?"

"I got nothing to hide," he said slyly.

"No, but you do have that wound down your side. You try running and those stitches are going to rip wide open," she told him as she made her way over to the edge of the clearing.

"You do know that we are on an island. You have no place to hide," he was now trying to haul himself from the thermal spring but looked down to find something was holding him back. The water was pawing at him, and it was strong, too strong for him in his injured state.

He looked back up to see she had his effects and clothes under one arm and her other hand was outstretched and slightly trembling.

"You forget," she shrugged, "I have a few things going for me."

When she saw him finally settling back, she let up just slightly on the pressure that had been holding him.

"Now, I'm not trying to hide from you. In fact, I am going back to _The Black Pearl_ to find Gibbs and let him know you are well enough to return to the ship. He and I will come back for you. But for right now," she paused, "I'm going to need you to cool your heels for a bit. I'm sure there are a few things you need to think on but I must remind you, when it comes down to it: I am the only person that can help you find the greatest treasure in the world. But without me, it will slip through your grasp. Just take that all in, eh?"

She then turned to head out of the clearing but was stopped by his deep chuckle.

"You will pay for this, love," he warned her, his eyes dark with mirth.

She turned just her torso back to him and with that half smirk he so loved to see she replied, "I have a feeling I will enjoy that, Captain."

And with a wink of her eye, she was gone. Jack was left alone with his thoughts as well as a deep throbbing between his legs. When he was certain she was not coming back right away, he decided he needed to take care of some pressing business.

It was the quickest he had come since he was a lad.

* * *

"You left Jack where?" Gibbs asked for a fifth time as he followed her, huffing and puffing up the same path she had taken just a few hours ago.

"Oh quit complaining," she snapped and he stopped dead. Not necessarily because the ship's cabin boy had just told him what to do, but rather that the ship's cabin boy now sounded very much like a woman.

She turned around to find him rooted to his spot next to a rather large palm tree.

"We are wasting daylight, Mr. Gibbs," she said in her most feminine of tones.

His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped in shock. She approached him and with one finger beneath his chin, closed his mouth. With her this close he could now see the gentle curves of her body, though he was sure their was more to her chest since he could now make out the shadow of the bindings through her shirt. But what also gave her away was the plushness of her lips. No man he had ever known had lips like that. If he hadn't been so disturbed by this new piece of information, he might have found himself aroused by the young woman before him. However, Gibbs did like his lasses on the plump side and Addy was far from plump.

"You're a -" he began but couldn't seem to find the word.

"You're a - A, ahhhhhh," he could feel himself feeling a little dizzy.

"A woman." she finished his sentence for him in a calming tone.

She was beginning to think he was going to faint on her. All the color had drained from his face and he was starting to sway back and forth on his feet. She placed her hands on his shoulders to hold him steady. She did not need him passing out in the middle of nowhere while she had Jack Sparrow all on his own up at the thermal spring. He'd already been alone for over an hour. She had no idea how much longer he would be able to wait before throwing all caution to the wind and making his own way down to the town, naked as the day he was born.

Gibbs seemed to shake himself out of it when he felt her touch.

"How long have you been a woman?" he asked rather confused.

She sucked her lips in so it looked like she didn't have any and then let them pop somewhat dramatically.

"Oh, well, all my life, I'd say. Though I bet my mother would argue otherwise with all the hell-raising I would do as a child. And the fact that I was always wearing breeches."

"Does Jack know?" Gibbs was starting to get his wits about him so Addy let him go and began to walk once again to where she had left their captain.

"He does now," she replied.

"Blimey," Gibbs wiped at his forehead as he followed her, "he couldn't have taken that easy."

"Well, let's just say that your captain is much smarter than he looks," she said as she led the older man into the clearing.

Gibbs took a look around what seemed to be a veritable paradise. It took all his might not to jump into the cool waters in front of him, especially after the trip they had just made up that hill.

He spotted Jack, still wading in the thermal spring where Addy had left him. She was actually somewhat impressed that he had trusted her that much.

"Gibbs, mate," Jack lifted his arms out to either side of him, "have you met our young traitor, Adrianna Taylor?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. Of course he knew her name. He had been toying with her for months now. Another smile crept onto her face. Two could play at this game.

Without a word she placed Jack's clothes next to him on the shore along with a threadbare towel she had grabbed from his cabin on _The Pearl_. He took the towel and without breaking eye contact with her, he climbed from the water. He stood there, naked, drying each limb slowly. Never once moving his focus. And Addy held his gaze fearlessly. She wasn't one of his naive virgin conquests or his whores who feigned modesty just to stoke his desire. And she wasn't about to act like it.

The two didn't even realize that Gibbs had been speaking to them until Jack's clothing and effects were on his person.

"Jack," Gibbs said anxiously.

"What mate?" Jack finally broke their tug of war to look at his frustrated first mate.

"What shall we do?"

"About what?" Jack replied.

"Tate has seen the men from Dry Tortugas. They docked early this morning. And from what he told me, they won't be staying long."

"We need to get down to the docks and find them and get them to tell us all that they know about that god forsaken place."

Abby could tell that Jack was angry. But she was no longer certain what he was angry about. Was it her deceit? Was it his injury? Or could it be that he didn't like what was going on in Dry Tortugas?

The three made their way back down the hill, Jack leaning heavily on Gibbs to prevent further injury. The rest of the trip was made in silence until they spotted the port. That's when Jack grabbed Addy's wrist and pulled her aside. As if by second nature, Gibbs followed them, the three huddled near a water spout.

Jack spoke to both of them but his eyes once again were on Addy.

"Now it would give me so much _pleasure_," Addy could feel him shudder oh-so-gently as he remained holding onto her wrist, "to throw you off my ship and sail away, leaving you high and dry for your deception."

She could hear the "but" coming from a mile away.

"_But_, you brought up some interesting points back there. You are the key to a large fortune, and Jack Sparrow is never one to give up the opportunity to find valuable treasure. So I am allowing you to stay aboard."

"My, my," she scoffed, "how kind of you Captain."

His grasp on her tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"But you must remain the cabin _boy._ Only Gibbs and I know your true identity. It wouldn't be safe for you to sail as a woman amongst this bunch of scallywags. All good men, good pirates more like it; but all starving for a little female attention."

She almost thought about telling him about Mickey and how he knew she was a woman. But she didn't want to get him into trouble. Besides, she knew he wouldn't speak up about it lest she tell everyone about his leanings.

"I appreciate your concern, however this is not the first time I have sailed as a woman surrounded by a large group of men starving for female attention. And I'd say I fared very . . . _very _ . . . well in that situation."

"I will not argue with you about this," he said, attempting to close the subject.

"And I will no longer bind bind my breasts everyday. And as you said, I am the key. So from now on," she reached up underneath her shirt and unclipped the cloth that had been hiding her form. She pulled the white material down and then made quick work of unwinding it from around her. When she finished, she placed the pile of wrappings in Jack's hand. He could barely keep his eyes from the front of her shirt where he could now clearly see the outline of her breasts.

She let out a deep breath, "well that feels better."

She began the walk to _The Pearl _with both men chasing after her. Before she made it to the plank, Jack had spirited her away back towards the town. He placed his coat around her shoulders, to hide her top half from view. He didn't think she was aware of how erotic she looked, how the pink of her nipples pressed against the shirt. It made her look almost pornographic.

He pulled her into a dress shop. There he presented his concerns to her once more and as she went to explode, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She was a bit shocked at how thin her shirt was. She quickly crossed her arms across her chest. Jack just smirked out of triumph. The shopkeeper stared in confusion at the two strangers that had barged into her shop.

"I do not want to wear those bindings anymore. They pinch me, they're hot and I have scars from the blisters they've caused."

"Well, let me see?" he asked with an even wider smirk.

Her brow furrowed and her lips pursed.

"Men," was all she could say and he laughed heartily at her reaction.

"Excuse me," the shopkeeper finally chimed in, "may I help you?"

Neither spoke immediately so the woman elaborated, "Are you two looking for something special for your lasses?"

Jack took the coat from Addy's shoulders, "No, we need something for this lass right here."

Addy still had her arms crossed in front of her chest but anyone could see that it was pressing her breasts together, almost making the situation worse.

"Ah yes," the woman almost cried and then she relaxed, "I see. Well sir, we have some lovely dresses and corsets that will make your lass here look pretty as a daisy."

"No, no, no, no . . ." Addy shook her head, "there will be no dresses for me, no corsets and no making me pretty. And I am most definitely _not_ his lass."

"Well my dear, you can't go around like that," the shopkeeper laughed airily, "even the town harlots look more modest than you."

Addy straightened up and let out an annoyed sigh.

"It pains me to say this but do you have anything that would keep those," Jack paused to look back at Addy's chest, "_things_ under control?"

"She could wear a corset."

"No, no . . . as I said, no corset for me. Can't I just wear a chemise or something?" Addy pleaded. She now realized she had to do something. Even if she wasn't hiding the fact that she was a woman any longer, she also didn't want to advertise herself as an easy piece of meat.

"May I ask the gentleman to step out for a moment?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Look miss, I'm staying here as a favor to you. She looks so mad right now she may bite your head off," Jack replied cheekily.

Addy gave him a look and when he noticed the shopkeeper had matched it, he knew he had been dismissed.

His hands flew up on either side of his head.

"All right," he said defeatedly and then pointed at the woman, "but don't expect me to attend your funeral."

He stepped outside to join Gibbs who had been waiting for the two of them.

"Do you have any idea who you are sailing with lass?" the shopkeeper all but squealed.

When Addy didn't reply the other woman whispered, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Yes," Addy nodded, "Yes I did know that."

"Are you sure you won't be needing anything more fancy? Maybe a nice boudoir set?" the woman was now bustling around the room, pulling out bits of lace and satin in assorted colors.

"Oh, oh Madame," Addy stopped her, "things are not like that between us."

The woman now had a look on her face as if it was Christmas morning.

"You mean, you're not with him?"

"He is my captain, nothing more," Addy said. It tasted like a lie on her tongue. Not because anything had really happened between the two of them. After all, Addy was not one of those women who thought that a kiss ensured eventual marriage. But because to her, he was already growing into something more. Even if that something more was just in her mind.

"Hmmmmm," was all the woman replied and Addy could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Well, then, if all you're looking for is something more comfortable than the binds, you could always . . "

* * *

The shopkeeper finally gave Addy a solution to her problem and though she felt the undergarments were slightly overpriced, she gave over Jack's coin gladly when she felt how comfortable she was. For the first time in months she wasn't bound to within an inch of her life. However she was covered and held in and completely appropriate for a sailor.

When she left the shop the woman followed her and whispered something into Jack's ear. Addy had an idea of what she said when she saw Jack's eyebrows shoot up underneath his bandana.

"Gibbs, take the lass back and keep her in my cabin until I return. I have some business to attend to," he said smugly.

"And what about Tate?" Gibbs said.

Jack had almost forgotten about what they were doing. He had become so aroused by seeing Addy's breasts pressing up against the thin material of the shirt, knowing that with one flick of his sword her world would be bared to him, that when the other woman had offered herself to him he had jumped at the chance.

He groaned, "Fine. Fine. I guess I have to do everything meself. Sorry darlin', maybe next time."

The shopkeeper was crushed which Addy found absolutely pathetic.

Jack had replaced the coat around her shoulders, to hide what was now more obvious. He said that they would tell the men, but this was not the time. Then the three of them continued their walk to _The Pearl. _

Jack received a hero's welcome when he stepped on deck. After all, he had been injured trying to save the cabin boy. Everyone now knew about that. Which also meant they knew about Addy's first kill.

As she made her way through the throngs of pirates, they clapped her on the back.

"It gets easier," one man said to her.

"I bet it felt good, gutting him like a pig," another one said.

She knew that they were trying to make her feel better in a way. Jack had been right, these were good men. They might not always do good things, but Jack had found himself some of the most honest and strangely kind pirates of the whole seven seas. But she was still wrestling with what she had done. So on the outside she shook their hands and laughed with them. But on the inside she felt like she was drowning in their praise. Never had she ever wanted to kill another person.

Jack could see her strength waning and so he whisked her to his cabin quickly.

They were alone for the first time since she had come clean.

"Remember, you saved my life. That isn't something to be taken lightly," he tried to soothe her mind.

"I should have let him kill you," she smiled, letting him know she was joking.

And he smiled back, "But where would the world be without Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The energy in the room darkened. Now that everything was out in the open between the two of them their relationship had changed almost instantaneously. Before, despite the difference in age and rank and the fact that Jack had known her true sex for a while, they had been bonded by a brotherhood of the sea. But they were brothers no more and the age old distinction between the sexes took hold.

Jack began to advance upon her again, like he had done back at the springs on the island. She wanted to run, afraid that if she gave in to his desires, (which to be honest, matched her own) that the respect she had earned from him would dissipate. But a larger, more carnal part of her kept her rooted to the spot.

He had her pressed up against his desk, their bodies separated by a few hairs at the most. He lifted his right hand and removed her hat. The other hand undid the string that had been holding her hair back in a horse's tail. As her blonde curls tumbled around her shoulders he gulped audibly. How she had been able to conceal her true self for even a moment from him was a wonder now that he saw how delicate and beautiful she was.

He let his left hand trail down her cheek, feeling her smooth skin. His touch burned Addy but she couldn't help but press further into him. She closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of his calloused fingertips. Suddenly his touch was gone and she felt both hands grab at the backs of her thighs, hoisting her up on his desk. Her eyes flew open. She could feel a few books still underneath her. He worked himself between her legs, placing one hand on either side of her on the desk. He leaned in deep, forcing her to bend slightly backwards.

Just as he was about to come out with some wise remark, she was sure of it, a fervent knock was heard at the door. He tried to ignore it but it persisted.

"Cap'n!" they could hear Gibbs on the other side.

Jack let out a deep groan. Oh Addy did pity his first mate and the tongue lashing he was about to receive.

He walked swiftly over to the cabin door and threw it open rather dramatically.

"What!?" he bellowed.

A panicked smile painted Gibbs' face as he spoke, "Those men you be lookin' for, Cap'n, from Dry Tortugas?"

Jack just widened his eyes to prompt the older man to continue.

"Pintel &amp; Ragetti, they found them," he continued.

"Well, where are they now?" Jack asked.

"In the brig."

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked back at Addy, who had jumped off of the desk and was obviously trying to keep herself busy by tidying up.

He walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to have to reassess your duties when I get back," he said.

"Nothing has changed. I've always been a valuable asset to this voyage so my being a woman should make no difference. And I believe very much in earning my place aboard a ship."

Part of her statement made him feel guilty. He had no idea how to reply to Addy thinking of herself as just a key to finding treasure. She had become much more than that. She was part of this crew and had indeed earned her rightful place aboard.

"I guess we could call you a cabin girl, eh?" he joked.

"Captain, I am no girl. I am very much a woman," the fire had returned to her eyes.

"Well I think that you'll find that cabin woman has a much different meaning to it," he laughed nervously.

She just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And you're determined to reveal your true identity to the rest of the crew?" he asked once more.

"How dare I live my life as a woman?" she answered him mockingly.

"Hmph," was all he replied to her before returning his attentions to his first mate.

"Alright, let's go see what we can find out from those bastards."

* * *

A/N: Almost 170 reviews?! You guys are the best and I totally do not deserve it after making you all wait this long. I promise to get better. Also, thanks to all who replied to my question. Hope you are all satisfied with what happened but please let me know. Huge thanks go to Linalove. Also big thanks to Guest, Kit-cat99, hannahhobnob, TUWK, Piratica II, ssn, Dreaming of the sea, Iamnumb3r14, Feint Illusion, bipop, 60433, Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam, Guest, Blue Bird Heaven, Josophina, Sabina-Sofia, Masha, xxyangxx2006, Guest (thank you for keeping track of the days - it's actually really helpful), Guest, Ismira Shadeslayer, Guest, Guest and Atlafan1286 for their encouragement.

Thanks!

Tink


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters.

A/N: Happy Holidays to my faithful readers! I know it has been a while so I made this chapter extra long and with lots of action in it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Seventeen

Jack had been gone for at least an hour, interrogating the men from Dry Tortugas. Addy thought that she should have been there. After all, they were looking for her father and brother, even if that also meant finding a veritable gold mine. But she had been somewhat relieved that he had left her behind. For one thing, she was sure that the men would be unwilling to give up the information right away. And that meant that Jack would have to persuade them, which she doubted meant anything less than cutting off a finger or two and she wasn't sure she could stomach that at the moment. She was also grateful for the time alone.

She had been so willing to jump into bed with him just then. And that was a problem. No, Addy wasn't about to play the virtuous maiden, she knew she was far from that. But for some reason everything felt different with him.

With Danny, her first, she had been smitten but eventually their trysts had become more of a chance for her to experiment and explore her sexuality. With her husband it had been out of duty. With all the others, and at this point she wasn't sure she could put a number on how many there had been, it was all about scratching an itch.

But there was something more to this and she chocked it up to respect. She knew how Jack regarded the women he shagged. He may have respected their skills, but that didn't mean he respected them. Addy liked to think he had come to respect her, despite her deception. And for some reason she wanted to maintain that respect. She had a feeling that Jack Sparrow respected very few people in this world.

She went to tie her hair back and found it had gotten stuck in the chains of her pendants. Now that the binds were gone, she had no place to hide the vial and brown glass pendant that Madame Clio had given her or the medallion that her mother had said belonged to her birth mother. She held them in her hand now, her thumb running over the trident design on the medallion, thinking about how this small trinket was the only clue to her past.

Just then the door to the cabin opened. She stuffed both necklaces down her shirt as Jack made his entrance. Immediately she noticed how distraught he looked.

"So?" she prompted.

"Well, we didn't get much information, but we got enough to start our journey and as soon as Gibbs returns with Tate we will be on our way with the tides."

He plopped down into the chair behind the desk and pulled out a bottle of rum and popped the cork. He took a large swig as he regarded the woman standing in front of him.

"Do I want to know how you obtained this information?" Addy asked, noticing some fresh blood on the white cuff of his shirt.

"Nope," he replied, the "p" popping loudly in the now spotless cabin.

He took another large gulp of the amber liquid and then stood up, making his way over to Addy.

"Now, luv," he started, "where were we?"

Before he could come closer she held out her hand, "Jack, I think it would be best if we just remained as Captain and cabin boy, well uh, cabin cleaner."

"Oh, I see, you like to play games." he smiled slyly.

"What?" she shook her head in confusion, "No, no, what I mean is I think we should not mix business with pleasure, don't you?"

He walked around her so that his front was almost pressed against her back.

"I disagree with that 100 percent. I find it very beneficial to, as you put it, mix business with . . ." he leaned into her ear, "_pleasure."_

He could feel the shudder that wracked her body. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her flush to him. He inhaled deeply. She smelled of the sea and the sun and something distinctly feminine that he could not name but it was an intoxicating brew nonetheless.

She quickly pulled away and whirled around to face him, "Jack we have a very important mission in front of us. It is important to keep our minds clear."

"And mine will be clear, once we take the time to get to know each other better," he advanced upon her.

She was well aware that he meant that they should get to know each other in the biblical sense, but she took this as an opportunity to distract him.

"Well, what do you want to know?" she asked him.

He stopped. Though he knew that she was trying to hold him at bay, finding out more about this enigma was intriguing.

She could see his internal struggle so she goaded him on, "Ask me anything you would like and I will tell you."

Jack was already aware of Addy's attraction to him. He knew she would break eventually. But he wasn't sure he would get the opportunity to discover more about who she was before she came aboard _The Black Pearl. _Why that actually mattered puzzled him but he had always been a curious man.

"How old are you?" he began.

"Captain, that is not an appropriate question to ask a woman," she chided.

He found her sudden propriety amusing and smiled, "This isn't a very promising beginning. You said I could ask you anything and you would tell me."

"If I tell you that I'm in my twenties, would that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Hmmmm, so you're an old maid?" he said it to ruffle her feathers. He didn't expect the answer he received.

"Actually, I'm a widow."

"So that would mean that you aren't . . ."

"A virgin, Captain?" she finished his sentence.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't be since I did see you and Mick that night you had the watch in Santo Domingo," he revealed.

"You saw us!" she said angrily.

"I thought that I would be safe leaving him behind with you with his preference to men and all," he reasoned.

"You are incredible, Captain," she bit back sarcastically.

"Most women tell me that _after_ I've taken them to bed," he smirked.

When he saw the murderous look on her face, he decided he should move on.

"So, you have been married. I assume a society lass like you, being the daughter of a prestigious captain, that your husband was your first?"

"Actually I gave up my maidenhead years before I became a Misses," she smirked back at him.

Her frankness shocked him. He was used to female pirates speaking boldly about their conquests. But he was well aware that Addy had only turned pirate just recently and that was out of necessity. And in her proper English diction, her declaration almost sounded comical.

"Why are you being so open with me about this? A moment ago you didn't want to tell me your age."

"I figure you're just going to keep asking these questions, I might as well get this whole interrogation over with."

"So your turning me down just a few minutes ago, that wasn't because you're unacquainted with what men want, eh?"

"I know my way around, if that's what you are asking."

Again, her genteel way of speaking almost made the situation sound even more lewd. It's almost as if it would have been easier on his ears if she had thrown in a curse or two.

"And do you enjoy navigating your way around?" he asked her delicately as he sat down behind his desk.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her head cocked to the side.

"That's like asking if I like to breathe."

"There is a whole lot more than breathing involved with it, luv," he prompted.

"Yes, I enjoy the company of a man."

"Ah! So you do prefer men."

"Women are attractive; much smarter than men but because of that they can be way too complicated. So yes, I prefer men," she replied.

"But not me," he pouted.

She placed her hands on her hips, that was the only answer he received.

He slapped his hand against his face. Here was the perfect woman standing before him. A woman that appreciated sex. And yet she did not want to have sex with him. Well, that wasn't quite true. He knew something was holding her back and he planned to release her from whatever it was as soon as possible.

"You know, Captain, if I was you I'd be using this time to find out if I had lied about anything else such as my familial situation or my real parentage or whether or not I know more about Neptune's treasure than I let on."

"Well," he paused dramatically, "have you lied about anything else? Your family? Your real parents? Do you know anything more about Neptune's treasure?"

Her mouth turned up at the corners to reveal another one of her maddening smirks, "No."

* * *

For the next few days Jack and Addy mostly avoided each other. He was preoccupied with trying to get more information from their special guests about Dry Tortugas. One man had all but broken but the other remained quiet. If Addy wasn't so anxious to find her father and brother, she would have admired the man's fortitude.

The few times they did speak was during meetings between Gibbs, Tate, Jack and herself to craft a plan. It was now only the four of them that knew her true identity. And the only reason Addy allowed that is because she knew that Jack was going to have to reveal her gender soon for he said that it was to be part of the plan.

As they sailed closer and closer to Dry Tortugas, Addy found herself growing more and more anxious. She had followed so many leads and they had all wound up dead ends. She wasn't sure she could take much more. But part of her remained optimistic. It was almost like she could feel herself inching towards her father and brother.

A few days before they were to drop anchor, Jack and Gibbs gathered all of the men on deck with the exception of Addy who was squirreled away safely in the captain's cabin should anything go wrong.

"Gents, settle down, settle down," Gibbs chided. It wasn't often that they were called together like a group of schoolboys at an assembly.

When that didn't stop their twittering, Tate took out his gun and shot straight into the sky. Immediately a bird flopped down to the deck, a bullet nestled deep in its gut.

"That wasn't quite necessary, mate," Jack broke the now deafening silence. Tate just shrugged.

"Now I think we can all agree that young Addy has become one of our own right?"

Not sure where their captain was headed with this, a few men nodded, confused.

"Addy has stepped up to any task at hand and saved your captain from certain death. That deserves some respect now, don't it?"

Aye's could be heard from the group but they were all still very curious as to what the purpose of this meeting was.

"So it don't matter that Addison is actually Adrianna," Jack said resolutely.

There. It was out in the open.

From behind the cabin door, Addy had closed her eyes tightly, wishing that someone would speak up and cut the tension she could feel even from where she stood.

"You mean, he's a she?" Pintel was the first to speak.

"Indeed," Jack replied cautiously.

"Is she fair game?" another man spoke out.

Jack wanted more than anything to take out his pistol and do to this man what Tate had just done to the unfortunate bird. But he didn't have to.

"I think I can speak for myself," he heard her feminine tone from behind.

Jack rolled his eyes up and over. Of course she didn't stay put.

"Ah Adrianna, we were just talking about you," he turned around to look at her.

She had taken her hair down and left her hat behind in the cabin. It was the first time he had seen her like this out in the sunlight on deck. He was momentarily mesmerized by how the rays made her curls look like spun gold.

"I heard, Captain. And I thought that if anyone had any questions they might as well ask me," she let a dazzling smile grace her pretty face. But he knew that there was mischief behind that smile.

The same man from before spoke up, "Are you up for a roll in my hammock, lass?"

The man laughed but he was the only one. As Addy advanced upon him the rest of the crew stood back. His laughter faded as he watched a large fist rise up from the water. It followed behind Addy and as she raised her hand, it came to a halt, right in front of the man's face. She stayed silent, letting her powers speak for themselves, reminding all those around her what she was capable of.

When she was satisfied with the look of fear in the man's eyes, she released the spell and the fist snaked it's way back to the ocean.

"If I'm up for a roll in anyone's hammock," she began, staring the offender down, then turned around, focusing her gaze on Jack, "I will be sure to let him know."

Jack could feel his heart begin to beat faster and the blood pooling in his groin. He wanted this. He wanted her attention in this way but to have that effect on him made her all too powerful for his liking.

She turned back around and surveyed the crew, "I may be a woman but I am still the same person who has fought beside you and helped you keep this ship in shape. Please remember that. Any other questions, gents?"

A chorus of "nos" and "nopes" (and was that a "no, sir" she just heard?) resounded from the group. She nodded her appreciation and then walked back into the Captain's cabin, Jack right on her heels.

"I had everything under control," he began, "you should not have done that."

She plopped down into the desk chair, "Jack, as much as I would like nothing to change, to them everything has. I am no longer just the cabin boy. Now I'll remind them of their wives and lovers and favorite whores just because I have breasts."

"Well, you have more in common with them than that," Jack started but Addy gave him a warning look and he knew to stop right there with his commentary.

"You know better than anyone how few women their are in piracy. And their are even fewer who have earned the respect of a crew. Those women do not allow a man to speak for them. They speak for themselves. And if I ever want to earn back what little respect they may have had for me, that you may have had for me, as the cabin boy, then I need to take care of myself."

It was like dawn over the Caribbean. He finally knew why she had been rebuffing his advances. She wanted his respect before making any moves.

In this world there were very few people that Jack Sparrow respected. He'd would have liked to have thought that it was because he lacked a moral code. But after doing what he did for The Turners, he knew that cover had flown out the window. He respected his father. He had had the most respect for his mother, a good woman who had put up with her pirate husband and unruly child. He had respect for Gibbs, for putting up with his shenanigans for so long. And he had come to respect Will and Elizabeth for their fortitude, persistence and love for each other. But did he truly respect Addy or had it just been the thrill of the chase all the long? He was silent as he thought for a moment.

Addy took this silence as anger. After all, she had interrupted her Captain and talked out of turn. He had only wanted to protect her in case something had gone wrong. But she knew she had a long way to prove that she didn't need his protection.

"Captain, I am sorry if you feel that I usurped your position. Please understand that it was only to make a point. But if you see fit to reprimand me for my actions, I shall accept it."

"Oh, you'll accept it will you?" Jack's tone sounded lighthearted but Addy could sense the danger beneath his words.

"What I meant was that you are the captain and, as I said, I am a member of this crew just like any other man."

"But you are not a man, Addy," he found that he was growing angry, "you are a woman. And though you talk a big game, I do have to protect you. Not because you are incapable of taking care of yourself, but because if I put you down in one of the bunks, just like any other man, you will surely be raped. I pride myself on picking honorable men, but they are men and more importantly, they are pirates. Their motto is to take what you can and give nothing back."

Addy stood up with a flourish, she did not want to hear any more of this. And he was exaggerating the situation. He wasn't going to put her down in the bunks anyways because she was still doing cabin boy duties and the cabin boy always bunked off of the Captain's cabin in case he needed anything.

"I want to know something," she interrupted. She had tucked herself in a corner near the dresser. It was right near her small quarters so she felt safer there.

Jack remained silent in reply.

"Since when have you known that I was a woman?"

"Madame Clio told me when we visited her."

"All of this time? It's been months that you've known and I've spent every day working side by side with these men. They could have found out at any moment and you made no move to protect me. That's because you know that I do not need protecting."

She began to advance upon him, slowly growing bolder when she saw him turn away.

"You witnessed what I did to the East India Trading Company's ship. You witnessed how I just threatened that man up on deck. And you witnessed me kill a man to protect you without using my powers. You know that I don't need protecting. You just want to play the protector because you believe that just because I am a woman that I am weak. I hate to tell you this, Captain, but this woman has you beat. "

When he did not reply she decided that she had said her piece. Without another word she left the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

She did not leave the hold until she heard the dinner bell chime from out on the deck. She flung open the door and made her way out into the fresh air.

As she made her way down the steps to the galley, she heard a hush fall over the men who had already grabbed their rations. If she had been in a good mood, she would have cracked a joke to lighten the mood. But their silence only made her realize that the existence she had created aboard _The Pearl_ was over as she knew it. She grabbed her rations for the evening and placed it on the tray with what Cook had portioned out for Jack. She quickly made her way back up on deck and into the cabin. Jack was still there, sitting at his desk, reading. She placed the tray in front of him, took her own bowl and waited.

After a few moments of this awkard silence, Jack looked up from his page.

"Are you waiting for something?" he asked.

"Do you require anything else this evening?" her tone was prim and proper, nothing familiar about it.

He took a long look around the room. Of course it was still spotless from the cleaning she had given it just that morning. The only thing out of place were the books he was reading and a few maps he needed for reference.

"Not of a cabin boy," he replied.

He was egging her on to ask him what he had meant but she refused to indulge him.

"Then may I be excused for the evening, Captain?"

Disappointed that she did not take the bait, he just waved her off and returned to his reading.

Just as she was about to close her door, she heard him call out.

"You may want to get up earlier tomorrow to do your duties. Your presence is required for a meeting in the morning to discuss our plan for Dry Tortugas."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

Men. As Addy watched the three men in front of her try to hash out a plan, her strong belief that it should be women who run the world resurfaced with a vengeance. Jack, Gibbs and Tate were all talking at the tops of their lungs, as if the loudest one would have the best plan. Addy just sat there in silence, seeing their faces growing redder with each exclamation.

Jack had not said a word directly to her since she had brought his dinner to him the night before and that was fine by Addy. But she did not want to be petty so when she finally spoke up, she made sure to look right at him.

"Gentlemen," she said calmly but received no recognition. So she did the one thing she knew would get their silence. She grabbed each of their tankards away from them, the three like little soldiers standing at attention right in front of her.

Sure enough, the three men turned to face her, mouths agape at her gumption.

"You will get these back in a moment. But I was invited to this meeting, wasn't I? Their must have been a reason why other than it being my family that we are going to rescue. I doubt other cabin boys are asked to attend a strategy session for a large mission. So tell me, you've hinted that I will be taking on a large role in this operation. Prey, what part am I to play in getting onto Dry Tortugas?"

Mr. Gibbs' hand flew to the back of his neck where he rubbed nervously, "Well, lass, we need a distraction to get onto the island without being noticed. And that will be mighty difficult since it is a fort, they have a clear view of what is coming at them."

"And you need me to be that distraction," she said matter-of-factly.

"But I don't think that it's safe for you," Gibbs replied.

"Are you concerned for me, Mr. Gibbs?"

The first mate's cheeks darkened.

"You are right. It isn't safe for anyone to do this but that is what being a pirate and sailing the seven seas is all about," she smiled at him.

"But lass, who knows how these men treat women. You are bound to be killed or raped," he flinched as he spoke.

"Well I think I might have a solution."

* * *

They dropped anchor off of the coast of a small deserted island that very day. Addy decided she needed time to practice her part if she was going to survive as bait and she needed somewhere safe and private. She had planned to go on her own so when Jack climbed into the long boat after her and they were immediately lowered down, she was a little surprised.

He saw her wide eyed expression and the only excuse he could come up with was, "You need the manpower to row that far. Excuse me for being helpful."

She figured there was no fighting him on this, and she was going to need her strength, so she handed over the oars and they sat in silence for the short trip to the shore. They found a small oasis about a five minute walk from the beach where she would be safe from prying eyes. However the only prying eyes there seemed to be on this island was Jack's. So before she began to undress she took hold of his arm and walked him over to grassy patch of land. It was around a small hill so he would be unable to see her working.

The two of them were still barely speaking so all she said was, "stay here."

She could hear him let out a "hurrumph" as he plopped down against a large tree. She left him there and when she was sure he did not follow her, she removed her breeches. She also removed her tunic and undergarments as not to get them wet. She placed her hat atop the pile and undid her horse tail. She lowered herself into the still pool in front of her. At the edges it was shallow enough that she could sit and the water came up just above her waist. She settled in, getting comfortable. For a few minutes she merely enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her face and upper body. She rubbed at her scalp. It felt amazing to let her hair down after always having it tied back. Now that her secret was out, she resolved that she would have to wear her hair down more often when she wasn't working.

It was time to get to work now. She closed her eyes tightly and focused. Last time she had transformed into a mermaid - or was she always a mermaid that just lived in human form? - she had been under threat. Right now she was under no threat, unless you would consider Jack sitting just a few hundred yards away from her as she lay naked in a spring a threat. But she knew that she would be in Dry Tortugas.

She had not revealed this part of her own plan to Gibbs, Tate or Jack. All she had told them was that she had a way to protect her life, and quite frankly to protect her from rape. They had believed her. After all, she had been their savior when the EIC had been on their tail. And when Tate had found out about the extent of her talents he immediately left the room, shocked and nervous from what he had heard.

She had proposed to the group that she would "wash up" on the shore of Dry Tortugas. She would pretend to be injured or too sick to swim. And then they would bring her into the fort where she could work from the inside, getting Jack and the crew access to the fort to rescue her brother and father. And of course that would mean access to a great gold treasure which she was sure Jack would take advantage of. They just didn't know that she planned to do this in her mermaid form.

As a mermaid, she figured, that she would be a treasure for Captain Every. Also if she had a tail instead of legs no one would be able to have at her. Well, unless they forced her back to her human form. It wasn't a fool proof plan, but it was better than anything the others had come up with.

She thought back to that time she was drowning, the first time she had developed a tail. She remembered the sensation of trying to breathe, the water that she inhaled burning her lungs. She could feel how her legs had grown heavy and the weight of her body as it began to sink. But then she recalled how she was suddenly able to breath and how her legs were propelling her impossibly fast towards the surface. She opened her eyes and looked down at her bottom half. She still had legs.

She pushed herself away from the edge of the pool and waded deeper into the water. She kept walking until she could no longer touch the bottom. She took a deep breath and dunked her head underwater. She stayed there. She let the air leave her lungs. It had to happen now. She fought the urge to break the surface. She began to inhale water. That same burning sensation licked at her lungs. She felt her energy waning and her body growing heavier and heavier. She was just about to come back up when she saw the water become disturbed around her and she felt something grab onto her arm. She was pulled from the depths. She gasped loudly, letting oxygen energize her once more. She looked around to see Jack had jumped into the pool.

"What in the hell were you doing? Trying to bloody kill yourself?"

"I was _trying_ to practice!" she screamed back at him.

"Practice what? Drowning?!" he took hold of her arm once again and attempted to bring her to the shore but she fought him.

"Why don't you ever trust me?" she yelled.

"Well, you lied about being a woman so what reason have I to trust you?" he bit back.

She recoiled from his statement and immediately he felt remorse. This was the woman who had saved his ship and his life during two different attacks and he was saying that just because she had lied about her gender, he couldn't trust her. That wasn't the case.

He had come to see what she was up to, curious as to why she needed to come to this place to practice her part of the plan. That's when he had seen her under the water, gasping for air. He had panicked and that was why he had jumped in. He didn't want to lose her. Not just because she was the key to now two treasures, but because he did trust her.

"I'm sorry, luv. I did not mean that," he squinched his eyes closed, as if he was in pain. But he was only contemplating if he should tell her why he was so upset.

All the while, she continued to fight his grasp.

Finally he spoke, "You're one of the few people in this world that I do trust. And I don't want to let go of that."

She was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was naked under the water and all too close to this rogue for her liking. His grip on her arm had loosened during his confession and she took this as an opportunity to swim a safe distance away from him.

"It's not like I'm going to be aboard _The Pearl_ forever, remember? I'm just a member of the crew until we find Neptune's treasure. Then you promised to take me back to Port Royal. You will still return me to my home, won't you Captain?"

"Only if you wish me to," was his reply.

That one sentence left so much unsaid. She looked at him and realized that she could get lost in those eyes that were staring back at her.

"I do," she said all too unconvincingly.

He could sense her insecurity with her decision but decided now was not the time to press her on it. Now was the time to leave her alone and let her do what she came to the island to do. If he wanted that treasure, he was going to have to show her that he did, indeed, trust her. But even he had to admit, his actions weren't entirely mercenary.

"As you wish," he said as he climbed out of the pool. She watched him leave, stripping his wet clothes from his body as he disappeared through the brush.

* * *

It had been several hours and still, nothing was happening. Her whole body had turned into one giant prune and it was beginning to get dark. So with a mighty huff she climbed from the water, dried herself with a small towel she had brought from _The Pearl_, and dressed.

She left the clearing and found Jack, sound asleep in the grass near the tree she had originally directed him to. She was so tired from all of the energy she had poured from her body, trying to change her form. So she decided to take a few minutes of rest for herself. She lied down near Jack, propping her arm under head as a makeshift pillow. And as the sun set above, she felt her eyes slowly close, enveloping her in a dark warmth.

* * *

Jack woke up to find a body pressed right up against him. It was lean and lithe, yet soft and feminine. The right side of his mouth curved upwards. But when he heard a bird chirp from up above, his eyes shot open. He had completely passed out after waiting for Addy for so long and had forgotten where he was. Addy's bottom was pressed up against his front. They looked like two spoons that were sideways inside their drawer.

It was so dark out that he almost could not make out her outline. It must have been the middle of the night. His first instinct was to sit up. It was not safe for them to be out in the open like this. But as he lifted his head he took a quick look down at Addy. Her eyes were closed and her thick eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks. He could see that her lips we slightly parted. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took.

She looked like a goddess, her golden hair glimmering in the moonlight.

But he was only able to witness her in this vulnerable state for a moment. His movement had stirred her and her eyes slowly opened. He could almost make out the look of confusion and then she turned to him. He had expected her to scowl at him after their last encounter, but all she did was give him a smile that could dazzle the pants off a minister. Little did he know that is exactly what she had done while he was laid up in Santiago de Cuba with a bullet wound.

"I must have dozed off," she broke the silence around them.

He was momentarily dazed and so he stayed silent. She sat up and looked around while attempting to comb her mane with her fingertips. No matter what she tried though, it still looked wild. It suited her, Jack decided.

She turned back to him, intending to ask him if they should head back to the ship when his lips silenced her. They shared a gentle, passionate kiss right there in the grass. She could taste his desire as well as a bit of vulnerability in his kiss. It was refreshing after dealing with his cocky attitude for the past few months.

She felt an energy deep down begin to course through her body as the kiss deepened. His hands found themselves tangled in her hair and she had a tight hold on his shoulders. That energy radiated down to her legs and suddenly a bright light began to emanate around them.

Jack opened his eyes to see that she was quite literally, glowing. He broke off the kiss and her eyes opened in surprise. At first she looked slightly hurt but then she realized why he had pulled away. Never had this happened to her. But for some reason she was not scared, she felt as if this was what was supposed to happen.

"Come with me," she said as she took hold of his hand.

He followed her without protest back to the pool she had spent most of the day in.

Without a thought she stripped of her clothes. He followed her example and then waded into the water behind her. They swam out to the deepest part of the pond and circled each other. Both were very aware of the spark between them. Finally, he pulled her flush to his body and kissed her again. It was as if lightning struck. Suddenly she shot back from him, propelling herself almost all the way across the pool. Well that had been way too easy. She climbed up to a shallow spot and carefully covered her breasts with her hair. She looked back to Jack who was still treading water and looking very much as if he had seen a ghost.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest to provide another barrier of protection.

"Though those are very nice, I am not looking at them. I'm looking at that tail you have," Jack said as he swam towards her.

Her eyes widened when she saw the gorgeous green shimmering tail underneath the clear water's surface. She reached up behind her ears and felt small slits behind them, gills.

"It worked," she smiled widely. She jumped into the pool and began swimming around giddily, leaving Jack in her dust with each flick of her tail.

* * *

A/N: Almost 190 reviews?! Thank you all so, so much! Huge thanks go to Linalove. Also big thanks to Kit-cat99, 60433, TUWK, hannahhobnob, WamapokeIndian, Guest, Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam, ssn, xxyangxx2006, Guest, Sabina-Sofia, oOo Dreaming of the sea oOo, Josophina, Blue Bird Heaven, Piratica II, your fan 1, Guest, Guest (who keeps track of the days), Sea Rover and Finwitch1 for their encouragement.

Thanks!

Tink


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and my original characters.

A/N II: Sorry this is so delayed but I tried something a bit different during this chapter. It's also very long but I could not find a stopping point any earlier. Let me know what you think. Lots and lots of information (and good stuff!) in this chapter.

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Neptune's Curse

Chapter Eighteen

"I am in trouble," was all that Jack kept saying as he nestled a tankard of rum in his right hand. His left hand cradled his head, barely keeping it off of the table. Sitting across from him was Madame Clio, an annoyingly all-knowing smile splitting her youthful face in two.

"Why do you say that, Jack?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes to look at the clairvoyant.

"She's a mermaid. I now have her brother on board and he will not take his eyes off her. And I almost got captured by the Royal Navy when we dropped her dear old dad back off at Port Royal. If it weren't for Elizabeth, I'd still be stuck behind bars in that measly excuse for a fort," he listed these complications off one by one.

"And why are you in trouble? None of this would have phased the great Captain Jack Sparrow before. What has changed?"

He didn't like how she kept asking all the right questions because he didn't want to give her the answers. It would only prove her point.

"What's changed is that you want her all to yourself. And you no longer have the luxury of that flippant attitude of yours because for the first time in your life, you have something to lose." Madame Clio took the words almost verbatim right from his thoughts but he just laughed bitterly.

"What do I have to lose?" he asked her.

"Miss Adrianna Taylor, and I'd call ya daft but I know that you're just being stubborn," she bit back.

He shuddered. No matter how many times she did that to him, read his mind, he never got used to it.

She stood up and grabbed another bottle of rum from her stash. Uncorking it, she poured another tall measure for the captain.

"Jack, why don't you tell me what happened after you discovered she was a mermaid?"

He took a deep pull from his mug and let out a sigh. This was going to take a long time.

* * *

They had stayed on the island for another two days while Addy practiced the transformation to and from her mermaid form. The moment that they had shared under the moonlight, that passionate embrace that had held such promise, went unspoken of while Jack tried to make peace with the fact that Addy was something other than human. Addy didn't really notice how he was distancing himself from her because she was too busy focusing on honing her skills.

By the end of that third day, all she had to do was think of one memory with an extreme emotion, fixate on it, and her tail would appear. She always thought of that day the soldier had come to her home to tell her family that her father and brothers had been presumed dead. It drove her into such deep sadness every time. It wasn't as if she wanted to go to that dark place within her mind, but that memory seemed to have the strongest effect on her.

That night was colder than the others and Jack had made up a fire to keep warm. Addy approached the campsite and took a seat on the ground across from the pirate. She was exhausted from the work she had done. She stared intently into the flames, all thoughts flying from her mind.

Jack looked up to see her face illuminated in the light. As each flame crackled, a shadow of it seemed to lick Addy's face. And that drew his attention to her slightly parted lips.

He had kissed those lips. And if he was honest with himself, he wished he could kiss them again. He wished he could kiss them so hard that he'd leave them swollen and slightly bruised as his mouth would trail down her body to lay kisses on places that had so far been forbidden to him.

But as his eyes scanned down to her legs, he was reminded of their unusual circumstances. It didn't matter that she had spent most of her life on land. She was a mermaid. And he scolded himself for not seeing it earlier. Mermaids were created to draw men in and become their undoing. He knew few men that had had relations with a mermaid and had lived to tell the tale.

He thought back to that preacher he had encountered during his trip to the Fountain of Youth. He fell for a mermaid and suddenly Jack never saw the man again. Of course, that may have had something to do with him getting gutted like a pig during the battle at the fountain.

And though he wanted to lump Addy in with the few other mermaids he had encountered during his many years at sea, he realized that in a sense she was an entirely different creature. She hadn't been raised by mermaids and hadn't even discovered her true form until adulthood. So she wasn't like those vengeful, nasty wenches, was she?

He was roused from his thoughts when he saw Addy fall on her side, fainting with exhaustion. She only woke when her head smacked the ground.

"Ooow!" she cried out, rubbing the side that had made contact.

Jack lightly laughed under his breath as he scooted over towards her. He pressed his back against a tree to anchor himself.

"Here, lean on me," he offered.

Her brow furrowed in suspicion but when he remained silent she merely took him up on his offer. She set her head against his shoulder. It was only then that he noticed the pink flower she had tucked behind the opposite ear. He breathed in the scent of it and of her. It was an intoxicating brew. He was just about to make a move on the young woman when she interrupted.

"Jack?"

"Uh, yes luv?" he replied.

"Let's go back to the ship tomorrow. I think I've practiced all that I can. I'm ready," her voice sounded low and as if she was already on her way to dreamland.

"Sounds good, luv."

She snuggled closer into him, letting her head drop into his lap. It was only when he heard her breathing even out that he tenderly pushed a stray hair behind her ear with the flower.

They remained like this until the sun rose over the hills the next morning.

* * *

A few days later they found themselves far off the coast of Dry Tortugas. Any closer to the fort and Jack knew they would be spotted.

Addy waited for his command, watching the cannons get roped down. All the men found a safe place to steady themselves on deck. When Jack was satisfied with the preparations, he joined her at the bow of the ship. They both could see the island off in the distance. He took hold of her hand and she looked over to him. A simple nod of his head told her to begin. Jack let go and took a few steps to the side to get a good grip on the rigging. Addy widened her stance and closed her eyes. Her hands curled into fists.

It started out small. The clouds began to darken and the wind picked up. Then the birds above them, sensing the incoming danger, began to crow. The sea grew choppy. Then the rain began to fall. The intensity of these forces of nature built and built until _The Pearl_ found itself in the middle of a raging storm. As it plowed toward Dry Tortugas, the storm began to envelope the island as well, blocking out any view of what was on the horizon. Addy could hear the men behind her calling out. Some, she was sure, felt that she had brought the devil down upon them as they tried to hold on for dear life.

Gibbs stood at the helm, trying his damndest to keep the ship on course. He could feel his hands bleeding from the grip he had on the spokes of the wheel. Once Addy felt like the storm could sustain itself for a while, she let go of the energy and she collapsed upon the deck. Jack rushed to her to help and though she hated to show weakness, she did not refuse it. She knew that she didn't have much time to recuperate before she had to put the next part of their plan into action.

They were a about half a league away from shore. That would be a long distance for her to swim after all she had just done. But she knew that getting _The Pearl_ any closer could jeopardize their mission. And she could practically feel her brother and father's souls upon the island.

Jack held up a very wet sheet for Addy to preserve her modesty as she removed her clothes. After all, she was masquerading as a mermaid. It would be somewhat suspicious if she was discovered wearing a blouse. Even in the pouring rain, all the men stared as she handed her trousers and pantaloons over to a very red-faced Gibbs. Finally Jack dismissed the lot of them, sending them down to the galley for their lunch. They would have to wait for nightfall and for the storm to die down enough to commence the next part of the plan.

It was only Addy, Jack, Gibbs and Tate on deck now. Over the roar of the winds, Tate recited her instructions for probably the tenth time while Gibbs gave his final word of warning and then wished her good luck. During this, Addy saw Jack trying to catch another peek at her naked form. So it caught him off guard when she called him out on it.

"What?" he complained.

"Stop it," she scolded him but the smile on her face was as wide as his.

"I figure that if you die, at least I'll have gotten an eyeful of the goods," he smirked.

She laughed, a flirty laugh.

"When I do make it back to this ship alive and with my brother and father, if you play your cards right you'll be getting more than just an eyeful."

Then she leaned forward and kissed him hard. Just as he was about to lean into her she pulled back.

And with a wink, she dove gracefully overboard.

The three men looked over the rail. At first they saw nothing but disturbed waters. But a few moments later Addy broke the surface. She let her tail do the waving and then she took off toward Dry Tortugas.

Jack watched her for as far as he could see her, her kiss still fresh on his lips and his thoughts focused solely on making sure she got back aboard _The Pearl_ in one piece . . . if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Several hours later the storm and sea had calmed only slightly. With all of the lamps doused on _The Pearl_, Jack knew it would take a very powerful telescope for anyone on land to spot the black ship. He had to admit that it was a challenge, rowing the small boat in the rain all that way with only the faint moonlight to guide them. But eventually they made it.

The group of three, Jack, Gibbs and Mick found a spot to pull their dinghy ashore that was shrouded by some cliffs. Tate had wanted to come, he'd even threatened Jack that he'd take off with _The Pearl_ if he was left behind. And though for once Jack had wanted him to come along, since the older man did know more about the situation than any of them did, he had to refuse him. Tate would slow them down and Jack would not be held responsible if something happened to him.

They snuck down the beach and up the hill to a shorter wall of the fort. They knew that their would be no opening for them to just waltz inside, unannounced, so they had brought rope and hooks to climb the wall. It wasn't the way Jack liked to do things. This was the man that had somehow nailed himself into a coffin to find the key to Davy Jones' chest. But right now he saw no other way that would not jeopardize his entire crew and Addy. Captain Every was known to be a cruel man that enjoyed torturing even the most vulnerable. One wrong move and they would not be leaving this island alive.

First to make it over the wall was Mick. Then Jack sent Gibbs but the man found that between the pelting rain, his still bleeding hands and his large belly, he could not scale the wall. Jack told him to stay by the rope in case they needed it to exit the compound. Gibbs looked somewhat guilty that his journey had ended here but he nodded gravely, determined to still make his Captain proud. Jack shimmied up the rope with ease.

As soon as he stepped down onto the ledge, the two men were spotted by a guard that had been standing just a few feet away. The man went to call out, drawing his pistol. But Mick rushed at him and before the man could make a peep, he had been run through. Mick retrieved his sword from the man's stomach and without much thought, tossed the body over the side of the fort. They could not risk anyone finding it and sounding the alarm.

They walked quickly and quietly, eyes alert and on the search for the captain's quarters, where they knew Addy would most likely been kept. After all, it wasn't every day that a mermaid flopped onto the shore. They spotted a tower on the far side that was still lit. And from Jack's spyglass he could see that it was well guarded. That had to be where Every was.

Now they had to find the slaves quarters. Though the sheets of rain made it hard to see, He scanned the bottom level of the fort, looking for another cluster of guards. He found them, just a hundred or so yards to the right of the tower that was their first destination.

But evidently, Captain Henry Every was very impatient to make his fortune. Jack counted at least thirty men in the middle of the fort. Strangely enough there were streams running through the forts center. The men must have been digging and panning for gold. Despite the horrendous weather, they were all barebacked as they toiled away. Near each group of five or so men stood a guard. Jack seethed as he watched a whip rain down on one poor soul. The man struggled to stand and when he failed the first time, the guard grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look up at something that made him hurry to his feet. Jack followed the man's gaze and saw that on the perimeter wall their looked to be five scarecrows impaled on large stakes, all in a row. Jack's eyes narrowed, he doubted their were any birds large enough in this area of the world to worry about. It wasn't like they were growing crops.

He nodded to Mick and they began to trek along the top of the wall to the captain's quarters. With ease, Jack and Mick slipped through the night, knocking out guards silently as they made their way. As they approached the line of "scarecrows," Jack stopped dead in his tracks. Those were not scarecrows, but men who had been recently tortured and executed judging by the lack of decomposition. Two had their eyes closed, their heads nodding forward while a large spear protruded a foot into the air from the back of their neck. The other three you could not even see their eyes as their heads were rammed back and the spears rose from their wide open mouths.

Jack had seen many things in his time on the seas. But this had to be one of the most disturbing. And he felt his stomach lurch when he thought that Addy was most likely in the company of the man who had ordered such torture.

With a soft shove from Mick, who was also sufficiently unsettled by the scene before them, the two continued towards what they assumed and hoped was Every's quarters. They stopped and hid behind an empty guardpost that was probably right above the slaves quarters. Jack snuck a peek around to count how many men stood watch at the door of the tower.

He held up his hand with four fingers raised to signal to Mick and the younger man nodded. Mick went to stand up when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, pressing him back down.

"So, on a scale of 1 to 10, even though you are a poof, how is she?" Jack asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

Mick looked back at him incredulously, "You really want to do this now?"

Jack nodded eagerly.

"Mate, she's good enough to almost turn me away from riding the pole," he said slyly, somewhat excited to be in confidence with his captain.

Jack made a somewhat strangled sound in the back of his throat. After a minute, he seemed to recuperate.

"That makes it all the more worth it," he said to no one in particular before jumping out of his hiding spot, Mick close behind, and the two men took the four guards on with gusto. They made quick work of the situation and before they knew it, they were opening the large wooden door before them, afraid, though neither would admit it, of what they would find on the other side.

What they did find was far from what they had expected. An old man, much too old to pose any kind of physical threat to anyone, was seated behind a large, ancient desk. Instead of a chair on the other side, a large glass claw foot tub filled with water sat across from him. In the tub was Addy, obviously still in her mermaid form. They had given her a shirt and she was perched on the side so that all that was underwater was her tail. The two had been having a very heated discussion as was evident by the shade of red that colored the old captain's cheeks. Both of them turned to look at the intruders. And while Addy's face immediately broke into a glorious smile, Every looked even more furious than before.

"Jack Sparrah."

"Henry Every."

"I see you took care of my guards. Too bad that you put in so much effort to get onto this island since you will not make it off alive," the old man's voice was low and cracked every so often.

"Cut the act, Every," Addy said, only adding to the tension in the room.

"I would speak carefully, you overly large fish," he spat at her.

A swish of her tail thoroughly soaked him and the papers that littered his desk.

"All we want is two of your prisoners and then we will -"

"No," Jack interrupted her, "we want you to release all of your _slaves_."

He said that last word as if it was poison on his tongue.

Addy looked to Jack nervously, this had not been part of the plan.

"Gentlemen," Every began, "Fish woman, with what army are you going to free every single person on this island and take out all of my guards?"

"Mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," and the dashing captain bowed just low enough so that he still had both eyes trained on the villain before him.

Every rolled his eyes with exasperation while Addy had to admit that she felt her heart swell just a bit.

"I bet you think that if you kill me, that my guards will abandon their posts and you can play the valiant hero in front of this freak of a creature," he gestured to Addy who simply sneered at him with indignance.

"But you have bitten off far more than you can chew, Jack."

"How so?" Mick spoke up. Jack looked like he wanted to murder the whelp for asking such a simple, mundane question.

Every retrieved his gun from his belt and in a flash, he had pulled the trigger, shooting himself squarely in the temple. But instead of falling down dead on his desk, he replaced the gun in its holster and the three in front of him watched as the bloody hole in his skull healed up, without even leaving a scratch in its place.

Jack gulped audibly. This was going to be a bit more difficult than he expected.

"Uhhhh, would you give us a moment?" Jack said weakly.

Every moved his hand with an elegant flourish as if to say, _go ahead._

Jack and Mick ducked down to Addy's level and the three of them huddled close together. Mick kept one eye locked on Every.

"Jack, even though your desire to free everyone here is noble, we do not have the time or the manpower to do it. Unless the whole crew of the Pearl is waiting outside of that door?"

"Addy, no man, nor woman for that matter, should be kept in shackles at the mercy of another man," he replied fiercely.

This was a completely different Jack in front of Addy. Never had she seen him so serious or intent on helping out his fellow man.

She let out a deep breath. There was no arguing with him on this, that she knew.

"Well then, Captain Suddenly Heroic, how do you intend we complete this suicide mission?" she asked him.

Jack was silent for a moment.

As she waited for his reply, suddenly she had an idea.

"Give me your coat," and she motioned for it.

"Uhhhhhh, is no one going to mention the fact that the man just shot himself right in front of us and he's still alive?" Mick was panicking.

Jack just gave the young man a pointed look as he took off his coat. He handed it to her and she stood, wrapping it around her middle to preserve her modesty. She had transformed back into her human form and everyone could see how surprised Every was with this development.

After securing it by tying the arms of the jacket tightly, she stepped out of the tub and faced off with the man of the hour.

"Now, let me handle this," she smiled.

Her eyes narrowed. At first nothing was happening. But suddenly the water in the tub began to stir. In front of them all, two fists, similar to the one that Addy had threatened the crew with on that day they had found out her true identity, rose from the water in the tub and made its way towards Every. He sat, frozen in fear, before the fists wrapped themselves around him.

With little trouble, the elderly man was lifted from his seat, dragged across the desk and dropped face first into the tub that Addy had once occupied. Though he put up quite the struggle, the water surrounding him kept him firmly underneath. They knew that this would not kill him. He had proved that he was immortal. But this would temporarily incapacitate him and hopefully for long enough.

"Let's go, Addy," Jack grabbed her arm.

"No, if I leave eventually he'll be able to break free," she told him, "Go. Get my father and brother and whoever else you can out. Then signal to me that you're done and I will come."

"You'll be alone if a guard finds you in here, and I'm sure that gunshot will have drawn some attention," he pleaded with her.

She looked over to Every who was still struggling and looked back at Jack, a hand on her hip.

"Fair enough," he said before he turned to leave.

"Jack," her voice stopped him in his tracks and he looked back to see her face had softened.

"I'm putting my trust in you. Get my family out."

Though he wanted nothing more than to leave her with some funny or witty quip, all he could do was reply, "I will," and then he left.

* * *

Mick and Jack retraced their steps back to the stairwell that they knew should lead them right to where some of the slaves were being kept.

They flew down the stairs swiftly and quietly, stopping just short of the last step. They checked around the corner. Sure enough, the guards were still there, waiting just outside the door.

Jack turned back to Mick, "We get these guys out and then they'll have to help us fight off the rest of the guards. It's the only way they'll be free."

"And how are they going to get off this island? We don't have room for all of them on _The Pearl_," Mick pointed.

Jack hemmed and hawed for a millisecond before coming back with, "trifles."

And then they launched their attack. The ground underfoot was pure mud which made it hard to maintain a good footing. Eventually they had each one knocked out cold. Jack took a step back and drew his pistol. With one shot the lock fell to the ground. He took hold of the chain that held the door closed and pulled it off. The door flew open and at least a dozen men came bolting out.

The guards that had been watching the workers attacked the escapees. And even though they were armed, they were outnumbered by their prisoners who let their anger and desperation guide themselves to victory. After a twenty minute battle where a few from both sides fell to their deaths, the guards surrendered and the former slaves marched them into their old quarters. The door was wedged shut and secured with a whip and the chain.

Jack knew that it wouldn't hold the guards back for long. He left Mick in charge of evacuating the rescued and he took off back up the stairs. Just as he made it to Every's tower he saw the large doors to the fort creak open. They were out. Now he had to save Addy.

He opened the tower door to find the scene he had left had changed very little though their were a few guards that were either dead or knocked out, he was not sure which, lying in the corner of the room.

Addy saw Jack's eyes widen.

"Told you I could take care of myself," she laughed.

"That's my girl," he smiled and then reached for her hand, "C'mon."

Without another word the two fled the tower, knowing that at any second Every would be freed from her power and that with no proper lock to keep them in, the guards would be breaking out of the slaves quarters.

Instead of climbing down and running through the door, where Jack knew they would probably be trapped like rats, he led her over to the hook and rope that was still there, waiting to take them to freedom. He instructed her to go down first but as she was mounting the rope, a shot rang out and Jack pushed her aside. It sent her flying over the wall and into a bed of soft seaweed and sand.

It took her a moment to get to her feet, her back was aching and her head felt as if it was going to explode. She looked up just in time to watch Jack fall to the beach, landing just a few feet from where she had just lain. She ran to him and without thought, pulled him to his feet. He groaned as the two of them jogged to the boat.

_The Pearl _had sailed as close as possible to the island and the rescued men had already started to swim to it.

"Captain," Gibbs called out over the choas, "we can't bring all the men aboard! We don't have enough room!"

Addy answered for Jack, "We don't have a choice. They have nowhere to go and it was Jack's idea to free them all. Also, we haven't yet found my brother and father. And we are _not _leaving them behind."

They grabbed a few of the men to help them row the dinghy back to _The Pearl. _As they made their way, Addy leaned over the side of the small boat and touched the water reverently. Her eyes were closed and everyone could see she was concentrating. Though the sea had calmed considerably and the rain had stopped, the water below them became disturbed. Dozens of dolphins popped their heads from under the surface and swam to the men that were having difficulties swimming. With little coaxing, the men grabbed on and each dolphin brought them over to _The Pearl_ where a few lines had been cast down.

Jack stared in awe at the power before him. He didn't even realize that they had already been pulled up the side of the ship and onto the deck which was now overrun with those rescued. The crew of _The Pearl_ had no idea what to make of their situation. Once everyone was aboard and gathered together, Jack, with Gibbs' assistance, made his way to the helm where he addressed the lot.

"Gents, you will never forget the day that you were saved by the one and only, Captain Jack Sparrow."

A great cheer was heard from all, even the crew was very impressed with their Captain's heroic act.

"Now as you can see," he continued, though his voice was strained, "it's a bit cramped aboard _The Black Pearl_. If anyone wishes to sign up to join the crew, we need a few strong men, but no more than a few. The rest of you will be taken to the nearest inhabited island where I'm sure you'll all be able to find another ship to crew or a job to be had."

Another cheer was heard.

"Now, if Captain William Taylor and James Taylor would please make their way to my cabin, the rest of you can all grab a spot on the deck to call your own for the next few days. I expect some hard work in return for the ride, but you'll receive a share of the rations in return."

"I just hope we can find an island to drop them off quick or their will _be_ no rations to be had," Gibbs whispered to his Captain.

Jack turned to his first mate, "We'll worry about that later, but for now, I need some rum."

He leaned heavily on Gibbs as the two ambled down the stairs. At the bottom, they found two men waiting for them. One was much older but they looked almost exactly alike. They could only be Addy's father and brother.

"Captain Taylor, I assume," Jack greeted and the older man nodded.

He was thin. Too thin. And his skin was gray despite it's dark tan.

"What can we do to repay you for saving our lives, sir?" The younger man, James Taylor, asked.

He was thin as well but his youth was on his side.

"You can say hello to someone who has been looking for you for a very long time," Jack smiled. He shooed Gibbs, who was being rather insistent that he take a look at Jack's wound that no one else had seemed to notice, and then opened the door to his cabin. He motioned for the two men to go inside.

Then he hesitated. He thought that he should probably give them their privacy, but if he was being honest, he wanted nothing more than to see the look in Addy's eyes when she was reunited with her family. And he was not disappointed.

Addy, who had changed back into her breeches and shirt, could not help but burst into tears the moment she saw them both. She ran to her father and hugged him tightly though as soon as she felt how fragile he was, she relaxed her grip for fear of breaking him.

"Who is this?" Captain Taylor smiled through his own tears, "Is this my brave Addy that has come to rescue me?"

At this James stepped forward to take a good look at the young woman he had last known to be just a little more than 10 years old. He joined the embrace, wrapping his long arms around both his father and sister.

Jack thought he had been forgotten when Addy peeked her head around her brother's shoulder.

_Thank you_, she mouthed.

Jack smiled. That was right before he collapsed to the ground. Seeing this, Addy broke free and rushed to her captain's side. She opened up his dark brown jacket to see a large pool of blood staining his shirt over his right shoulder.

That gun shot, it had hit him and she hadn't realized it.

"Gibbs!" She called out and within seconds he was helping her take off Jack's soaking wet coat and shirt. Then with the help of her brother and father, they brought him over to the bed. He was still conscious but she could see a sweat breaking out on his forehead.

She set to work cleaning the wound and then, with a sturdy pair of pliers, she removed the bullet. It was not a deep wound and it was mostly clean, which was promising. Again, she sanitized the area with rum (all the while Jack lamented the waste of a good drink) and then bandaged him tightly. She gave him another bottle of the liquor to quell the pain and within minutes he was asleep.

She sat on the edge of the bed, watching over the man who had saved her family when she felt Gibbs' hand on her shoulder.

"I'll watch over him lass," he said.

She stood and walked over to where her father and brother had been watching the entire ordeal, stunned at the brave woman Addy had become. She began to usher them out of the cabin when she turned back to look at Jack.

That bullet had been aimed at her and he had pushed her out of the way. Her heart began to beat wildly at this realization. She wanted to thank Jack for saving her life. But with him fast asleep, she knew the best thing she could do for now was to leave him to heal.

She'd find a way to show her gratitude.

* * *

_The Black Pearl_ had three new crew members and two temporary guests when it left the rest of those rescued on Santiago de Cuba a week or so later. Now that Jack was back on his feet, it was time to head to Port Royal to drop off Captain William Taylor and James Taylor.

But the younger Taylor was not having it.

"James I have been aboard this ship for months and I've been sailing for years! And look at me, no bumps, no bruises, not even a bad scar. I will be fine."

"Some things don't leave outward proof, Addy," he replied warningly.

"I think you've witnessed what I'm capable of. If you are referring to rape, no one has ever touched me against my will," she announced defiantly.

He was about to say something when she deadpanned, "In fact I'm usually the one doing the touching."

Her brother's face fell at that somewhat lewd comment. No big brother ever wants to hear such a thing from his little sister and the fact that he had missed out on more than half of her life made him feel guilty. If it hadn't of been for him and their father, Addy would have never signed up for such a life.

But he had to put that behind him now and focus on the task at hand.

"Father is weak, it will be good for him to go back to Port Royal and rest. But their is no way in hell that you are going and finding some bogus treasure alone."

"Well, James, I won't exactly be alone. I am part of a crew."

"Which makes things even worse!"

"Well there's no way in hell that I'm not going and finding this treasure. I promised the Captain who made good on his promise. I have my family back and now I need to repay him for that. And besides all of that, I'm curious! This treasure has something to do with my birth mother. I want to figure out who I am."

She could see the hurt in her brother's eyes.

"You're a Taylor. That should be all you need to know. Or are we not good enough for you Adrianna?"

She softened, "You know I didn't mean it like that. You are my family. I think I proved my feelings for you when I went to the ends of the earth to save you! But I have the right to know why I can talk to fish, control the weather and the ocean, why I can transform into a mermaid. But most of all, I want to know why I was given up; why she didn't want me."

"We wanted you Addy and that should be enough," her brother sighed with exhaustion, "but if you insist on such a fool's errand, then I am going with you."

"James, you've been through enough these past years. You need to rest as well," she coaxed him gently.

"I will not rest until you are home and safe and if that means you must complete your task before coming home, I am not letting you do it alone. And my word is final."

"Well I think you have to talk this over with the Captain before you announce your plans to stay aboard, don't you mate?" Jack had heard the tail end of their conversation and decided that he needed to intervene if he intended to ever get any kind of alone time with a certain cabin "boy."

"I'm sure one more worker aboard is not going to break your back, _Captain," _the slight disdain in James' tone was evident and Addy could feel a knot in her stomach that was growing with the tension.

"Son, there are no free beds aboard. I would think you'd have realized that after a week of sleeping on deck."

"I don't think Addy would mind me sharing with her. And I'm not much younger than you so I would quit the 'son' act."

Jack placed his hands firmly on his waist. He winced slightly from the pain that was still coursing through his right shoulder.

"You're not off to a very auspicious start," he warned.

"If you want that treasure, you need Addy and from now on, Addy only goes where I go."

From behind James, Jack could see Addy's face, red with embarrassment and confusion. Never had he seen her bow down to a man. He knew it was because of guilt. She had told him why she felt it was her fault that her father and brother had ended up in this mess, even though from what he had learned, she had had nothing to do with it. But he did not want to bring her any more troubles.

"We'll string you up a hammock downstairs," Jack replied.

"I don't think my sister should be left alone with a man of your reputation, Captain Sparrow. We've heard all the whores talk about your sly tongue and it's many talents."

"And what have you been doing hanging around with whores?"

James grew red in the face, knowing he had dug himself into a hole he could not climb out of gracefully.

"I'll share my cot, Captain," Addy interrupted the exchange.

Without a word, Jack walked away knowing that it would be a bit longer until he could work out some of his sexual frustration with one very frustrating mermaid.

* * *

It should have been an easy task. Why Jack had insisted on coming along was still a mystery to Addy but now here they both were, locked up in Port Royal's gaol.

"This must be familiar to you Jack," she sneered at him through the bars of her cell.

"Hasn't changed a bit," he lamented.

"Actually, I think the hay is less comfortable than the last time," she pronounced.

He looked over to her, "You talk as if you've been locked up in here before. I doubt they'd do that to the daughter of one of their noble captains."

She tsked three times, "Oh ye of little faith. I spent a lovely night in here once after the despicable Cutler Beckett locked me up. And it was on Elizabeth's and Will's wedding day!"

"What did you do? Throw your bouquet at Beckett?"

"No, I punched out one of his guards. I wish it had been him though," she seethed.

"I will assure you, he was the recipient of a slow, painful death if that makes you feel any better."

She smiled morbidly, "It does, thanks. But do you know what does not make me feel better? The fact that we are locked up and awaiting trial for pirating activities. This never would have happened if you had stayed aboard _The Pearl_."

"If I hadn't of come with you, you probably wouldn't have returned and then I would have had to have torn this whole island apart looking for you," he bit back.

"You trust me so little that you think that I would abandon our deal after you saved my family?"

He had never seen her look so heart broken.

"That's not what I thought would happen. Your dear brother has been more than vocal about his displeasure with your newfound path in life. For all I know, he could have locked you up in your parents' basement!"

"If that's true then you should know that nothing on earth could keep me from fulfilling my promise," her voice was no longer shaking but he could hear the anger behind her words.

"I'm never going to win this one with you. I give up," he threw his hands up in the air to emphasize his surrender.

"Well that's the first smart thing you've ever said," she smirked.

He just let out a harrumph.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll make sure you get your precious treasure."

In a voice just slightly higher than a whisper she heard him reply, "That's not the only reason why I want you back onboard."

Just as she was about to ask him what he had meant, they heard hurried footsteps heading their way. It was dark so they could barely make out the figure that came around the corner moments later.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think it's time I got you both out of there."

"Wait a second, I'd know that annoying voice anywhere," Jack laughed.

"Elizabeth!" Addy rushed to the bars.

Elizabeth took hold of her friend's hand and stepped into the moonlight. She looked tired but healthy, her cheeks a little fuller than the last time Addy had seen her. She was dressed in black breeches and a black overcoat.

When Addy gave her friend the lookover, Elizabeth explained, "No one really cares with the daughter of the late governor wears anymore now that she has a son and her husband is some mythical sea guardian."

"I heard about Will," Addy felt herself beginning to well up. He had been her dear friend and confidant, "I am so sorry."

"I'll see him in another 8 or so years," she let out a deep sigh, "Well, let's waste no more time. As I said, we need to get you both out and I happen to have the key."

"But you'll get in trouble. I can't let you put yourself and your baby in danger because of us," Addy said.

Jack chimed in, "Let's let dear ol' Elizabeth decide for herself, eh?"

"Though I appreciate your concern Addy, Jack is right, though I don't know how I feel about being called 'old,' she huffed at him before looking back at Addy, "Besides, the current governor is very superstitious. As the wife of the 'new' Davy Jones, I have some power over him. He thinks I can just call upon Will at anytime to drag him down to the locker. I figure that it doesn't hurt to have a little bit of fun with this somewhat tragic arrangement."

"Well then, open'er up!" Jack clapped his hands together and rubbed them anxiously.

Elizabeth did just that and once they were free, the three of them ran from the fort so as to avoid any unpleasant company. She walked them both down to the docks where a boat was waiting to take them out to meet _The Pearl_.

Jack smiled smugly. There was no way James was going to make it back aboard before they set sail and then he would have Addy all to himself. His victory was short lived when he saw the man in question stand up in the boat, the oars in his hands.

As they climbed in, Elizabeth told them to sail as quickly as possible to avoid the incoming East India Trading, Co.

"They are not nearly as strong as they once were, thanks to us, Jack," she boasted, "but still, you do not want them catching you."

"Aye."

"Once I return, I would so love to meet the baby, Elizabeth," Addy said.

"And you will. Just a warning, Danny is out looking for you. You know how he can be. If he finds you on a pirate vessel he will drag you back here kicking and screaming."

"I can handle him. Thanks for everything."

And with that they cast off. Once again, Elizabeth stood watching as yet another friend took off for adventure. She was just grateful to have her son to love and remind her of Will.

* * *

Back aboard _The Pearl_, Jack took up his post while he watched the Taylor siblings continue their fight from the dinghy. Both stood at the bottom of the stairs to the helm, talking as loudly as they could without outright shouting at each other.

Big Brother did not like that his little sister had spent time in the local gaol for acts of piracy. Jack just shook his head and laughed under his breath. James obviously did not know Addy very well.

"And how are you ever going to return to Port Royal?" He asked his sister.

"You know perfectly well why I was arrested. They have no proof that I've committed any sort of piracy. My only crime was being in the company of Jack," she replied, her hands firmly on her hips.

James took another stepped closer, making Addy's head snap upwards so she could maintain eye contact. It was an intimidation tactic and she was well aware of what he was trying to do. So without breaking their stare off, she walked backwards up two steps. She was just barely looking down at him now, but it made her point.

"That's another thing I don't like, Addy. Your relationship with this scallywag," at this remark, Jack's ears perked up. He was more than curious as to what Addy would say in reply.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Well you've made it very clear that you are no longer," he looked around the deck and his voice became softer, "a virgin."

"Well that's a good thing since I was married!" Her laugh was ripe with sarcasm.

James winced, "I think you know where I am going with this."

"I think you mean to inquire as to whether or not I am shagging the captain," she replied boldly.

Shocked to hear her say such a thing aloud, yet relieved that he hadn't had to, all James could ask was, "Well?"

Addy could feel a certain set of eyes boring into the back of her and she turned just in time to catch Jack before he looked away.

"Gibbs! How about that mainsail?" She heard him say.

She turned back to her brother's disapproving gaze and shrugged impishly, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

With that she ducked around him and locked herself away in her small cabin. James went to chase after her but was immediately put to work swabbing the decks, leaving him to stew.

Now no, Addy had never shagged Jack. And she had no plans on shagging him. No doubt she was attracted to him. No doubt he would be a good shag. And with anyone else she knew she'd be able to scratch the itch and then split. But she was starting to think that maybe she was a little too attracted to him. And she knew their was no future to be had with the infamous womanizer, Captain Jack Sparrow. The last thing she needed was a broken heart.

But boy, had she enjoyed the look on her brother's face just then. James had always been good to her but much too traditional, especially when it came to Addy's place in civil society. Now that he was back, it was time for him to be introduced to the person she had become.

Of course, if she was being honest with herself, part of it was because she wasn't entirely sure that if Jack had tried at some point to seduce her, she wouldn't give in.

Jack and Gibbs entered the cabin just a few moments after Addy had. As she tidied up the cabin that had somehow become a pig sty despite the fact that its sole inhabitants had been on land for the past few days, she listened to them plan their next course.

"Are we headed back to Madame Clio's?" She asked.

"That's what she said to do once we had returned your dear ol' dad to safety," Jack said, "but first we need to restock on a few supplies so we'll be stopping back in Santiago de Cuba."

* * *

"Santiago de Cuba . . . that's where things got sticky," he said. Though by the sly smile on his face and the far off look in his eyes, Madame Clio had an idea that "sticky" merely meant he was getting to the point of his entire story.

"Well, go on."

Jack held out his tankard and she refilled it to the brim.

"Where do I start?" He looked genuinely confused.

"How about at the good part?" She suggested.

The smile on his face grew.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so, so much! Huge thanks go to Linalove. Also big thanks to Jokerlover13, 60433, Blue Bird Heaven, Guest, WamapokeIndian, Kit-cat99, ssn, hannahhobnob, Josophina, oOo Dreaming of the sea oOo, Lady Ravanna, Sea Rover, Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam, Piratica II, Guest, Sabina-Sofia, Atlafan1286, TUWK, xxyangxx2006, Guest and ssjbura-briefs for their encouragement.

Thanks!

Tink


End file.
